I'm A Walking Travesty
by MyToxicValentine
Summary: Bella is Emmett's little sister. He loves her more than anything and is way over protective. Edward Cullen. The love interest. The wantee. Bella has been in love with him since as long as she can remember. What happens when Edward starts to show interest?
1. Prologue And Summary

_His warm breath fluttered my cheek, his shaky hands holding my face gently. His head leaned down towards me, my chin tilted up. Our noses bumped and our breathing mixed into one smooth river. His soft lips skimmed my cheeks, my nose, my mouth kept trying to capture his within, it was too difficult, he was teasing me. Making me wait for something I'd wanted all along. A real kiss. _

_ "Edward..." I whispered, his lips getting closer to the destination. He smiled slightly, my hands reached up and held either side of his face. My thumbs skimmed his soft cheeks, the stubble scratching slightly. _

_ "Let me work my magic." His words left butterflies in my tummy, his melodic voice giving me chills. Our lips came to close contact, my fingers teasing his hair. Edward's forehead pressed to mine and I leaned up on my tippy toes. _

_ "Edward please kiss me." I begged. I sounded totally pathetic but I couldn't bare to be rejected at this point. He told me he loved me. He told me he wanted me. All for himself, to be his girlfriend. Those words I had waited to hear since the eighth fucking grade we're now coming true. _

_ "My pleasure." His warm, amazingly gentle touch was enough to comfort me as his lips met with mine. Experimental. Testing the waters. He pressed his lips harder into mine, begging me to kiss him back. I gladly obliged, finally giving into my heart._

_ "That should have been our first kiss." He whispered completely breathless, I couldn't agree more Edward._

**Summary:**  
Isabella Maria Swan is the sister of Emmett Swan. He loves her more than anything and is way over protective. Edward Anthony Cullen. The love interest. The wantee. Bella has been in love with him since as long as she could remember, but what happens when he finally begins to show an interest in her? Will what they're feeling be locked away forever, or will wings grow and love spark between the two?


	2. My Lungs Gave Out As I Faced The Crowd

**NOT MINE!**

* * *

The sight before me had never been more fascinating. Four grown men. In boxers. Wrestling for the last piece of pizza. Football game lighting up the plasma screen hanging on the wall, they yelled and pushed, fighting and scramming for the slice. I rolled my eyes but couldn't contain a smile. My camera was in hand of course, I snapped several candid shots. So going on the internet. Thank you Nikkon 5000. See I'm a professional photographer, it's what I do for a living. I've been taking photos since I was three. I love taking pictures of everything from the gum on the bottom of someone's shoe to the sad homeless person on the street corner. I capture memories. I take stilled photos that tell stories. Each given picture has a special message, tells a different story, and I'm there to capture it all.

"ISABELLA MARIA! YOUR DEAD IF YOU JUST TOOK A PICTURE!" Emmett, my older brother yelled from the pile. I smirked and set the camera down.

"Yeah well let's see how mommy likes it when you kill her baby!" I teased sticking my tongue out immaturely. Yeah I pulled that card, I went there and I sure as fuck ain't going back. Emmett pushed them off of him and chased after me, I grabbed my prized camera screaming and running into his kitchen.

"EMMETT VINCENT! LEAVE ALONE! THIS IS MY CAMERA AND IF YOU BREAK IT YOUR BUYING ME A NEW ONE!" He didn't care, he tackled me, sending the camera flying up in the air. My jaw dropped and I screamed closing my eyes and scrunching up in a ball. I waited for the crash. Waited for the broken pieces. They never came. I peeked through slits in my fingers and didn't see my baby shattered. Edward was smiling successfully and holding it to him.

"Saved it for you Bells." He whispered. I squealed before running over to him and helping him up but then jumping on him in a tight hug. He chuckled hugging me back.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, Eddie! I love you even more now!" I exclaimed kissing his cheek repeatedly. I felt the skin on his cheek heat up, making me smile into it. Is he blushing? Is it because of me? See I've liked Edward since he first moved to Forks, Washington back in eighth grade. Due to my extreme brilliance I managed to skip a whole grade, making me be in the same grade as Emmett and all of our friends. I'm a year younger than him and technically I'm younger than Edward and Jasper by two years due to me being born in December 20th, 1989 and those two being born in December 1987. We all graduated in 2006 though. Anyways, I've had a crush on him since eighth grade. He was so sweet and incredibly hot even then. But of course I was just his best friend, and I think it had a lot to do with the fact that Emmett scares away any attempt at me having a boyfriend.

"Well you know I've always loved you." He kissed my cheek and sets me down handing me the camera before we walked into the living room.

"GO GO GO TOUCHDOWN! RAVENS KICK THE SHIT OUT OF YOU STEELERS WOO!" Emmett and Jasper and James all chest bumped, James nearly knocking over the buff teddy bear that is my brother and the lesser scrawny bean pole that is Jasper.

"We won!" Edward shouted.

"Fuck yeah man! We got this shit in the bag!" James replied excitedly. I laughed at their enthusiasm and Emmett picked me up wooting in the air. Fist pumping Edward snapped a picture of our success. The doorbell rang and Jasper told me to get it, it's his and Edward's pad. I demand my brother to set me down, he pouts.

"Why Bella?" I rolled my eyes at his big brown eyes and childish behavior but quickly smile and kiss his cheek and he sets me down. I skipped over to the front door and opened it revealing my bestie and Jasper's long time girlfriend Alice.

"Alice I missed you!" I shouted as I pulled her inside and jumped on her giving her a big hug. We're the same height, five foot three and a half. I didn't acquire the sasquatch/amazon stature my brother did. There are perks to being tiny.

"I missed you too babe! You having fun with the idiots?" She nodded towards the dudes who were drooling over the "hot babe" Audrina Patridge Carls Jr. commercial. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh glorious times with these imbeciles, time of my fucking life." I muttered and she laughed setting me down and throwing her purse on the couch.

"That's what I'm here for hun, to save thee." She kissed my cheek and hugged me again before we walked into the kitchen. I pushed myself up onto the counter top and Alice poured us both a cold glass of iced tea.

"So what's been going on with you and Ed? Anything new?" Alice is very aware of my feelings for Edward as are Jasper and James. Emmett is never going to find out because one I refuse to let him stand of the way of my happiness and two Edward has a girlfriend, Tanya is her name. He's been on and off with her since junior year, not much I can do about it. I don't hate the girl but I'm not crazy about her. She's too fake for my liking, and Alice can't stand her.

"Nope, not at all. I mean we act the same as always, overly affectionate for a pair of best friends but we still remain on that level. Unfortunate but I can't do anything about it, Edward is stubborn and he's afraid of letting go. Tanya and he cheat on each other all the fucking time, they break up like twice a week, it's unbelievable." I replied. Alice frowned, she wants to slap Edward upside his head for the way he acts sometimes. Everyone does, they feel bad for me. I hate the sympathy act but I know it's cause they care, therefore I can't really get angry. Doesn't help how frustrated I get because of Tanya. I hate that her and Edward don't even have a real relationship yet they still stick together. Unfathomable. Unimaginable.

"Well you know Edward is just covering up the way he feels. I mean come on Bella, you and Edward, total match made in heaven. It's so obvious the way you feel for each other, he's just scared of rejection. Why else do you think he stays with her, she comes crawling back so he doesn't have to go and get rejected by other chicks. He knows your a good person, he is scared of hurting you." She explained. I sighed and shook my head taking a sip of the refreshing liquid. It's cool, slides right down my throat.

"Whatever, he hurts me every time he goes back, he just doesn't know it. I have to be brave and be the good friend and be there for him. He doesn't care about how I feel though." I whispered, feeling tears. I quickly blink them away, refusing to show any sign of weakness. I'm blunt. I'm forward. I say what I feel. I don't give two shits what anyone says or thinks about me. I am me and you can take it or leave it. Alice hugs me and I sigh softly, hugging her back.

"It'll be alright honey, I promise you." We pulled away and Edward came strolling in for another beer.

"Hey girls! Having fun with some girly talk that I'm no good at?" He smirked and walked over after grabbing his beverage. We nodded.

"Just bore after bore, you wouldn't be interested. Go finish watching the game, you need to tell us the after show scores ok?" Alice asked. He nodded and smiled at me before leaving the room. I looked back at Alice biting my bottom lip. She gave me a sad smile. Why do I feel like my life is about to get a hundred times more complicated?


	3. Wide Awake, My Mistake, So Predictable

**NOT MINE!**

* * *

"Edward Anthony Cullen you are such a cheater! This is no way to play the game correctly!" I whined as his large thumb squished my much smaller one. We were playing the most intense game of thumb war, Edward and I get extremely competitive at everything. Baking cakes. Wrestling. Who walks the fastest. Who can go five minutes without saying "that's what she said".

"Oh don't be such a baby! You're just jealous at my amazing skills because I'm owning you fool!" He replied. I scoffed and pushed him earning a gasp out of him as I smirked. He glared playfully and stood up flicking me in the forehead.

"Ow!" I yelled. He smiled before kissing the spot he flicked.

"Better?" He whispered huskily up close to my face. My eyes looked directly into his warm honey pools, I nearly melted. His warm breath hit my face making my own hitch in my throat. A lump as hard a rock filled my throat, choking me almost. I was unable to swallow it and I started panicking. Edward pulled his head back when he heard his cell phone ring. He grabbed the Blackberry from the coffee table and sighed before picking it up. I knew that ringtone anywhere, Tanya. I rolled my eyes knowing I'd be ignored. I got up off the couch and walked into my kitchen and grabbed myself something to drink. I refuse to listen to that shit, I hate it. I hate that I love him so much. I hate that I can't just change who I like. My hearts calls for Edward, does his ever do the same? I heard him arguing over the phone, repeating the same lines as always.

"Tanya it's not what you think, I'm not allowed to spend time with my best friend?" She is such a jealous bitch.

"What I'm not allowed to have girl friends but your allowed to have guy friends? How is that fair in any sense? How does that make any sense to you?" She can be quite idiotic sometimes, it's amazing sometimes at the stupid things she says. It makes me chuckle to myself thinking about those times. I shake my head, I shouldn't be laughing...but I'm going to continue to do it anyways.

"Well fuck you, I'm hanging out with whoever I want. I've know Bella way longer than I've known you, go be a whore!" He hangs up abruptly. Right about now he's running his fingers through those gorgeous locks, frustrated with himself, mumbling to himself how much he hates "that cock sucking ho bag". No joke, Edward can get quite mean when he wants to be. But the rest of the time he's the biggest fluffy sweetheart, I love that about him. I heard his footsteps come in and I sit myself on the counter.

"Why'd you leave?" He asked. I give him the are-you-retarded look and he flinched.

"Why do you think Eddie? I don't like being ignored in my own home by company, besides I figured you were going to ditch me for her so I came here to cool off." I snapped.

Edward sighed and muttered "Now your mad at me." His voice was so broken, so sad, he hates when I get mad at him. I never understood what it effected him so much but it always has. Guess he cares deep down. "Please don't be mad, I don't mean to be such an asshole sometimes, it just happens because I'm selfish. Will you please not be mad at me? I hate when you are. I always feel like a pathetic friend." He begged and walked over to me. He stood in-between my legs and gave me his sad puppy dog eyes and that sickly frown. God dammit Edward, dammit for being so fucking cute! I groaned before shoving his shoulder.

"I'm not mad, I heard you argued with her to stay with me. For that I appreciate you. Did you guys break up again?" I sneered the last part. His eyes filled up with more sorrow and disappointment. He nodded.

"Edward what you and her do...let's put it frank here, retarded. Just plain fucking stupid. There's no reason to break up and get back together with someone so frequently. That is not a healthy relationship in any way shape or form, I cannot believe after all these years you still continue to do this. To hurt yourself, why won't you just fucking move on?" I questioned. Edward looked down at his hands, he looked deep in thought. I hated yelling at him and lecturing him but as his best friend and as the girl who is fucking in love with him, I think I deserve the right to say what I really think.

"Well?" I pried. Yeah I'm being a bitch, sue me, Edward needs some talking to.

"Honestly...I'm scared. I've only ever been with Tanya, for years she's all I've known. I'm scared of being turned down by girls. I know Tanya will always come crawling back to me." He whispered. God Edward needs to set his priorities straight, but Alice wasn't lying.

"You're too good for that, too good for her. You deserve a real relationship Edward. That's what you've been striving for, obviously you haven't found it in Tanya. There are millions of girls who want you Edward, go out and look for the one who captures you the most. Tanya is no good." I replied. Edward gave me a once over look, he was contemplating. Letting what I said sink in. Good, he's actually listening.

"I-I want to, but it's so hard. I-I love this one girl, she's untouchable though." He muttered. What girl? Who is this chick!

"Who!" I screamed. I was furious...but mostly heart broken. I felt the pieces of my heart crumbling, I'm sure they could kill me. They were sharp, they cut through me like a knife. He practically stabbed me. Edward just killed my heart forever.

"You know her...she's my friend. But she's too good for me, being rejected by her would be like jumping off a bridge, I wouldn't handle it well. Let's just leave it alone." Edward pleaded. I rolled my eyes and pushed him away.

"Get out Edward. Talk to me when you think you can handle it." I stated with a straight face. He knew I was angry now, he knew I wasn't playing. Edward grabbed his keys and looked me right in the eyes.

"You're still my best friend, you always will be." He whispered before kissing my forehead and leaving. The door slammed shut and I fell to the floor burying my face in my knees as I pulled them up to my chest. My world is fading to black. My heart is broken. My emotions are drained. Why do I try so hard when he puts no effort forward?


	4. I Fought it For a Long Time Now

**NOT MINE!**

* * *

I currently want to stab Jason Mraz. I want to stab him in his heart for writing this damn song and sounding so fucking beautiful in it. "Lucky" played throughout the surround system in my living room, no it is not lucky to be in love with your best friend. You're wrong on so many levels Jason. Falling in love with your best friend is the hardest experience to ever go through, it pushes your mind to new levels, sends it in waves you never thought it could travel.

It's been four days since Edward's and my fight. I was tempted to pick up his phone calls. I was tempted to type away and reply to his desperate texts. I was so ready, ready to forgive him. I wasn't angry, I was just heart broken. Didn't he realize this? Didn't he see it? Well I finally took a chance and picked up his phone call.

"Hello?"

"Bella babe please, please just let me come over so we can talk! I need you back, it hurts, please just let me back over." His pleading tone let me know he was crying. Was he heart broken too? I sniffled and wiped my eyes.

"Yes come over." He hangs up and I rub my temples rocking back and forth. Stupid song. Stupid situation. Everything is just stupid. I hate being like this, but I felt like my heart had just been stomped on. When you go through heart break and admit it isn't easy call me. When you admit that having your heart shattered doesn't kill you inside, I'll clap because you stopped lying. I hate heart break. The door bell rings five minutes later, guess Edward was desperate. He sped over here. I stood up, the song repeating itself, over and over. I answered the door but didn't even get a chance to blink before I was pushed into the wall behind me, arms tightly wound around me, Edward holding me for dear life.

"I'm so sorry, oh God I am so sorry please forgive me. Please don't be mad anymore, please I can't take it. Bella I'm so sorry for the hurt." Edward was sobbing, his back heaving, his eyes red and puffy. I felt so bad, he was more torn up then I was. I ran my fingers through his hair, his face was buried in my neck, it made things easier. My shirt became soaked but I continued to hold his quivering form. I've never seen someone shake so violently before, I thought his convulsions would turn into a full on seizure.

"Edward you have to calm down, please it's ok stop crying, I'm not mad anymore. It's alright." I tried to reason with him.

"I'm such an asshole, I hurt you so much. I ignored my best friend for a girl, it's over between us. I ended things officially, I can't let her stand in the way of us. In the way of my best friend. In the way of my love." My eyes widen, did he say what I think he just said? I give him a confused glance, his eyes were glassy.

"Edward you have no idea what your saying, your hysterical you're still with Tanya, and I'm just your friend. Remember? You and I aren't anything." I replied. He shook his head and held my face in his hands, cupping my cheeks gently in his rough calloused hands.

"But we could be, if you gave me a chance. I love you. I always have. I know what I'm saying. I know how I feel. Don't you dare try and tell me how I do and don't feel, it's inside of me. It's all I've thought about. Best friends fall in love, it's possible." Edward explained. My jaw trembled and I shook my head and hit his shoulders.

"Your lying to me! Stop lying! Do us both a favor Edward, forget it. You don't feel that way about me, you care about me and love me in a friendly way only. Strictly friendly only, I promise you that." I said. Edward pushed me farther into the wall.

"No! I know how I feel God dammit I just fucking told you!" He screamed.

"Your hysterical Edward you're not in the right mind to be throwing those kinds of words around! Don't fucking say it if it's not how you really feel!" I shouted. I pushed him away from me but he stood his ground and placed his hands on either side of my body. I gulped, his face was pushed up close to mine, our breathing ragged, our foreheads pressed together. I didn't know what to think. I didn't know how to feel. He doesn't love me like that, if he did then we would have been together a long time ago, our friends would have found a way to get passed my brother.

"Edward no. You don't know what love is." I whispered. He grabbed one side of my neck and placed his mouth on the other side, leaving sensual kisses up and gently, his teeth nipping. I moaned, my head fell back giving him better access. His other hand gripped my hip in a bruising form, my hands tangled in his hair.

"I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again" My God shut up Jason! You're so not helping my cause, I shouldn't be letting Edward do this. But God dammit does it feel so good.

"Is this what love feels like? Doesn't this make you feel good? Love should make you feel good, don't tell me it doesn't feel amazing." Edward growled, his warm tongue gliding across my smooth skin. My heart thumped wildly in my chest and my eyes widened. Why am I letting him do this? Push him off! He's using you! Do it now before it's too late! Do it before you can't, do it before you have no more strength. I repeated this to myself and tried, I really did. I shoved him off and everything, but his amazing tongue, his sweet lips, I wanted more. I couldn't resist.

"Edward please don't do this..." I begged but pulled him closer, his mouth sucking on my collarbone. His hips pressed into mine, grinding together. Our breathing was ragged as he grabbed my face.

"Don't tell me what the fuck to do. I want to make you feel so good. I am determined, your mine now." His tone wasn't scary, wasn't demanding, it was a statement no hesitation within it. His tone dripped lust but was soft and I found a certain passion within it. I opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted by the doorbell. Edward took his hoodie off and told me to put it on, I knew he meant to cover my neck. I sighed slipping it on as he opened the door revealing Emmett and Jasper.

"Hey kids let us in!" Emmett squealed. I smiled when my brother scooped me up into his arms, I felt safe. As I hugged him tightly I looked into Edward's eyes, he smirked before winking at me and leaving. What the fuck did I just get myself into?


	5. My Hands Full of Unhealthy Obsessions

**NOT MINE!**

* * *

"What happened! Care to explain?" Alice demanded as she entered my house the next afternoon. I bit my bottom lip, is she angry? I don't know why she would be, I guess it's just that over-protective best friend side coming out in here. I twiddled my thumbs.

"Edward came over yesterday to apologize and well...he told me he loved me. And he was completely hysterical so I didn't believe a word of it and I told him that and then he yelled at me telling me I shouldn't tell him how he feels because I don't know. Then I pushed him away from me but he had me pinned against the world and he started kissing my neck, telling me love should feel good. And that he wants to make me feel so good, luckily Emmett and Jasper came when they did because I couldn't stop." I explained softly. Alice sighed shaking her head before sitting on the arm of the couch.

"I cannot believe he's doing this, please don't fall for any of this Bella. You're smarter than this, yes he is our best friend and I have always believed that he's felt strongly about you but he can't use you like this, Edward has never been in a stable enough relationship to know what love is." She replied. I sighed rubbing my forehead in frustration, twirling my curls around two of my fingers.

"I love him...and I don't know if I can stop. I don't know if I want to stop Alice. It felt so good, Edward knew what he was doing. And I just don't have the strength to push him away, he's my best friend, I hate seeing him so hurt. He was torn up yesterday." I said. Alice bit her bottom lip.

"I don't know what to say, I can't tell you what to do. I just don't want you to get hurt, you don't deserve it. Know you can always call me and I'll be right over, I'll always be here for you." She smiled at me and I smiled back hugging her tightly. So she didn't exactly approve of the situation but she's letting me make my own mistakes. But I think I can change Edward...for the best. It's going to be so hard though. Hopefully I don't end up heart broken in the end. Alice ends up sleeping over, we practically talk all night. And when she leaves the next morning and I finish getting cleaned up there in a knock at my door, the doorbell ringing along with it. I run my hand through my hair and answer the door, sure enough it's Edward, Jasper and Emmett. No James? Gym meet probably, I swear he is obsessed.

"Hey guys come in." I smiled giving them each a friendly hug, Edward's was a little too friendly. His hands ran down my lower back and landed on my ass, squeezing it through my tight skinny jeans.

"Oh God why did you wear such tight skinny jeans...you're teasing me." He whined. I shook my head and pushed him off before anyone would notice and Edward sighed happily to himself when I walked into the living room. The boys had made themselves comfy on my couch already, using my television.

"So when is the next tour going to start?" I questioned. I love going on tour with them, it's so exciting and plus I take pictures while they're on stage all the time, professional ones that eventually go on Buzznet or Google. I get paid to do pictures each night and I sometimes even do merch with Vinny.

"Very soon, the album is coming out in mid June, then we will hit Warped Tour." Emmett told me. I smiled excitedly. I loved Warped Tour, it's the fucking best. It's always hot but that's alright. It's about three months long. Their new album Nothing Personal sounds amazing, Alice and I got the first copies. Edward's voice sounds amazing, his vocals have improved so much. And the songs are extremely personal, they have a lot of emotion.

"Do you guys want anything to drink?" I asked after a while. They all nodded and I went into the kitchen and grabbed three beers and a bottle of water for me. Yes I drink, even though I'm not twenty one yet but I don't feel like it right now. As I'm backing myself away from the fridge, drinks in tow I feel strong arms wrap around my waist. I jump, the bottles falling to the kitchen floor and shattering.

"Shit." I muttered.

"YOU ALRIGHT BELLA!" Emmett's concerned voice yelled.

"Yeah I'm alright Em. I got this!" I shouted back.

"Sorry." Edward whispered.

"Get off." I hissed and pushed his arms from my waist and bent down collecting the larger pieces of glass before grabbing some paper towels and wiping the floor. I winced as I felt some shards go into my hand.

"Ow!" Edward bent down to help me, I ignored him. This is his fault, if he hadn't snuck up on me then I wouldn't have dropped everything.

"Baby let me help you get the glass out of your fucking hand at least." Edward said gently. I shook my head, being stubborn is a family trait that the Swans acquire quite nicely, and I grab the first aid kit under the sink grabbing some tweezers. I put my hand over a wet rag so the blood drips there instead of on the island counter tops or floor. Edward's hands gripped my hips and I rolled my eyes.

"Just let help you your not doing it right, your struggling and it's just going to make the glass go deeper." He insisted.

"Leave me the fuck alone Edward I got this!" I didn't exactly yell it but there was anger in my tone. Edward sensed it but he kept pushing me.

"If you had this you would have already gotten the glass out, now quit being so fucking stubborn and let me help you." He spun me to face him and he set me up on the counter top, standing in-between my legs. He pushed the sleeves of my shirt up which I silently thanked him for, I love this shirt I don't want no blotches of blood on it.

He takes my much smaller and way softer hand in his large, calloused and rough hand. His hands feel so good, I bet they would feel even better running up and down my body. Whoa! Impure thoughts, I can't give in to Edward anymore. I'm trying to change him. I can't be used. I snort to myself, this is going to be impossible. Edward was concentrated, his tongue sticking out the corner of his mouth slightly, his big eye-brows furrowed.

He managed to get the two pieces of glass out, I winced when he pulled them out. He smiled to himself before helping me down and putting my hand over the sink.

"Ow..." I whined as the cold water stung the cut deeply. I frowned and tried to ignore the pain, Edward let me forget. He kissed my forehead gently telling me I was alright. I smiled slightly, pecking his lips for comfort. Wow. He turned the sink off and wrapped my hand in gauze and tape before kissing the palm lightly. I smiled and rubbed his head gently, he nuzzled his nose on my chest, placing his hands on my hips again pulling me closer by the belt loops.

"Do I get a thank you?" He whispered huskily in my ear, pushing my bangs back behind my ear. I gulped.

"T-Thanks." I stuttered. He smirked, placing his face in my neck as he began sucking, kissing, nibbling sensually, sliding his hands up my shirt and rubbing my flat toned stomach, his lips were so warm and so soft, he nibbled underneath my chin. I gasped pulling him closer, tugging at the ends of his hair coming out from his beanie.

"E-Edward stop..." I muttered. He smirked against my skin, moving his hips back and forth, rubbing against me each time. Our hips clashed, we both moaned at the contact. Edward was incredibly turned on, I felt him through his tight skinnies each time his hips met mine.

"I don't think you want me to." He replied as his rough hands massaged me through my shirt, my head tilted back and he picked me up placing me on the counter. I grabbed his face pressing my forehead to his. His warm honey eyes were now a dark brown, completely filled with lust and want.

"Edward stop." I said more confidently. He tsked under his tongue, his lips pressing against mine forcefully, I tried to not kiss back, I kept my eyes shut tightly but Edward just moved his lips against mine, his hands gripping mine tightly, connecting our fingers. His tongue licked my bottom lip and I knew if I didn't open my mouth he would go in any way. I was correct. His warm tongue slid into my mouth, opening a new barrier between us, I couldn't help it. His tongue felt so good, I finally started kissing back. I took off his beanie throwing it across the kitchen grabbing his hair tightly, my fingers tangling within it. He moaned into the kiss, luckily it was muffled with the kiss. He scooted me closer to the edge of the counter, his tongue moving against mine. Our lips pulled apart and pushed back together in a smooth rhythm. But then I heard it, I heard footsteps coming. I quickly pull away from Edward pushing him away slightly, he was still standing in-between my legs. He gave me a confused glance but then I glared at him and showed him my hand. He caught on.

"Hey are you alright Bella?" Jasper asked as he grabbed two beers. I nodded smiling and laughing the incident off.

"Yeah you know me, big klutz, I grabbed one too many drinks and they broke on the floor, when I cleaned up bam glass in my hands. Luckily Edward was here to help me clean it up." I explained. Jasper chuckled.

"Indeed, Emmett and I can't clean cuts for shit. We didn't pay enough attention in health class. Come join us when your done." He said. We nodded and he left the room and Edward's lips were almost pressed to mine again but I put my index finger on his soft lips, looking in the direction of the dark separating my kitchen and living room.

"She what! Is she ok! ISABELLA ARE YOU OK!" Emmett shouted. I giggled.

"She's fine dude Edward cleaned it up." Jasper assured him. I felt my finger engulfed in warmth all the sudden, it was in Edward's hot mouth, his silky tongue gliding across it, sucking it, moaning around it. I gave him a weird look but his eyes just glowed with mischief, my finger slipping out of my his mouth as he kissed my wrists, and arms and back to my neck. I grabbed his head and whispered "You're going deaf, too many loud shows babe." I nibbled the lobe and Edward moaned, rubbing my jean clad thighs.

"How'd you hear that? You've been to all the same concerts as me." He groaned, his lips kissing each fingers and sucking on my knuckles. I closed my eyes smiling, he is so good with his mouth. I played with his hair as my own lips pressed in his neck, nibbling and sucking on his Adam's apple, which got a loud moan out of him. The TV is loud enough and Emmett and Jasper are just as deaf, I hope they didn't hear it.

"You've got to be quiet baby..." I licked up the side of his neck, he needs a shave soon stubble prickled on my tongue. I nibbled his ear lobe, kiss his cute nose, sucking on his collar bone. Edward was enjoying himself.

"Bella baby stop I'm so hard you're going to make me explode..." I smirked to myself and placed my hand on his bulge. His eyes shot open and he bit his lips moaning through his teeth. His breathing was ragged as I rubbed gently, squeezing lightly.

"P-Please Bella..." He begged. I un-buttoned his skinny jeans pulling them down slightly, my hand traveling underneath his boxers. As soon as my hand came in contact with his hard friend, Edward buried his face in my neck, muffling his loud moans. His lips made work on my neck, keeping him busy so he wouldn't scream. I rubbed him up and down slowly, teasing him, my finger tip running along the pulsating vein.

"Shit baby go faster please I'm so close already..." Edward moaned out. I grabbed his cheek with my other hand as I pushed my lips on his. I moved my hand up and down at a faster pace, squeezing slightly every once and a while and soon enough I felt warm fluid cover my hand, sticky and white. Edward moaned my name in my ear, holding me tightly as I kept moving my hand helping him get the best. I saw he was panting as he rested against me, I had the best idea. I grabbed his chin in my fingers as I had him look at me. I brought my sticky hand to my mouth, gladly licking it all up in one lick due to most of it being in Edward's boxers. His eyes widened and he groaned gently.

"Now that you're done, clean yourself up." I hopped off the kitchen counter, washing my hand and giggling as I left a very turned on Edward Anthony Cullen behind me. Maybe this won't be so bad, maybe it could even be fun.


	6. A Dead End Sign Waits Down The Line

**NOT MINE!**

* * *

"Come on sis we're going to be late!" Emmett yelled from the bottom of my staircase. I rolled my eyes and finished spraying on my perfume before grabbing my phone and stuffing it into my pocket, grabbing my keys and leaving my room.

"It's just Edward's and it's not like it's a party, it's just the gang for movie night." I replied. Emmett is so over-dramatic tonight.

"Well excuse me, I love movie night it's my favorite day of the week! We've been doing it since the eighth grade! Now let's go!" He grabbed my hand and dragged me outside to his BMW. Emmett is right though, it's a tradition we've been taking part in since eighth grade. It started the first week Edward came to school, when we welcomed him into our group he invited us over. It's been that way for years, we never miss a night. The goal is to rent lots of movies or watch movies we already own and each lots of munchies. Everyone brings something, I'm bringing the popcorn and soda.

"So you and Edward have been acting a little strange lately, you guys alright?" Emmett questioned as we pulled out of my driveway and started the fifteen minutes to Edward's. Oh god does he suspect something? Edward and I are pretty sneaky, it's been going on for almost a week. My heart beat quickens, if Emmett found out he'd kill Edward.

"We're fine, why do you ask?" Ok I can do this, the third degree isn't too bad. Right? Right. Emmett gives me an odd glance before taking a left.

"You know just you guys spend more alone time together than before and I don't know, more flirty than you used to. I know you have a crush on him but I wouldn't suggest you keep with Edward like that Bella. He's my best friend but I know how he is, he doesn't know how to handle a real relationship look at him and Tanya. They were fucked up." Emmett said honestly. Oh no! He does suspect! My hands tremble.

"I can take care of myself Emmett, it's nothing really." I whispered. He sighed and checked either side of the street at his stop sign before continuing on. The night sky was purple and black, glittering stars covered the sky like a big blanket. I closed my eyes trying to calm myself.

"I care about you sis, you're my baby and I hate to see you upset. Just...be careful alright?" I nodded and leaned over kissing his cheek before he smiled. Serious talk with Emmett Swan, who would have ever thought it was a possibility. He can be quite serious when he needs to be, when he knows the person needs him to be. We pull up outside Edward's house, everyone was already there judging on the cars. Emmett and I grab our bags with the munchies we brought before ringing Edward's doorbell. He answered it with a smile and his honey eyes glowing in the porch light.

"What's up guys! Come in please." He was extremely happy, he had been since we started fooling around. I couldn't help but wonder if he was happy because he was with me or because he was getting sexual pleasure out of everything? Was fooling around with a best friend really that much of a turn on? He hugged Emmett.

"Thanks bro, I will just let myself in." Emmett walks forward greeting everyone else before Edward closed the door slightly his arms wrapping around my waist hugging me to him. His scent heavily filled my nose and I buried my face into his chest, his cologne mixed with Gain laundry detergent. I wrapped my arms around him too before he pulled back pushing my bangs behind my ears and twisting his fingers in my curls. I leaned up and he leaned down kissing me gently. I felt sparks elicit between us, shivers ran up and down my spine giving me amazing goose bumps. We moved our lips together in a slow smooth river before I pulled away slowly. Edward pressed his forehead to mine, I played with his hair.

"You look amazing," he pauses and runs his hands down my arms and over my hips and I smiled at his sweet tone, "easy access tonight." My smiled falters, good moment gone. Happy feeling demolished. I sighed rolling my eyes pushing him away.

"Yeah sure that's what it was." I whispered before walking past him and going inside. I set the munchies down on the coffee table and I was embraced by Jasper and Alice and James.

"You alright?" Jasper asked me. I looked at Alice and she frowned at me before I gave a sad smile.

"I'll be alright." I said softly and Jasper hugged me to him tighter. He's my cuddly teddy bear who listens to all my problems, mainly because he knows all about a good relationship, look at him and Alice, all these years and they're still going strong. Edward shut and locks his front door, looking a bit distraught.

"Edward man let's begin movie night! Pizza and other munchies are set out!" Edward lifted his head, giving a small smile before nodding and running over. Movie marathon is a go. I grabbed some pizza and piled my plate with chips and popcorn and grabbed a can of coke. I sat down on the couch, Edward sat on the other side of it. We weren't close together, I'm sure he will fix that. Emmett laid on the floor and James took the recliner, Jasper and Alice cuddled on the love seat. First movie: Star Trek, the new one that came out.

"You know, the dude who plays Spock looks like you Emmett. you both are good looking but you both have huge noses!" I squealed. Spock is my favorite and he is totally hot, well the guy who plays him is.

"Meany we do not! I'm way sexier!" Emmett pouts.

"Sure you are stud." Alice teases. Emmett whined and I bend over kissing his cheek. He instantly smiles and kisses my hand before I go back to my seat. Edward slowly made his way over my side of the couch, casually, unnoticeable almost. I sipped my soda, ignoring Edward. His hot breath flooded my neck, his rough hands touching my thigh.

"Get your hand off of me." I hissed. It was dark in the room, the television was the only indication of light. Edward smirked, his nose nuzzling my temple. I closed my eyes, sighing at the good feeling. His warm lips pressed to my temple lightly, his hand rubbing up and down my thigh gently.

"Bella I'm sorry if I upset you earlier, my hormones got the best of me, I didn't mean to hurt you. I really meant you look beautiful, I'm just an idiot who thinks with his dick. But you can't blame me, not when you have a best friend as sexy as you." He muttered, explaining it all in a slow mutter. I didn't want to believe him, I wanted to stay mad at him, that way he could prove to me that sex isn't all that matters. If he really loves me he should prove it.

"Whatever." I mumbled. I let him keep his hand there, he didn't try to pull anything. He just stuck close to me. After Star Trek we watch Nightmare on Elm Street, Freddy Vs. Jason, and Dead Silence. During Dead Silence I was practically clinging onto Edward, I hate dolls and that's what the movie was about. Dolls who kill you and if you scream the lady who created these dolls rips your tongue out.

"James hold me!" Emmett squealed as he clung onto the lanky boy. I was sitting on Edward's lap and burying my face in his neck and he was rubbing my back, his arms around my waist, his soothing voice whispering sweet nothings in my ear.

"Get the fuck off me Emmett!" James shouted laughing.

"Oh but baby you liked it so much last night when I was buried--"

"Emmett SHUT UP!" Jasper cut him off.

"No one loves me! Ed you still love me right?" Emmett pouted and jumped on top of us both, squeezing us tightly. We both groaned but Edward gladly held Emmett.

"Yes I still love you. I love the Swans, you two are my fav." He kisses both our cheeks and Emmett and I clap like retards. Emmett sat on us for about half the movie but then he rolled off the couch and fell asleep on the floor and James made himself comfy on the recliner, falling asleep in a recumbent position. Alice and Jasper were spooning and snoring, I sighed. I went to help Edward clean up the mess as we stepped over passed out friends. I saw him in the kitchen emptying the trash and walked over to him.

"Productive evening." I stated. He nodded and turned to me, he pulled me into his arms. He kissed my forehead.

"I am sorry about earlier I didn't mean to hurt you." He whispered. i rolled my eyes.

"Edward I'm so sick of you thinking a relationship is all about sex. It isn't, a stable relationship is more than that. I understand that you and Tanya never knew what that was but still, you can't go and pull this shit with me. I'm not like that in any way. I want a boyfriend." I said.

"I do love you though, why won't you believe me?" God Edward is so dense sometimes. I pushed him off me and put my hands on my hips.

"Edward I just told you why I don't believe you, you can't possibly love someone based on sex! We haven't even done that yet! We haven't gotten that far! I'm tired of you using me, if you love me prove it! Prove it so that we can be together-" He cut me off grabbing either side of my face pushing his lips on mine. I tried to push him off, tired to resist but those damn fireworks exploded behind the black, butterflies betrayed me and flapped in my stomach wildly. I kissed back, my hands going to his hair. I pulled away sharply and slapped him hard across the face.

"Not like that Edward!" He glared at me and shook his head trying to calm his erratic breathing.

"I know how I feel! I know you felt something in that kiss, I sure did. I felt the sparks. My knees were shaking. The butterflies erupted inside my stomach. And it's all because of you. My heart is thumping wildly, I feel like I can't breathe, and that's because of you. I do love you. Let me make love to you, show you how good it can feel." He begged. I declined backing away from him.

"No more Edward! Call me when you grow up!" I grabbed his face, giving him a long kiss, Edward tried to kiss me back but I pushed him away.

"Please don't do this..." He whispered. I sniffled and let my eyes water.

"Just leave me alone." I walked away from the kitchen and grabbed Emmett's keys from his pockets, kissing his forehead and leaving with his car, going back to his place. I don't want to even think about Edward Anthony Cullen right now.


	7. We Had Too Much Time, Too Much Us

**NOT MINE!**

* * *

~Edward's POV~

I stared at the door as it shut behind her. I heard the car engine rev up before she pulled out, leaving me in the dust. I stood there, heart swelling with hurt as she walked away from me. I know she doesn't believe me. She has every right in the fucking world to not believe me, but I was honest to God telling the fucking truth. I love her. I really do. When I first came to Forks in eighth grade, all the way from England, I didn't know anyone. And then I spotted Bella. She was in one of my classes, a class she shared with Jasper. An empty seat sat beside her and I was chosen to be seated there. It was fate.

She was beautiful even then. Even though she was going through her awkward teenage years, I was there right beside her doing the same. Her smile...God her smile was so contagious. Her laugh, completely adorable I would notice it anywhere. Her bright brown eyes lit up with a certain emotion, happiness and compassion swimming within them. She was perfection. And it just made sense for me to fall for her right then and there. I was going to make a move. But then I found out she was Emmett's baby sister. He said not to go anywhere near her, so I stayed away, admiring her from afar, watching enviously as she dated the jock straps of our class. Whenever she needed me I was there. Whenever she needed to cry or talk, I was there. I cheered her up. I brought her down. I kept her around, and she was always there for me. Bella has the most incredible heart and she is so forgiving. She sees the good in everyone, even if there is no good to see. A true saint.

And I don't deserve her. I never did. Especially when I went after Tanya. Tanya was a nice girl. A decent one. But as we got older, entered upperclassman years in high school, things changed between us. We cheated on each other. We broke each others hearts. It hurt. I tore her up. She ripped me to pieces. We are like fire and ice, completely opposite yet we always go back to each other. Not now though, not anymore. I can't do it. I finally realized how unhealthy of a relationship we had. No one can live like that, not even me. But to have a relationship with Bella...that would be, and here comes the cliche, my wildest and happiest dream come true. So sue me, she brings the corny side out in me. She brings the loving side out in me. Even though we have never been together we always acted like we were, people always assumed we were. She was more supportive of me then Tanya ever was.

Several songs mark the way I feel about Bella. Several songs I've written, recorded with my band but have never once admitted who they were really about. I guess the group just assumed they were about Tanya. But Bella had to know right? She had to realize I would never say those things about Tanya. She had to...right? I guess I'm paranoid. "Six Feet Under the Stars", perfect chronicle of us growing up in high school. Her and I would make late night beach runs, cuddle in the sand, listen to the waves, fall asleep under the stars together. "Remembering Sunday", a darker tale of what I felt like our romantic relationship was. I was that guy stumbling around, calling for her, looking and asking, but no one told me she died. Never physically had she died, she was with me all along, but she never told me how she felt. I guess I'm to blame. "Lost in Stereo", a new one off the record soon to come out, I wrote it about her and her love for music, the passion welding up inside her for it. I was hardly worth her time, she completely ignored me because of how lost she was. "Walls", a true rendition of our feelings. Walls built up between us, they have always caused us to never admit how we feel. Now that we have she doesn't believe me. She doesn't believe in it. She wants to, but she can't. I don't blame her. I'm willing to break down my walls, fuck I already have, I need her to dive in with me, to get lost in me forever. I'm determined now.

I move from the kitchen and lock my front door and sigh before climbing back onto the couch, grabbing the pillow and blanket she used, sniffing it and snuggling into both. They smelt just like her.

~

"Edward wake the fuck up!" I was being rudely shaken awake the following morning. I groaned and swatted the hands away.

"No seriously man get the fuck up my fucking car is gone and Bella is missing! Where the fuck did she go! You were the only other person awake God dammit now tell me where the hell she is!" Emmett was furious, but I heard the concern dripping in his tone. He is very protective of Bella, always has been. Why else do you think I've been afraid to make a move on her? He is her body guard. He can be quite scary when he's mad.

"I-I don't know man, she got mad and left, took your car. Maybe she went to your house or hers?" I suggested. He grabbed his phone and impatiently dialed her. His breathing was shallow and his hair was messier than ever, obviously he had been running his fingers through it.

"Isabella Marie Swan where the fuck are you! Why did you disappear in the middle of the night! That is no fucking excuse you could have fucking left a note or told someone other than Edward who doesn't remember shit! I know I know just tell me where the fuck your at so I can stop worrying? Ok, I'll be over soon. I love you too, ok bye." He sighs relieved and I see him smile.

"Where is she?" I questioned sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"She's at my place, said she didn't feel like spending the night. Are things alright? Did anything happen after we fell asleep?" He gave me a once over, gave me a look that I couldn't describe. To be honest I could not read or depict the emotions running across his face. Oh you know nothing new, your little sister and I almost fucked, close to a hand job at least, nothing out of the ordinary. I gulped. Yeah like I'm really going to tell him that, he'd have my balls on a plate serving them to the wolves.

"Nothing, she just felt like going home is all. I guess she didn't feel well." I was trying to lie, failing miserably but Emmett shrugged it off.

"Ok whatever, come by my place in about an hour or so, we can all hang out there. That's where she's at." I nodded and he gave me a quick hug before leaving. I sighed a breath of relief when my front door slammed shut. Guess everyone else had left when I was still asleep. Jasper must have been in the car waiting, he lives here with me. I fed my dog, Sebastian, and went upstairs to shower. I scrubbed up, and toweled off, clothed myself and grabbed my keys and cell phone and wallet. Time to go to Emmett's. I hope I don't fuck up.

~Bella's POV~

"Hey Bella come here I want to talk to you." Jasper said. I got up from my seat and followed him out to Emmett's backyard. We stood staring at the pool.

"You alright? Last night you seemed...not Bella like. Not the Bella I grew up with anyways, is something bothering you? Do you need a heart to heart with your favorite guy friend?" he asked smiling. I sighed but nodded and he pulled me into his embrace and I snuggled closer to him. Him and Alice are the only people I can trust with this shit. I love them.

"It's Edward...you know how I am in love with him? Well about a week ago he told me that he is in love with me. Of course I don't believe him I mean how could I when he's never been in a stable enough relationship to comprehend what love is? Well...we've been fooling around. we haven't done it yet, but we mess around a lot. I hate feeling used but I love Edward and it makes me feel like I'm worth something. Last night though we got in an argument. I left, telling him to leave me alone until he grows up. I don't know what to do." I explained. Jasper frowned slightly but kissed the top of my head.

"It's alright babygirl you'll figure this shit out. Edward is a good guy, and I have been friends with him forever. I know he loves you, but I don't blame you for not believing him. Let things fall into place, they always do." He tried to assure me. I nodded, I don't know what to do. I think I will just continue to be mad at Edward. Yeah that sounds like a stupid great plan to me. I'll go with it. When Emmett arrived and lectured me he gave me a big hug and kiss to the head and of course said Edward was coming over. Great, just what I need. The one person I'm trying to avoid and in my own brothers house too. Fucking swell. The doorbell rings an hour later and Edward walks through the front door. God he looks amazing. I can't help but drool, his messy sex hair, his tight skinnies, Glamour Kills shirt hugging his chest. He waved at me and I gave a small wave.

The boys went straight for video games, I said I needed air. I went outside to the backyard and sat on one of the porch chairs, facing the pool and thinking to myself. Edward will follow me. Find an excuse to. He always does. Sure enough, seconds later, the back French door opens and closes as his foot steps grow closer until he's behind me.

"You want to talk?" He questioned softly. I ignored him. Yes I'm being childish, sue me. I stood up and began to walk away but he grabbed my wrist. I stood my ground and soon fell under his spell. He slowly pulled my back to his chest, his arms tightening around me. I didn't move. Stood stiff.

"Just listen to me please?" Edward was begging. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know what it is about you Bella but I've always loved you. Believe it or not, it was love at first sight for me. All the way back in eighth grade my first day there. You were so nice to me, so welcoming, and you were beautiful even then. And I fell for you. But Emmett told me to stay away from you, threatened me, so I did. I admired you from afar for years, and then Tanya came into the picture. I'm sorry for hurting you but I love you. A lot." Edward admitted. He sounded sincere, I wanted to believe him. I closed my eyes tightly trying to. But I'm so hurt. So angry by him. I push him away.

"Get the fuck away from Cullen and don't even think about laying a hand on me." I sneered. Edward just smirked, that gorgeous crooked grin spreading across his flawless face. I whined and shook my head but he just walked towards me. I took a step back. he walked another step forward. This continued until my back was pressed against the wall of the house. I gulped as Edward pushed his body close to mine, causing every part of us to touch. His hands were on either side of me. His face lowered down so he could look me in the eyes, I was still looking up at him a fair amount. My heart pounded in my ears. My breathing was shallow.

"You can't stop me, you won't stop me. You like it, you like the attention I give you. Don't deny how good I make you feel Bella." Edward's voice was low and oh so sexy. I glared up at him and pushed on his chest but it did little to nothing to stop him. He still stood close, his eyes boring into mine.

"You don't know what the fuck I want Edward." I hissed. He moved his hands up my bare thighs, up my hips and grabbed my hands in his, lacing our fingers together, his forehead pressed to mine.

"See the thing is Bella, I do have an idea. I do know how you feel and what you want. You are just as guilty as me, you never push me away. You always give in, I know you like the way I make you feel." He said calmly. I wanted to slap him and I made a move to but he grabbed my wrist, bring my hand to his lips, kissing each finger tip gently, sucking lightly. I bit my bottom lip, oh how badly I want him. He was trying to rile me up, it was working well to his advantage. Edward's lips pressed into the skin of my neck, those warm smooth plates sucking on my skin like a new born baby. He let go of my hands and they instantly dove into his hair as I pulled him closer. He picked me up, legs wound tightly around his waist and our lips pressed aggressively together. Our tongues met instantly, our need for each other growing.

"The way you make me feel...it really turns me on..." Edward sang lightly in my ear as he began to move his hips into mine, I gasped, were we seriously dry humping outside my older brothers house? In his backyard? Oh God I feel like such a whore...but the thrill of being caught at any moment made it even better. My anger for Edward was turning into angry passion, raw lust. I wanted him. And wanted him in the most amazing way.

"Edward I need you..." I whined and nibbled his ear lobe, pulling his hair the way I know he likes it. Edward moaned and went to un-button my shorts. He was having trouble, I gladly helped him out and we worked on his pants. Luckily he didn't wear a belt today, that would have been my enemy. The anticipation built up as Edward rubbed against me, his very ahem happy self, rubbing and grinding against my hips and most sensitive area. We both moaned in response, I pulled his hair tighter, Edward pushing and rubbing continuously moving quickly. We were panting, wow I haven't dry humped with a guy like this since...I was like sixteen. I lost my virginity when I was almost seventeen but before I ever did that with a guy...we did this. It was the best way to get pleasure without getting completely naked. Edward knew this, I knew he had done this with plenty of girls. He did cheat on Tanya quite frequently after all. Besides when we were in school and got drunk at parties he was always my dance partner and Edward is defiantly good with his hips, and at grinding.

"Oh God Bella..." Edward moaned in my ear, nibbling on the side of my neck. My breathing was ragged and I felt close, the burning sensation was building, building up to the highest top. Like a giant roller coaster, Edward was pushing me to my limits, a few more rubs, a game of "touch me here touch me there" was all it took for that wonderful fire to explode within my lower stomach. I threw my head back moaning Edward's name, he kept moving.

"I'm so close Bella..." He went quicker than ever before moaning my own name, before Edward pushed me further into the wall, resting against me. Our underwear now wet, we quickly got dressed. I glared at Edward but all he could do was smile at me.

"I knew you couldn't resist, you won't be able to ever..." He teased.

"Fuck you Edward, I really hate you." Lie. Lie. Lie. Edward tsked under his tongue shaking his head before kissing me softly on the lips. I wanted to faint. I wanted to punch him in the fucking face. But all I did was hold onto his neck for dear life, my knees quivering, giving out and betraying me. Edward smirked before pushing his forehead against mine.

"Yeah you really hate me babe." Edward said huskily, his rough hands holding me tight against his body. Why does he do this to me? Or a better question: why do I let him?


	8. She Lays Her Halo On The Pillow

**NOT MINE!**

* * *

"Nice hickey." Alice pointed out laughing at me as we sat in the living room of my house. I stuck my tongue out at her and rolled my eyes.

"It's so hard to keep Edward away from my neck, it's his favorite place to make his mark. But you know what, it's getting harder to wear shirts that show cleavage because he bites there too." I explained with a pout. Alice was laughing.

"Obviously he can't get enough of you, what are you going to do when you have to go on tour and your locked in a bus with him for hours at a time. You know he'll sneak into your bunk." She replied. I nodded.

"I'm nervous for tour, I mean like I'm happy and excited to go but with Edward's behavior I'm scared that Emmett will somehow find out. He already suspects something." I said. Alice shrugged her shoulders and sighed softly.

"You're just going to have to be careful. Any improvement in his behavior?" She questioned. I shook my head sadly.

"Nope, I don't understand he can be completely sweet but then turn into an asshole in a flash. It's getting really annoying." I told her.

"Yeah well we all know Edward doesn't use his brain sometimes so this will be a challenge but if you two love each other like I know you do you will figure out a way to make it work." Why is Alice always right? I shoved her shoulder playfully.

"Damn you for always being right." I teased. She giggled and winked.

"You know it." My cell phone interrupted us and I smiled hearing Edward's ringtone.

_**"I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover**_  
_** I love you forever, forever is over**_  
_** We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight**_  
_** So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye**_  
_** (Oh yeah!)**_

_** There's just one thing would make me say**_  
_** (Oh yeah!)**_  
_** I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover**_  
_** I love you forever, but now it's over**_  
_** (Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey)" **_

I pick up the iPhone, smile at the picture of Edward and I: he's hugging me to him and he took the picture and he's smirking and I'm laughing not facing the camera.

"Hey Edward what's up?"

"Nothing I'm really bored, are you alone? Come cure me please?" I looked at Alice she was listening because I had put him on speaker.

"What do I do?" I mouthed. She gave me a finger to indicate to wait a minute. She bit her lip, I heard Edward exhale a soft breath.

"Just go with it." She mouthed back. I cleared my throat.

"Why do you want me to come cure you?" She smiled and nodded. I nodded back to giving her a thumbs up.

"Because your my best friend and the best cuddler on the planet, besides I want to spend time with you. Will you just come over?" He sounded so sweet, so sincere, I give Alice a confused glance. She nodded for me to continue.

"Well I guess I could, just for a while. Is Jasper over at the house?"

"No he is spending the night at Alice's for some alone time, is she still with you?" Alice's eyes widened and she smacked her forehead. I urged her to get up and grab her stuff so she won't be late, she lives ten minutes from me.

"Right! Well yeah she's still here but she was just leaving so I guess I'll leave now too and see you soon?"

"Defiantly, bye babe." I hang up and grab my keys and I suddenly realized I was still in PJ's.

"Should I change?" I asked. Alice shook her head.

"Nah your just staying and cuddling with him, no big deal." I nodded and tucked my bangs behind my ears, well at least I have makeup on. I opened the garage door after locking the front door and checking the back one. Alice hugged me, wishing me luck, before getting in her own car. I un-lock mine and close the door, starting the engine and buckling up. I plug my phone in so I can listen to music from it. I put my driving playlist on, "Hero/Heroine" by Boys Like Girls came on. I start the drive to Edward's, feeling a little anxious. We've been doing the fooling around thing for the past month, it's getting really hard. Edward and I haven't slept together yet, I seriously don't know how he's held out this long. I've wanted to, we've gotten close but I don't understand him. He said he wants to prove to me that he can be a great boyfriend, that he really does love me. He's done shit but let me know he's a great lover. I see a sweet side, I know there is one, it used to always come out before this happened, but it hasn't come out to play in so long.

Upon arrival at Edward's I lock my car and walk up his driveway and ring his doorbell. His rather large house that he shares with Jasper was lit up from the inside, the glass and dark cherry wood door exposing this to me. Edward opens the door in casual attire, a Glamour Kills shirt and some skinny jeans. His hair looked messy as always and he smiled when he saw me.

"Hey babe come in." He grabbed my hand pulling me inside. He shut the front door, locking it, before bending down and kissing me gently on the lips. I closed my eyes feeling that incredible feeling rush through my veins. Did he ever feel it? Has he ever experienced such a euphoria before? Probably not. I pull back and Edward leads me into the living room, hands on my hips guiding me. We go and sit on his plush couches. I kicked off my slippers and laid back against a comfy pillow. Edward laid his body on mine, using my chest as a pillow, as his arms wound around my waist. I, without thinking, begin to play with his hair. Running my fingers through it, twirling soft brown locks around my fingers. Edward sighed contently and held me just a little tighter.

"That feels good." He whispered. I looked down at him and smiled before kissing the top of his head. His hands moved to my exposed thighs and I was about to push him off but all he did was rub them lovingly with his hands. In a slow, soft motion, I instantly relaxed.

"Bella am I a good friend?" Edward asked almost in a whisper. I gave him a confused glance and he turned so he could face me, his chin now propped up on my chest.

"What makes you think you aren't?" He frowned and shrugged his shoulders and waved his hand in the air.

"This situation makes me doubt it, I've been so shitty to you. I've been so caught up in amazing pleasure that I am slowly losing my best friend." He explained. I shook my head and shushed him, placing my index finger on his warm lip. I cupped his other cheek with my hand, rubbing it softly.

"Edward, you're always going to be my best friend. I could never hate you, you infuriate me beyond no belief, especially lately, but I'll always love you. You'll always own my heart, you captured me from day one. You're sweet when you want to be and you care about me, I know you do, just I'm not sure if it's the best friend kind of caring or the romantic kind." I replied. He winced.

"No it is the romantic kind I swear Bella, I do love you. I promise you I do, you know me better than anyone, sometimes I think you know me better than I know myself. I'd be lost without you, you were there all along, you've been here forever, but I couldn't ever have you." Edward argued.

"Be real here Edward, you haven't been in a stable enough relationship to experience love, to know what it is. What you and Tanya had wasn't love. You guys never cared for each other in that way." I said. He didn't say anything, he just grabbed my cheek and leaned up, pressing his lips to mine. I was surprised but not for long, I started kissing him back moments later, tangling my hands in his hair and moving my lips with his. The kiss was mind blowing. Full of so much love and passion, my heart thumped wildly I felt like it was going to explode. Edward's hand moved to the back of my head, tangling his fingers in my own hair. Our lips were pulling apart and pushing back together in a synced motion, no tongue, and I think that's what made the kiss so loving. So innocent. Edward pulled away slowly, his chest heaving up and down. He grabbed my hand and placed it over his heart. It pounded rapidly, his breath was ragged, I gasped.

"Look at what you did to me Bella. This is real in so many ways. This is true." He whispered. I bit my bottom lip to stop from crying.

"Then why can't you prove to me in a way that doesn't involve us getting physical? Why can't you take me on a date? Why can't you spend a night with me where you don't try to get in my pants? That's what I want Edward, yes sex is part of a relationship, but if we're going to be in one I need you to act like a boyfriend, a real boyfriend." I felt my voice wavering, my throat tightening. He rubbed my cheek gently, kissed my nose and forehead.

"Is it too late to ask you to let me make love to you? Please I promise nothing in the world will feel better. It's supposed to feel so much better when you find the one, well I know you're my one Bella. Please." He begged. Is he serious? After what I just said? But am I serious for seriously contemplating that? Does that make me a hypocrite? I grabbed his face and brought his lips down upon mine again. I wanted to feel that ecstasy again, to feel the wonderful warmth spread up from my head down to my toes. Edward moved his lips with mine, slowly, passionately. Nothing had ever felt better. His tongue entered my mouth, moving against mine. Rubbing. Coiling. Twisting. Tasting each other to the max. My hands tangled in his locks, I moaned when he pulled away began kissing my neck gently. I raised one leg, wrapping it around his waist in an attempt to get him closer.

"Please Bella, please just give in, let me help you feel so good..." He whispered against my skin, nibbling on collar bone. At this point I knew I had never wanted anything more than to sleep with Edward. To be intimate in the most wonderful way. I had always wanted to, always wished, ever since we grew up together. I wanted him to be my first, sadly it didn't work out that way, but I can always say he was my first kiss. Yup, at the end of eighth grade year, at our promotion dance after slow dancing together he took me outside to look at the summer night sky, the stars were twinkling. He said your first kiss should always be with someone you care about, said he wasted his on some girl so he could say he finally did it. He said he wanted to be mine. And I let him. He held either side of my neck gently, my hands were on his chest and he leaned down and pressed our lips together. It was sweet. Perfect. Innocent. When he pulled away he hugged me, told me that was his real first kiss. Later that night, Edward also became the first guy I ever made out with too.

"I've always wanted you to Edward..." He picked me up off the couch, my mouth began work on his neck as he carried me up the stairs, struggling because I was distracting him, moaning loudly when I'd find his spot. Edward fumbled with the door knob of his door so he just kicked it open, slamming it shut behind us as he placed me on the bed gently, crawling back on top of me. Our lips re-connected, our tongues meeting as I worked on his belt. Edward stripped off his own shirt, tossing it across the room as he moved his warm hands up my shirt, I sat up and he pulled away from my lips to take it off, but he instantly grabbed the side of my neck pushing our lips back together. His hands made work on my shorts, I struggled to get his jeans down, he helped the rest of the way. I could see Edward was very hard, I'm sure it was painful for him. To ease it I gently moved my hand to his bulge, rubbing gently. Edward moaned loudly, "Fuck that feel so good Bella." I kissed his neck gently, as his hands pulled my shorts down, his lips moving down my neck, sucking on exposed cleavage, hands running up and down my sides as his mouth latched on to my flat toned stomach. His warm tongue slid across the skin, giving me goose bumps. I threw my head back as he kissed either side of my hips, his teeth pulling down my boy shorts. He tossed those behind him and un-clipped my bra. I felt so exposed and was beginning to get really self-conscious but all Edward did was smile at me and whisper "You're so fucking beautiful." And kissed me as he slid his boxers down. He brought me closer, our hips pressing together, he wrapped my right leg around his waist, my hands moved to his hair.

Edward pushed in slowly, my eyes fell shut and we moaned in unison. I tossed my head back, curls spilling and splaying out on his large pillows, Edward grabbed my hands, linking our fingers together. He pulled out, pushing back in at a gentle pace.

"I want to make this last...I want to make you feel so good Bella..." He moaned, lazily kissing my neck. This pace was just fine for me. Incredible emotion wracked my brain. Ecstasy flowed through my veins like the sweetest drug. Edward's moans assured me he was feeling so good, my own moans allowed him to know I was being fu-filled. He was so gentle, so loving.

"Edward..." I moaned his name, his mouth became attached to mine and he released my hands allowing me to grip his hair, his back, as his hands held my hips firmly, rocking them together. That feeling was building up, I knew Edward felt it too. He rubbed my side gently with one hand and began to move a little faster, his thrusts getting kind of sloppy.

"Fuck Bella I'm so close..." Minutes had been passed between us, tongues mixing, lips moving together, skin sweating, chests heaving. We were both so close to that release, it was all we needed.

"Edward baby I-" I couldn't even complete a thought let alone a sentence as I tightened around Edward and let go of that burning flame in my stomach, my whole body was on fire. The shivers ran up and down my spine, from head to toe, I screamed Edward's name which set him off because I felt him release inside of me, he moved more desperately trying to get the best out of both of our releases.

"Bella!" He shouted, his voice coated with pleasure, lust, want, need, passion, so many feelings. I held onto him tightly and he finally collapsed next to me, pulling the blankets around us. He kissed me gently, my hands wrapped around his neck, his rubbed my back soothingly.

"I promised you it would feel better if it was with someone you really loved. It's never felt like that before." He whispered. I wanted to cry but I hid my emotion, let my trembling lips form a smile. I nodded.

"I do love you Bella, I hope that proved it." He held me tighter, I turned my back to him, he spooned me from behind. I felt my eyes water up, my chest tightening, my throat constricted large lump forming. I squeezed my eyes shut trying to get rid of that horrible feeling, I need the good feeling to come back. Need it and want it. Edward's warm breath tickled my neck, his face snuggling into the back of my neck, his warm lips pressing into my skin.

"I love you Bella." I pretended to be asleep, I tried so hard to resist him. Tried so hard to tell him I wanted our relationship to be more than something physical. It didn't work, I gave in. It felt good, I did something I had always wanted, Edward got what he wanted also but I feel so horrible. My heart ached, throbbed, I had let myself be used by Edward again. And I can't forgive myself for that. I promised myself to be strong. But all I did was let myself down.

But that was incredible. The passion. The love. The want. The need for each other had built up for so long and we finally un-leashed it. Let our feelings give in to each other, let our bodies become one. Edward and I will always be a part of each other now. As I contemplated all this I let my tears slip and I bit my bottom lip. I did something with someone I love. Someone I've always loved. How did something so wrong feel so right? Then why do I feel so guilty?


	9. Just Take Off Your Wings

**NOT MINE!**

* * *

I couldn't stand to be here anymore. When Edward was asleep I grabbed my clothes, slowly putting them back on, hurriedly doing so in case Edward wakes up. I raked his brush through my hair, stole one of his hoodies and slipped my slippers onto my feet. My heart was pounding and my eyes watered. I can't be here around Edward...not now when I feel like such shit. I walked over to his side of the bed, placed my hand on his back. He was passed out, his snoring coming out lightly, his hair falling in his face. I pushed it away and kissed his lips softly.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered and quickly left the room. I grabbed my keys and phone and left Edward's house, locking his front door with the spare key he gave me. I ran to my car and quickly drove home. It hurts too much to be around Edward. My heart aches. My chest is tight and I can't breathe. God I'm such an idiot, I can't believe I did that. I can't believe I let Edward use me again. All the passion built up inside of can't help soothe the guilt I fell. I'm such an idiot. I'm such a fucking whore. I've done nothing but let myself be used. Used by someone I thought cared about me. My best friend. My best fucking friend and we've treated each other like shit. When I pull up to my house I shut the engine off and slam my head down on the wheel. I grip it tightly and finally let out a choked sob. Letting all my emotions run down, let myself finally cry.

"Fucking idiot! You're so stupid!" I screamed to myself. I cried harder than ever, my body quivered and my heart was breaking. I pound my fist on the wheel and rip the seat belt out pushing the door open and slamming it shut behind me. I locked the car and kicked the tires in anger. Stupid fucking situation. I go inside my house and crawl into bed, cuddling into my pillow, pulling Edward's hoodie over my head, trying to keep his warmth with me. Why am I so angry?

~

"What happened?" Jasper asked me, pulling me into his lap as he cuddled me into him. I rubbed his shaggy hair and sniffled, sighing softly.

"I slept with Edward." I mumbled. Jasper frowned and held me closer and Alice came back into the living room, sitting down next to us. He rubbed my thigh.

"Bella don't be angry with yourself he-" I cut her off.

"Alice I am just as guilty as he is. I told him it was ok, I let him sleep with me. I believed what he said, believed that he really wanted to make love, but it was useless. I'm just a stupid whore who let her best friend take advantage of her." I snapped. Alice didn't take the offensive, she comforted me more with Jasper.

"That may be true Bella but Edward knew what he was doing. He knows how you feel, and I don't understand why he's being such an asshole when I know how much he really loves you. That's hard to believe, I don't blame you, but it's the truth. I would never lie to you, I haven't ever, I need you to believe me when I say that Edward truly does love you." Jasper explained. I shook my head.

"You've never steered me wrong Jazzy, but I can't believe you, not now anyways. It hurts too much, Edward really fucked me over this time. I'm so angry at myself for allowing him to do this. For allowing him to mess with me." I argued.

"Edward doesn't use his brain we know this Bella, but he is just confused. He was used to Tanya, he was used to treating girls like shit, he doesn't know how to act. Just give it time, you have to talk to him. It's been three days." Alice stated. She wasn't lying. I haven't spoken to Edward in three days. He calls every five minutes, leaves constant voice mails, each more desperate than the next, text messages come in every two minutes. I don't know what to do. I want to answer him but I don't know how. Alice and Jasper stay with me for a while, stay until it gets dark. Emmett called to make sure I was alright. I lied. Told him I was fine. There was un-sureness in his tone but he let it go. Around eight or so my doorbell rang. I got off my couch and answered the door, my eyes narrowing as I faced Edward.

"What the fuck do you want?" I spat. He knew I was angry, he could tell easily. He's known me for years. Edward rubbed the back of his neck.

"Why are you ignoring me Bella? What's wrong? What did I do?" He asked. My eyes widened and my hands balled up into fists. Is he serious?

"Are you that fucking stupid Edward or are you just dense! How can I not be angry with you right now! What we did was wrong Edward! It was wrong! I cannot believe I allowed myself to be used by you, it's not me, you know I'm not like this Edward. Yet you continue to use me, why the fuck do you treat me like this? People who are in love with each other don't do this to each other!" I screamed. Edward moved forward, tried to grab me but I shoved him away. I poked his chest hard and stared him down.

"Don't even fucking think about pulling that shit on me again Edward. I'm angry, I'm fucking furious with you! But most of all...I'm hurt. Hurt that you keep treating me like I'm some fuck buddy, Edward we're best friends and your toying with my heart here. How do you expect me to ever love you the way you want me to if you keep doing this!" I yelled, my voice breaking, my fists balling up around his sweater. Edward pulled me closer, cuffed my wrists in his hands leaned down, pressing his forehead to mine.

"Bella I'm so sorry, I've been such a fucking bad friend, a fucking asshole in the worst possible way. I've been a monster to your heart and I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you, I care about you so much you'll always be my best friend but you always be the girl who owns my heart. I'm sorry I don't know how to act around a girl, I've never known how to." Edward was pleading, his eyes were watering. My hands moved up to his face and I started crying harder, squeezing his cheeks but Edward just brought me closer.

"I-I can't do this Edward, I love you but your breaking my heart. It hurts so bad, I've never felt this pain before. Edward if I had known telling you how I felt would lead to such a heart break I would have never told you, I would have been fine being your friend the rest of your life. I just...I can't..." I whispered. Edward shook his head no, placing his hands on my head, pressing his forehead further onto mine.

"No please Bella don't do this, please let me prove to you. Let me prove to you that I can be good. Please just give me a chance, no sex, no nothing besides you and me." He begged. I shook my head and tried to pull away but he kept me close to him, holding me tightly.

"No Edward I tried, I gave you a month but all you've done is lie and use me! I can't do that Edward! My heart can't take this shit anymore! I can't fucking take it, my brother suspects something, he'll hurt you and he'll be so angry with me! Please just forget there ever was an us." I stated.

"Please...please...please...don't do this Bella, please just let me be with you, let me prove to you, I can do it, I promise you." He was crying now, tears falling freely down his face. I sniffled and wiped my eyes, trying to not look at his sad face which was hard considering how close we were.

"Edward just go...just please leave me the fuck alone..." I stated, my voice was soft, a choked sob could be heard. I started pushing him away but he tried to keep me close.

"No Bella come on don't do this to us! You said you'd always be there for me...please don't do this..." Edward was almost on his knees, pleading for my forgiveness.

"I'd give up everything just to be with you, don't do this to your heart, let me fix it, let me repair it..." He added. I shook my head.

"Go away!" I yelled and slammed the door in his face.

He pounded on the door and yelled "I'm not quitting, I love you too much to quit now! Just wait!" I slid against the door, falling down and bringing my knees to my chest, hugging them as I cried. I heard his car leave, heard it's engine roar to life as he sped away, now more determined than ever...his words kept in my head though"I'm not quitting, I love you too much to quit now! Just wait!"

* * *

**Outfits, pictures, and such are on the link on my profile. Go check them out.**

**~SoWrongItsRegan**


	10. Love Yourself So No One Has To

**NOT MINE!**

* * *

~Edward's POV~

"You know man I've never been more disappointed in you before but this is just getting out of hand Edward. I can't believe you would hurt Bella, you care about this girl, you love her so much, why are you doing this? Why are you torturing yourself instead of working to win her over?" Jasper asked me as we sat in our living room. My head was in my hands, I couldn't look at him, couldn't face him.

"I-I-I don't know how man, I just don't know what to do. Every time I want to do something sweet or something to show her I'm boyfriend material I freak out and think with my dick instead because I know she won't deny me. I'm scared of losing her though, she's my best fucking friend, I love her more than life. Bella has never let me down, yet that's exactly what I'm doing to her." I explained.

"You can only fix this yourself man, none of us can tell you what to do. You're very fortunate Emmett hasn't found out yet, if he did your balls would have been ripped off." I nodded and there was a knock at the door. I get up to answer it since I'm the closest to the door. As soon as I do a hand comes into contact with my cheek. My head swings to the side.

"Ow what the fuck Alice!" I yelled. She was glaring at me and did it again.

"What the fuck!" I repeated. She pushed past me and I shut the door rubbing my now very sore cheek.

"You fucking deserve that and more Cullen, what the hell is your problem? Why are you treating your best friend like such shit? Why are your tormenting the poor girl who has stuck with you through thick and thin? Do I need to remind you all the times she was there for you: when you and Tanya first broke up, when your first dog died, and oh yeah when your brother killed himself! She was there for you that whole night, holding you and comforting you, letting you cry! She even stayed with you when you were angry at all of us, frustrated and building up your walls not letting us in. How could you do this to her!" Alice shouted. She shoved me backwards harshly, my back coming into contact with the wall. I groaned rubbing my head.

"Alice calm down, leave the ass kicking to Bella." Jasper grabbed her and kept her back from me. I thought about what Alice said, the one that really got to me was the part about my brother. She's right. The night my brother committed suicide she stayed up with me. Held me while I cried. Even when I started pushing her in she stayed. Even when I was a fucking douche to her and told her to fuck off she was still there. Even when I stopped smiling, stopped acting goofy, she did everything she could to cheer me up. She somehow always got me to smile. That's when I really realized how in love I was with her. I looked at Alice who was breathing raggedly and glaring daggers at me.

"You're right. She's right Jasper, you're both right. But what do I do? Bella won't speak to me, she doesn't answer my calls or texts. Whenever we all hang out she doesn't talk to me or even bother looking at me. How do I win her over?" I questioned. They looked at each other.

"Try harder." They said in unison and left it at that. Fucking thanks...that sure helps a whole lot.

~

My stomach twisted in knots and my palms sweated as we approached Emmett's house. Football game today, tradition for us all to hang out. Girls included. I'm nervous about seeing Bella, she hasn't talked to me in almost a week and a half. It's getting unbearable. Each night with the knowledge that she's so angry at me causes me to cry until I fall asleep. I know, I sound like a fucking girl, but I'm just as hurt. My heart's just as broken, even though I'm responsible for it though.

"Come on Edward we're here." Jasper said from the front seat. Alice winked at me, she's been giving me advice all week. Time to start the effort. The three of us walk up Emmett's driveway and ring his doorbell. He answered it in his Raven's jersey and dark skinny jeans, brown locks messy as usual. He pushed his bangs back and smiles excitedly.

"Hey lovers get your sexy asses in here!" He greeted happily and pulled us each into a hug as we walked inside. Emmett's house is actually clean and very decent looking, it's also quite large for once person but he has company over on a daily basis so it's not that big of a deal I suppose. I heard Bella's contagious laughter coming from the kitchen and I heard James laughing with her. What are they doing?

"Yo Bella the rest are here!" Emmett yelled to her. I heard her footsteps and my heart started racing as I saw her. She's beautiful, even in casual attire she always manages to look gorgeous. I bit my bottom lip as she smiled at all of us.

"Hey guys!" She went and hugged Alice, they rocked back and forth and laughed at each other before she embraced Jasper. She laughed as he picked her off the ground and kissed her cheek.

"How ya doing sweets?" He asked.

"I'm good I'm good." She replied. He set her down and she looked at me. My heart dropped to my stomach, butterflies flapped wildly. Fuck, what do I do?

"Hi Edward." Her voice was soft and calm. She doesn't sound angry, then again only Alice and Jasper know what's gone down between us. I waved nervously. Emmett and James went into the living room with Jasper and Alice. She moved towards me and nervous pushed her bangs behind her ear, her feet going pigeon toed, I notice she does that when she's nervous. she stares at me with sad brown eyes.

"How have you been?" She asked softly. My throat went dry but I managed to clear it enough.

"Terrible." I muttered. She nodded.

"You?" She gave me a sad smile and crossed her over over her chest.

"Same." She was making me so nervous I nearly shit my pants. I stuffed my hands into my pockets.

"Could we talk?" I questioned. She nodded and led me into the kitchen and she sat on the counter top, feet dangling. I stood in front of her but not in-between her legs like I wanted.

"I um...I'm really sorry about where we left off. I've missed you a lot Bella. You're my best friend, always have bee. After Alice beat me up, I started thinking. Each night I think more and more about you. I want to give us a shot, a real shot. Like the kind where I take you on dates until you realize how perfect we are for each other and officially become my girlfriend. Please?" I begged. She was frowning.

"I thought I told you we could only be friends. To forget there ever was an us Edward." She whispered. I sighed and scratched the back of my neck.

"Please don't do this Bella, I can make you happy, I know I can. You just have to let me show you, please, just one chance. That's all I'm asking for." I grabbed her hands in mine, connecting our fingers. My head pounded. My eyes burned with hot tears. Please don't cry in front of her. She was biting her bottom lip.

"Not now Edward, don't ruin tonight for the both of us." She pushed me away and hopped off the counter. Ouch, that hurt real bad. I sighed softly and Jasper came into the kitchen and patted my back trying to comfort me.

"It'll get better man, they never said love was an easy thing." He stated softly. I nodded and blinked my tears away and wiped my nose.

"Yeah I know...but why does the rejection have to hurt so bad?"


	11. Manage Me, I'm a Mess

**NOT MINE!**

* * *

I finish applying my makeup, spraying on my perfume when I hear the doorbell ring. I'm going to lunch with Emmett, we decided we wanted some brother-sister quality time. To catch up and what not. I grabbed my purse and and walked downstairs and answered the door, getting annoyed by the loud ringing bell. He's so impatient. I open the door and smile at my older brother.

"Emmy!" I squealed and jumped on him. He laughed hugging me back as I ruffled his hair and kissed his cheek.

"Hey baby sister how have you been?" He asked setting me down.

"Good, nothing's changed since we saw each other yesterday silly." I replied. He shrugged and asked if I was ready to go. I nodded and grabbed my keys before locking the door behind me and getting in my brother's Jeep.

"So where are we going to eat?" I questioned as we sat in his car and drove towards wherever Emmett decided we'd eat. We like the same stuff so it made no difference to me.

"I decided Johnny Rocket's would be good, it's our favorite place." Emmett said.

"Yum sounds awesome." I agreed. It's one of our favorite places to eat, Edward always seems to tag along when we go. I wonder if he will this time. I felt bad about yesterday, when I rejected him because truth is I wanted nothing more than to tell him I wanted to give him a chance, but I have morals and I'm trying to be stronger. Edward needs to plead and beg for a chance with me now. Until then we're strictly friends. Emmett and I jam out to Blink 182 during the fifteen minute drive to the Johnny Rocket's. When we arrive we're seated outside on a beautiful sunny day and we were asked what we'd like.

"I'll take a double cheese burger with extra sauce and fries with a Sprite please." Emmett ordered. Our waiter wrote it down and turned to me.

"And could I please have the bacon cheeseburger with extra sauce fry combo with a Coke?" I questioned. He wrote it down, we thanked him and he left with our menus. Emmett leaned back in his seat.

"What's up with you and Cullen? You two seemed a little distant last night. You're besties and are always all over each other, I don't get it." Emmett brought up. I sighed and shrugged my shoulders, crossing my arms over my chest leaning back as well.

"We had a bit of a falling out, nothing huge. It was over Tanya." I explained simply. Emmett shook his head and we thanked our waiter for our drinks.

"Ok I can see your point, Tanya is just an annoying loopy who hounds poor Edward until he gives in and goes crawling back to her. You can't blame him, he's so used to her his brain doesn't contemplate this kind of shit. He doesn't like her, he hasn't in a long time, but Tanya is a bitchy stalker, she won't leave him alone. She's been calling him again." Emmett replied. My eyes widened. She's been calling him again? For how long! Since he and I were "together"?

"How long has that been going on?" Emmett held up one finger.

"Just the last week, he hasn't agreed to her, he keeps telling her to fuck off because it's over for good. I don't understand why he hasn't gone back to her, I mean seriously he always has, it's a tad weird to be honest. Do you know what's going on? What did you fight about?" Emmett was prying now, I know it's because he cares but I can't let him know. He'd fucking kill Edward. He would probably never talk to me again.

"Just how he told me that they broke up and said it was over for good but then I argued that he always says that and goes back to her. Let's just say he wasn't very happy about me being honest." I replied. Emmett nodded. It wasn't a complete lie. But I couldn't tell him what Edward said or what I said or even more what we did.

"Well we all know Edward, he just isn't one for change is all. It'll be alright, I promise." Emmett squeezed my hand and then the food came. We stopped talking about Edward and discussed the new album and how great it turned out. We talked about how much fun the next few tours will be, we're both stoked. When lunch is over we go to Jasper and Edward's for some down time. Both were home, Edward was in his room. Jasper said he'd been in there all day. I decided to go investigate. Just because I'm mad doesn't mean I don't care about him anymore I still love him. I knocked on his door, I heard his guitar stop playing and his singing was gone.

"Go away." He mumbled and started strumming again. I knocked again more determined. I heard him sigh in frustration and move around some before opening his door.

"I said go awa--oh, hi Bella." He said. I smiled slightly and motioned if I could come in. He nodded and stepped aside, I moved underneath his arm before he shut the door behind us. His room was a mess at the moment, clothes strewn across the floor and his bed un-made.

"You doing alright? Jasper said you haven't come out all day, I came to see if you were ok." I said softly. Edward sat on his bed, leaning back on his hands. He scoffed.

"Yeah like you care." He snorted before rolling his eyes. Great now he's mat at me. I turned to look at him. He was playing with his fingers. I went over and stood in front of him, hands on my hips.

"Edward please don't be mad..." I whispered. He looked up, his eyes were sad and didn't hold the playful mischief they usually do. That made me frown.

"I can't be mad? Why am I not allowed to be mad if you are? That's not fair i the least bit Bella, I've been trying to get you to notice me again, trying to get you to see that I care. Why won't you just fucking give me a shot?" Edward snapped. I put my hands around his neck, tickling the back of his hair before rubbing the back of his neck. It was calming him down easily, his eyes relaxed and he sighed softly.

"Sorry it's just...I got mad ok? I really like you Bella and I know I've been an asshole and a jerk face and a complete douche bag but I really care about you and I wish you would just give me a fucking chance to prove my love, non-physically anyway." He apologized. I smiled softly and brushed his bangs back from his face. Edward's fingers played with my bracelets, he paid special attention to my blue anchor one.

"This one new? I've never seen you wear it, it's very pretty." I smiled.

"Emmy bought it for a couple days ago when we went shopping." I said. He nodded. Edward moved me so I was standing in-between his legs and his arms wrapped around my waist, I tickled his neck with my fingers and played with his hair. I kissed his forehead.

"What do you say? Tell me what to do, tell me what you want me to do so that you'll accept me?" Edward was smiling now, I leaned down so my forehead was pressed against his. I cupped his cheeks, stroking them softly, feeling slight stubble.

"You know me better than anyone Edward, you figure it out." I answered with a smirk. He chuckled and placed a warm kiss under my chin, nuzzled the crook of my neck.

"I've missed your smell." He muttered, his warm lips brushing against my skin. His hands played with my pearls, and I moved my face close to his so our lips were almost touching.

"You need a shave." I whispered and pressed my lips to his lightly, he smiled into the kiss and I pulled back slowly, biting my lip fighting a smile which broke through anyways.


	12. They're Yours For the Taking

**NOT MINE!**

* * *

~Edward's POV~

I slipped out some bills thanking the old lady who owns the infamous flower shop here in Forks. She managed to make the most beautiful arrangement of yellow, peach and pink roses. I know that white roses are Bella's favorite but I wanted to switch it up some for her. When she accepts my date I will buy her a bouquet of white ones.

"Already son I think we have everything you need." She said smiling and handing me my change. I stuff it back in my wallet and re-examine everything. Tonight I'm going to Bella's house and asking her on that date. She said I would know what to do in order for her to accept me. I figured she'd want the corny romantic scene from a movie, I was right. She's always loved the idea of a guy blasting a cute song on an old radio, putting it above his head and playing it until she comes to the window. I remember because we watch enough of those sappy 80s movies.

"Yeah I got it all, thank you so much Mrs. Randal I really appreciate this all." I replied with a smile. She waved it off, she's helped me out in the past with this kind of shit. She's quite the hopeless romantic, she's given me a lot of pointers so I can be that way too. She's met Bella several times, thinks she's a real keeper and a real natural beauty. I couldn't agree with her more.

"Bella will defiantly like this sweetheart, she's not a selfish person. She'll appreciate the favor. Now go win her over." She winked at me. The very first time I came here was with Bella and Mrs. Randall thought we were a couple, she thought we were really cute together. That was junior year of high school. Initially I had come here to buy some flowers for Tanya so she wouldn't be mad at me anymore but I ended up forgetting all about Tanya and spending two hours in the shop talking to Mrs. Randall and Bella, I even bought Bella a couple of roses. That's when I learned white was her favorite. I had explained to Mrs. Randall what happened between us, she was disappointed but agreed to help me because Bella is such a wonderful person.

"Thanks again Mrs. Randall I'll be back after she accepts." I hugged her and left the flower shop. I put everything into my passenger seat and sped on over to Bella's. It's eight o'clock, dark, and I'm nervous. To be honest I don't think my stomach has ever twisted into such painful knots and I really can't recall my palms sweating so much that I couldn't drive. I know it's nasty but I had to wipe them on my jeans every few minutes. When I pulled up to Bella's house I saw her lights were off except for a small one coming from her bedroom. Good she's not asleep. I cut the engine and take a deep breath as I assure myself that I can do this.

"You can do this Edward, you're a tough motherfucker, you can win her over. Prove to her you love her. You can do this asshole let's go." I said to myself. I closed my eyes for a second and double checked to make sure the tape was in there. It took me a while to pick a song but I eventually decided on Aqualung's "Strange and Beautiful" because I thought it fit our situation well. I shut the car door and lock it before going to the front of her window. I set the roses down and turned on the tape, putting it up to Bella volume. It was quite loud. I waited.

"I've been watching your world from afar,  
I've been trying to be where you are,  
And I've been secretly falling apart,  
I'll see.  
To me, you're strange and you're beautiful,  
You'd be so perfect with me but you just can't see,  
You turn every head but you don't see me."

Oh God I don't think I've ever been this nervous before. I feel like I'm about to throw up that hot dog from lunch. I wasn't sure if Bella heard or not, no shadows moved from her room. I grabbed a couple of pebbles from her driveway and chucked them up to her window, they made quite the ruckus.

"I'll put a spell on you,  
You'll fall asleep and I'll put a spell on you.  
And when I wake you,  
I'll be the first thing you see, lyricstop  
And you'll realise that you love me.

Yeah...  
Yeah... "

I see movement finally, thank God. The window opens and her head pops out. She was wearing her PJ's and she looked so fucking cute, hey wait is that my shirt? Is she wearing my shirt? Yes! That's a good sign.

"Edward what are you doing!" She yelled. She didn't sound angry, just surprised. I used to sneak to her window all the time growing up, I spent a lot of nights in her room when I couldn't sleep. She'd stay up with me until I fell asleep or she did. I'd hold her all night long.

"Sometimes, the last thing you want comes in first,  
Sometimes, the frist thing you want never comes,  
And I know, the waiting is all you can do,  
Sometimes...

I'll put a spell on you,  
You'll fall asleep,  
I'll put a spell on you,  
And when I wake you,  
I'll be the first thing you see,  
And you'll realise that you love me.

I'll put a spell on you,  
You'll fall asleep 'cos I'll put a spell on you,  
And when I wake you,  
I'll be the first thing you see,  
And you'll realise that you love me, yeah...

yeah...  
yeah...  
yeah...  
yeah..."

Her eyes widened and she was smiling as she leaned on her elbows. I set the boom box down and grabbed the bouquet of roses.

"Isabella Marie Swan I know I've been the biggest asshole on the face of the planet but you mean so much to me. I've always loved you, but you were the intangible object I couldn't reach but so badly wanted. You're beautiful inside and out, kind and caring, compassionate and always there for me even when I'm been a douche bag. Will you please accept my request and go on a date with me tomorrow night?" I asked. I was down on my knees holding the flowers above me. I saw her place a finger on her lips, she looked deep in thought. Oh God please don't reject me Bella. I did everything. She smiled down at me.

"Hmm you forget lying, fucking, idiotic, user but I love you too for some strange reason. No matter how shitty you treat me I suppose I always will. I accept your request." She replied. I stood up and did a fist pump in the air.

"Success!" I shouted. I did a happy dance and I heard her laughing but then it stopped. She cleared her throat. I stopped victory dancing to look up at her. She pulled a strict finger on me and looked down at me warningly.

"But Edward Anthony Cullen you so much as fuck up this one chance again, you won't be getting anymore. My heart can't take another bad blow. Just so you know," Bella paused and played with her fingers fighting a small smile to come across her angel like face, "but I am excited for tomorrow evening. What should I wear?" I thought about it, I still need to plan the perfect date. Romantic. Cheesy. I know just what to do.

"Dress like how you did yesterday. Cute and class, heels or boots are alright." I instructed. She nodded and blew me a kiss.

"Do you want me to throw these up to you?" I questioned. Bella smirked.

"Can you make it?" She teased. Oh now we're on. She and I are very competitive with each other. I back up slightly, aim it directly at her window and toss it up. She caught it and put her nose to the flowers.

"They're beautiful Edward, thank you very much! See you tomorrow at...?" Oh right, I snapped my fingers.

"Right! Um be ready by seven ok?" Bella smiled and nodded again before I blew a kiss to her. She caught it and put it to her heart.

"I love you Bella." I said softly. Her eyes were shining and I couldn't help but hope her heart was pounding as fast as mine at this moment.

"I love you too Edward. Now goodnight." She laughed. I did too and I walked back to my car. She stayed at the window, waved me off. I waved back to her before heading back home. I smiled to myself. Victory.


	13. Sit Back Gotta Catch My Breath

**NOT MINE!**

* * *

~Edward's POV~

"Is it unorthodox to be this nervous Jasper?" I asked as I fixed my hair for the millionth time in the past ten minutes. He chuckled and tossed me my red plaid scarf, I tied it up quickly, adjusting it around my neck loosely. i put my hood on, fixed the strings so they were even. Two jackets. I examined myself in the full length mirror.

"Dude it's chill alright? To be nervous for a date with a girl you love is totally normal, I was just like you the first date I had with Alice and it turned out perfect. Bella is a chill girl, she won't hate whatever you've decided for tonight's plans." He replied. Tonight I'm taking us to a romantic dinner on the beach. Yeah that's cheesy but we'll be in the parking lot, facing the ocean. I'm excited but really nervous. I don't know if Emmett knows or not, I'm nervous for when he does because I know he will eventually. He is her brother after all.

"Do I look ok? I'm so fucking nervous, I've never been more nervous in my life. I-I-OMG! I'm having heart palpatations! Are those normal! I...I FORGOT HOW TO BREATHE! JASPER HOW THE FUCK DO I BREATHE!" I screamed out of nowhere. Jasper slapped me in the face and grabbed my shoulders.

"Edward calm the fuck down, breathe. In and out. In and out. Jesus Christ it's alright." Jasper told me. I did as he said, inhaling slowly and exhaling slowly. My heart rate started to dwindle back to normal.

"Sorry i just got nervous, like out of control nervous all the sudden, I'm ok now. And I need to go before I'm late. Anymore advice?" I asked. Jasper smiled and squeezed my shoulder.

"Bella is a wonderful person, the truest and most real person you'll ever know. If you really love her, you'll know just what to do and just what to say. Just be yourself ok? And don't try to over-impress her, it'll only make you look like a jackass. Good luck bro." He said. I smiled thanking Jasper and grabbed the bouquet of white roses before getting in my car and driving over. I can do this...I can do this...

~Bella's POV~

"YOU'RE WHAT!" Emmett shouted as I finished brushing my curls, running my fingers through the soft locks. I adjusted the beret on my head and rolled my eyes at my brothers antics. Alice finished spraying on my perfume for me.

"I'm going on a date with Edward." I replied.

"Why!" He yelled.

"Emmett seriously I'm twenty you can't control my life like you want to. It's not fair to me and ya know what I really like Edward. I always have and he likes me, too, but you always stand in the way of my happiness Em. I'm your baby sister, I always will be but you have to let me make my own mistakes, let me experience life alright?" I asked. He shook his head rolling his eyes.

"This is bullshit, Edward is my best friend but he'll only end up hurting you. He doesn't know how to treat a girl or how to act in a relationship, you're too good for any asshole, Edward will hurt you Bells and I can't deal with that." Emmett stated. I shrugged my shoulders.

"My life. My heart. You can't help who you fall for. Simple as that, besides it's one date Emmett." I said. He pouted.

"And you are not giving him the talk! You've done it before, he told me you threatened him back when we all first met him. You're not going that again, now get over it and be happy for me. I'm making him prove to me that he can be a good boyfriend, I promise you I will make smart choices." Alice agreed with me and Emmett sighed defeated.

"Fine fine whatever. I'm going home." Emmett kissed my cheek and whispered "I love you" before leaving my house.

"Ya know it's really good he doesn't know about you and Edward before all this." Alice said laughing. I started laughing too.

"Chyeah that would be so bad, he'd be dead before his body hit the ground." I winced thinking of Emmett beating up Edward so I pushed it aside. At lest he semi-knows now. About fifteen minutes later the doorbell rang and I grabbed my cell phone and keys before Alice and I walked downstairs. She grabbed her stuff because she's going to Jasper's while Edward and I are on our date. I open the door and smile when I see Edward. He was dressed amazing as always and he was holding a bouquet of my favorite flowers.

"Hi Edward, you look great." I greeted. He blushed before smiling.

"Thanks Bella you look beautiful." I giggled and let him come inside and he gave me the roses. I kissed his cheek before putting them in another vase. These ones will stay in the kitchen, the others are in my bedroom on my night stand. I went back in and Alice looked like she was lecturing Edward.

"Ok ok enough lecturing him, let's go. Bye Alice thank you for helping me get dressed." I hugged her and she smiled.

"No problem sweetie have fun, and remember what I fucking told you Edward." She hugged him and left first. I turned to Edward.

"You ready to get going?" He questioned. I nodded and I locked my front door before Edward and I got into his car. He opened the door for me like a gentleman.

"Thanks Eddie." He smiled and we got into his car and he started the engine as we buckled up.

"So Edward where are we going?" Edward just smiled and pulled out a bandana and tied it gently around my eyes.

"It's a surprise." he whispered in my ear before turning my face to kiss my lips softly. I smiled into the kiss and he pulled away, grabbing my hand in his as he drove towards our destination. The car ride was quiet, but not an awkward silence, it was comfortable. Blink 182 played lightly in the background, Edward's hand remained in mine the whole ride. It was a comforting feeling and I felt butterflies flap in my stomach as the car stopped and the engine shut off.

"Be right back." Edward told me as he let go of my hand, my hand felt empty and cold, I frowned. I un-buckled my seat belt and waited impatiently for Edward to come back to me. My door opened and I felt a breeze and I heard the sound of ocean waves. He took me to the beach! OMG! How sweet! Edward's warm hand engulfed my own again as he helped me out of the car and walked us towards whatever was there.

"Ok Bella time to take this off." I felt his hands touch my face as he gently pulled it down, my eyes widened when I saw a candlelit dinner facing the ocean. I turned to Edward and pulled him into a tight hug, burying my face in the crook of his neck. I could reach him better in my heeled boots. He hugged me back, kissing my cheeks and neck lightly.

"Thank you Edward." I whispered.

"You're welcome baby." He pulled back and smiled at me. I cupped his cheek and brought his lips down to mine softly, our kiss was warm and gentle. I pull away slowly and Edward grabs my hand as we walk over to the table. Edward pulled out some food from the cooler, I laughed. He had a box of pizza and two champagne glasses full of wine.

"How romantic, pizza and wine. This is sweet." I told him. Edward chuckled.

"Eh it's cheesy but I wanted it to be that way. I wanted it to be fun for the both of us. Besides I know the beach is your favorite place to be." I thanked him and we begun eating.

"So I told Emmett." I said slowly. Edward's eyes clouded over with fear and panic. I grabbed his hand over the table and rubbed it gently with my thumb, trying to re-assure him that it's alright.

"Edward it's ok, he didn't get ultra pissed but he's worried. He thinks you're going to break my heart because of you and Tanya. I told it's my risk to take." I explained. Edward didn't calm down, he just freaked out more. But he looked guilty.

"I can't blame him, look at what I've done to you. I don't deserve you in the least bit but my heart calls for you. I seriously cannot ever love another girl, I've loved you for too long. I always wanted you, even before I met Tanya but Emmett...Emmett wouldn't give me the chance. And now everything is fucked up." Edward replied. I shook my head.

"Things happen for a reason, obviously there was a reason we didn't get together back then. That's all. There's a reason we're together now instead of then, I'll let your mind ponder that for itself. Maybe one day you can tell me why it is you think that." I said. Edward smiled before bringing his glass to mine.

"A toast to a new beginning, a new Edward Cullen. I've had a change of heart." He said. I clinked glasses with him.

"I'll drink to that, don't make me regret my decision Edward." We sipped our wine and talked. We talked about everything. We wanted to reminisce about the old days, sharing memories both good and bad. We laughed a lot. I got Edward to re-open up the bad memory of his brother. He hates talking about it but with me there he managed to get it done.

"I suppose that when I was younger and it had just happened, I blamed myself. It was so unexpected and I felt that because of the relationship we had I was to blame. I thought that if he and I hadn't fought that night...I wouldn't have come home brother-less. I wouldn't have come home an only child." He said softly. I heard his voice breaking and I saw his eyes watering. I pushed myself away from the table and went and sat on his lap. His arms wound around my waist and mine wrapped around his shoulders. I wiped away a couple of stray tears.

"I'm so sorry for the way I treated you all after it happened. I was just so angry and so hurt I didn't know to control my emotions. I know you guys were just trying to be good friends and be there for me, but I thought if I isolated myself, kept the depression away from you guys that you'd be happier. I feel so stupid for thinking you guys were talking shit about me and I feel so retarded for building up those walls. But it hurt so much...I miss him so much, when I see you and Emmett, see your relationship with each other, it hurts. He and I were close and then one day...he was gone." Edward was crying now and he buried his face into my neck. I pulled his hood down and ran my fingers through his hair as I let him cry on my shoulder and into my neck. I held him, told him it's ok, assured him that I'll always be here for him. He didn't sob, just cried some. His tears stopped minutes later and he was sniffling. I grabbed him a napkin.

"Thanks baby, I'm sorry about that." He apologized and blew his nose. I kissed his forehead and ruffled his hair.

"No this is good, I'm glad you opened up some." I said and kissed his lips softly.

"Thank you for being here." I nodded and he kissed me again.

"Do you think Emmett will ever allow us or accept us?" Edward questioned. I sighed softly, to be honest I don't know. He's stubborn, over-protective but he's so loving and genuine and I know he only does this because he cares. But he's not letting me live, not letting my experience love. My one shot at love.

"I hope so, but I know know if he ever will. He's genuine and he does it out of love but he's controlling and he knows it. I love you Edward and I want him to be happy for us, I think it will just take time. He's just scared for me. He loves you, your his best friend, but he worries about you." I explained. Edward nodded looking a little disappointed.

"Can I ask you something?" I nodded for him to continue, he pulled me closer.

"Did you ever think about me when you were with any of those other guys?" He whispered. I smiled at his jealousy, it was adorable. He was trying to play it off with a smirk and a small whistle.

"Yeah you were always on my mind, especially because I wanted to be with you but I knew I wasn't allowed to. Mike, that one guy I dated for two weeks back in tenth grade, I did that because I wanted to make you jealous. That's why I always kissed him in front of you and held his hand, and when I saw you glare at him, I knew I had accomplished it." I admitted. He chuckled.

"I should have known. I mean it was kind of obvious but I guess I made it more obvious I was trying to make you jealous when I flirted with all those other girls and made out with Tanya in front of you all the time." He said. I pouted.

"Yeah you were practically having sex on the bean bag chairs in our basement. I fucking hated it." Edward snuggled me and kissed the back of my neck lightly.

"Mmm you know I did it because of jealousy purposes I only wanted you. Besides Tanya is a bad kisser, too much tongue she practically forces it down my throat. I can't tell you how many times I had to pull away because I was gagging. She tried to hard to be sexy, with you, all you have to do is smile baby or walk with the sway of your hips. I get off on just that." Edward explained. I rolled my eyes and started laughing as I kissed him gently. We spent another fifteen minutes at the beach before Edward decided we best be heading home. It was eleven when we got home and He walked me to my door. I pulled him in for a tight hug, he swayed us back and forth and we both laughed. I grabbed his face and pushed our lips together.

Edward smiled into the kiss, moving his lips with mine. I tangled my fingers in his hair and Edward's warm tongue licked my bottom lip. He nibbled on it and I gasped allowing him to slither in. Our lips pulled apart and pushed back together, our tongues rubbing and coiling together. He moaned into the kiss pulling me closer by my hips, I continued to tangle my hands in his hair. I pulled away slowly, Edward wanted to kiss me more so he pecked my lips a couple more times.

"Slow down cowboy..." I mumbled as he kissed me gently again. We smiled into the kiss.

"Mmm I'm sorry I just love kissing you so much." He rubbed my lower back and then kissed each of my fingers lips and across my knuckles. I hugged him again thanking him for the amazing date.

"I had a lot of fun, I hope we can do it again soon." I stated.

"I had fun too, I'm glad we did this. Dates are actually...fun. I'll see you tomorrow?" I nodded and Edward kissed me again before I un-locked my door and walked inside but Edward grabbed me around the waist and pulled my back to his chest as he kissed my cheek and spun me around to kiss me on the lips again. I couldn't help but kiss him back and move my lips with his, no tongue just kissing. I pulled back and giggled.

"Ok, ok, I'll see you tomorrow." Edward smiled and kissed me again. To be honest I didn't mind, Edward has the most incredible lips and he is an amazing kisser.

"I love you, thank you for giving me this shot." He whispered.

"I love you too. And like I said, don't make me regret it." Our lips met again once more before I stood in my doorway and watched him get in his car. He rolled down his window and waved and I waved back and as he drove off, at the top of his lungs he stuck out his head and yelled "I FUCKING LOVE ISABELLA MARIE SWAN AND YOU CANNOT DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!" I started laughing, I hope neighbors don't complain. I walk inside and shut my door, Edward is a trip.

~Edward's POV~

I walk inside the house and enter the living room, sitting on the arm of the couch.

"How was the date?" Alice asked from under Jasper's arm. I smiled.

"Fucking amazing." I replied.

"See I told you things would go alright." I nodded and said my goodnight's before going upstairs to my room and stripping my clothes off and laying in my boxers on the bed thinking about how perfect tonight went and how fucking lucky I am to have Bella.


	14. I'm Happy If You're Happy With Yourself

**NOT MINE!**

* * *

~Bella's POV~

I sat facing my brother as we shared a cup of coffee in the kitchen of my house the next morning. He was playing with the rim of his cup, skimming his finger around the ring.

"So it went ok?" He asked softly. I smiled at him. He was concerned for me. Worried about me. He can't always be like that though, Emmett needs to know that I'm adult and can make my own decisions, whether they be good or not.

"It went perfect, he was really sweet the entire time. He even opened up to me about his brother." I explained simply. Emmett nodded and looked up sighing defeated.

"I hate to say it but I'm happy for you Bella. But you can't expect me to not give Edward the talk again, now that you guys are dating. Even if it's nothing official, he needs to know that your my little sister and if he does anything to fuck you over he'll wake up hungry and dickless in the middle of the rain forest." Emmett stated darkly. I stifled a laugh and nodded my head.

"Ok Emmy whatever you say, we're supposed to hang out again today. I assume that you and I are supposed to go to his house." I replied. Emmett waved it off and drank the rest of his coffee before rinsing his mug out. I did the same and went to clean up. I had already showered earlier that morning but I wasn't dressed in day clothes and I didn't have any makeup on. I quickly picked out outfit out and applied my usual makeup and brushed my soft wavy locks. I sprayed on my perfume and added some rings to my fingers, adding to the many bracelets I wear on a daily basis. There's two bracelets I always wear and both are from Emmett. I always wear them. I leave my room after grabbing my phone and keys and we leave my house in my car, driving to Jasper and Edward's.

"I want you to be careful though Bella, just because Tanya hasn't been bothering Edward as of lately you know she's sneaky and bitchy, she'll find a way to get to you. She'll find a way to try to get rid of you to have Edward all to herself again. I want you to look out for her. And if Edward is smart he'll push her away and keep you." Emmett warned me. I waved it off just like he had earlier and nodded my head.

"I figured she would, she always a possessive bitch. I'll be careful and trust me if Edward fucks up he won't be the only one who's dead meat." I muttered. Emmett laughed, but he knew I wasn't joking. I don't take shit from anyone and back in high school I got into a couple of brawls, actually physical fist fights. It was always those real slutty bitches who would pick on Alice and I or make fun of our friends because we didn't hang out with their crowd, needless to say I got suspended quite a few times. I've broken a couple of their noses, sprained my wrist once, busted my knuckles wide open, I now have two permanent scars on my left hand, the scars just a couple of lines nothing serious but you can see them when I ball my hands into fists.

We arrive at the Whitlock-Cullen residence and Emmett and I walk up the driveway together and ring the doorbell. I heard shouting and laughing, saw some dark figures through the glass in the door. Edward opened the door laughing and when he turned to us he smiled brighter.

"Hey guys come in!" He exclaimed and hugged us both. When my brother walked inside Edward cupped either side of my neck and brought his lips down on mine. I cuffed his wrists in my hands and kissed back before pulling away and smiling up at him. He smiled back, pressing his forehead to mine, nuzzling our noses together.

"I missed you." He whispered. My hands moved up to his neck and I pecked his lips again.

"Did you now? I thought about you all night." I mumbled against the skin of his neck, getting on my tippy toes to press warm kisses to his skin. He moaned softly, moved his hands down to my lower back, almost to my ass.

"What were you thinking about?" His voice was husky and low and I nibbled underneath his jaw and licked his soft spot. Edward pushed my hips into his so we were closer to than close. I buried my hands in his hair and nibbled on his ear lobe before whispering "About how good a kisser you are...and how good you are at other things." Edward moaned again, biting his bottom lip and grabbing one of my hands putting it on his crotch where I could feel all of him. He was happy to see me. I giggled at the thought.

"You're so fucking amazing...I thought about that all night too, I had to go relieve myself twice..." He muttered and pressed himself harder into my hand. I smiled and kissed his lips again before pulling my hand away.

"Alright kid let's go inside." I pulled him inside and he gasped.

"Kid! I am older than you by two years!" He shouted. I giggled again and turned to him grabbing his face and muttering "You wanna be my daddy?" He moaned throwing his head and pulling me closer, hiding his erection and trying to contain himself.

"Baby stop teasing me..." He whined. I giggled and my brother came over.

"Edward can we talk?" He was talking in his stern fatherly voice. I rolled my eyes and Edward nodded.

"Sure man." I pecked his lips and slapped his ass before he winked at me and walked into his kitchen with Emmett. I ran over and jumped on Jasper kissing his shaggy haired head..

"Is my brother going to kill him?" I whispered. Jasper shook his head.

"Nah..." I smirked and he giggled and Alice laughed at us.

"I miss so much in the two days I haven't hung out." James pouted.

"Yeah you do." The three of us said in unison.

~Edward's POV~

Emmett and I both leaned against opposite sides of the counter, facing each other. He crossed his arms over his chest and I leaned against my hands.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked nervously. I really don't want my best friend to hate me, I mean he and I have been through everything together, I can't afford a friendship. I love this dude like my own fucking brother. Emmett sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Well...now that you and Bella are um dating I need to set some ground rules. I need to tell you what you should expect. I'm sure you already know what I'll do if you ever hurt her, but in case you don't all I will say is you'll wake up very confused in a foreign country with no balls. Got it?" He sneered. I gulped but nodded.

"Now I want you to tell me why you love Bella." He stated. Excuse me? He needs to know? God it's hard enough to tell her without feeling nervous but now I have to tell Emmett? He's really making this hard on me, is this a test? I hope I pass.

"I love her because she opened up my heart to a new feeling. She was the very first person I met when I moved here, she was the first person to talk to me and assure me that I had friends in her company. She's always been there for me Emmett, through everything. Breakups, fights with parents, when my brother committed suicide she stayed with me even when I ignored her like an asshole. She means everything to me, I've wanted to be with her since I met her but you warned me that I had to stay away so I just watched from afar. I'm sorry but I do love her and I'm going to be with her with or without your blessing." I explained. Emmett's face was blank for a couple of seconds. Those seconds turned into minutes. And those minutes felt like years. I wanted to pass out but then I saw him smile. He laughed slightly before messing with his hair.

"Well I guess that constitutes everything then huh? You really do love her, I kinda always figured you both had feelings for each other, they just seemed mutual. I'm glad you stayed away as long as you did, I should have known you guys would mess around behind my back. I don't want to know what you two did before I found out yesterday but I want you to know that I accept your relationship. But don't make me regret it, you're my best friend but I have no issue beating your ass if you fucking hurt her in any way shape or form." Emmett said. I smiled and thanked him.

"So when do you plan on making it official?" He added. I sighed and ruffled my hair.

"Not any time soon, I still have a lot of shit to prove to her. I want to make sure she's absolutely going to say yes before I ask, rejection wouldn't suit well." I explained. He nodded and pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks for talking to me." He whispered.

"Thanks for accepting me." I said. We laughed before walking into the living room. Bella turned her head and smiled when we emerged. She jumped off Jasper's lap and ran over to us.

"Is it ok Emmy?" She asked excitedly. He chuckled before pulling her into a hug.

"Yes little one I approve." He told her. She squealed and kissed his cheek repeatedly and muttered "I love you" over and over. I laughed and then she turned to me and pulled me down for a simple kiss.

"And I love you, Cullen." Bella's voice was soft and compassionate and oh so genuine. I pushed her bangs back and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, too, Swan." We kissed again and I couldn't help but feel a little

* * *

Yay! Emmy approves! but the happiness won't last forever, drama is a brewing and Tanya will defiantly return! REVIEWS please! =D Pics of outfits and such are on my profile. Go check 'em out.


	15. There's Nothing Left To Lose

**NOT MINE!**

* * *

~Bella's POV~

"Hey beautiful what's going on?" I smiled hearing Edward's voice, even over the phone he sounds adorable. I giggled.

"Not much, I feel like a lazy day, just staying in. Wanna come over? Just you and me?" I could tell he was smiling, I heard it in his voice.

"Yes that sounds amazing to me. Do you want me to bring anything?" I thought about it, he could bring the pizza. I smirked to myself.

"Wanna bring the pizza? I'll pay you back when you get here."

"No need, I'll pay. Pepperoni right?" Too sweet, he is incredibly perfect. Well not perfect but you get it.

"Sounds great, when should I expect you?" I checked my watch, it's alright four fifteen.

"Like forty minutes from now. I'll call you when I'm on my way over."

"Alright thank you baby." He chuckled, he likes when I call him that.

"Alright Bells till then, I love you." My heart fluttered. Why is it that just those simple three words can have such a tremendous effect on people?

"I love you too Eddie." I hung up and went and cleaned up around the house a little. Fixed up the living room. Did the dishes, looked through the movies trying to decide what Edward and I could watch. He and I are big Star Wars nerds, he me and Vinny all together could recite the lines and name all the characters and go in depth. I decide we'll just have a Star Wars marathon. I got all of the DVDs out, yes I have them all. Sue me. I'm so stoked to go see Star Trek when it comes out next month, I love me some Zachary Qunito from Heroes who will also be playing a modern day Spock. Kick fucking ass. He reminds me of my brother, they have the same big nose, same big brown eyes.

After watching realty shows that kill my brain cells worse than any drug would ever be able to my cell phone started blaring, playing Edward's ring tone of "Love Drunk". I smile and pick it up.

"Hola?"

"Come estas my bonita?"

"Bien senor, y tu?"

"Es...regular. Ha-ha enough Spanish sexy, I'm on my way over, I'll be by in ten minutes." I smiled.

"Yay! I'm excited!" I slapped my forehead, did I seriously just say that? Wow I'm a retard and now I probably look like some desperate loopy. Edward chuckled, his melodic laugh sending chills down my spine.

"Aww me too love me too, I've missed you the past couple days. I haven't seen you. Stupid promotions." I blushed even though he couldn't see it, he missed me? How sweet. I bit my bottom lip.

"Well then it's a good thing it's just you and me, hurry over. Talk to you soon!"

"Alright Bella see ya!" I hang up and place the phone on the coffee table. I put a pillow to my face and scream inside it happily. I was kicking my legs and giggling to myself. Edward is coming! Edward is coming! It feels like forever since I saw him, two days seems like a long time when you're in love. I never thought I'd be able to say that about my best friend, but I can and I will. Edward and I are defiantly not boyfriend and girlfriend, not now anyways, he wants us to wait until he's proven to me that he's the best guy for me. The best boyfriend. I asked how I'd know and he told me I would just have a feeling. He's willing to wait, I don't know if I am. He's been so good, I just want him to ask already but I know I can't. He'll want to wait. Never thought you'd hear that about Edward Cullen huh?

The doorbell breaks me out of my thoughts and I smile excitedly and jump off the couch and run over to the door. I fix the messy half bun on my head and push my bangs back as I open the front door. Edward stood there smiling with the box of pizza and a bag of chips, popcorn and two liters of Spite and Coke. Party.

"Edward!" I greeted and he set the stuff down before pulling me into his arms, picking me up off the ground and spinning me around slightly.

"I missed you so much! I don't care how desperate that sounds or how clingy it makes me but I missed you! I missed your kisses and your hugs and your eyes and your smile!" Edward stated. I smiled hearing those words, good he feels the same.

"I missed you too." he sets me down and grabs either side of my neck bringing his face down to mine and pushing our lips together. I placed my hands on his cheeks and move my lips with his. Colors exploded behind my eyes, filling the black abyss and glowing butterflies warmed my stomach. Edward's tongue pushed into my mouth and moved against my tongue. His was warm and silky and he was gentle but passionate in the kiss. I tangled my fingers in the bottom of his hair coming out from his beanie. He pushed my back into the doorway and kissed me harder, I gladly reciprocated. I pulled away slowly a minute later, needing to breathe and Edward took it as an invitation to kiss my exposed neck, shoulders, collarbone, cleavage. I giggled because they were just little kisses with not much pressure.

"God I missed your taste. Your touch Bella, I hate being away from you." He whispered against my jaw before pressing a soft kiss there. I cupped his jaw in my chin and kissed his nose and then his lips.

"I missed you so much too." I replied quietly. Edward smiled before I helped him with the food and we walked in.

"I decided we could have a Star Wars marathon." I stated. Edward clapped and did a victory fist pump and we entered the living room. I put Episode I in, watching it on 65'' of HD. It was incredible.

"I think I'm having an orgasm, this is way mind blowing." He said throwing his head back and putting his hand on his crotch. I pouted.

"Are you seriously getting turned on by the freaking TV? What about me?" I whined. Edward turned to me as I scooted away from him. He crawled over to me and pressed his body into mine, nuzzling my neck as his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. He pressed kisses to my neck and shoulders.

"I love you and you know better than anyone how amazing the orgasms you give me are. I have never ever came that amazing or felt that good or lasted that long before, you Isabella are the best." Edward admitted. I threw my head back laughing and he joined me hugging tighter.

"That was probably more information than any girl should know Edward." I replied.

"Pshaw you know you love it, and you know you love the orgasms I give you." I smiled and played with his hair before nodding my head.

"I love you." I whispered. Edward's warm eyes bore into mine, just staring but managing to make me feel so happy, make me feel like I mean something. He rubbed my hip bones and kissed me gently but passionately on the lips. No tongue. No movement. Just a simple pressure. I smiled and he smiled back. He moved his mouth to my cheek, opening it, warming my skin with hot breath as he whispered "I love you too Bella and I always will. Until the day my head stops beating, until my last breath is taken, I will always love you. And even when I'm gone, I will go on for eternity with the knowledge that I love you and you have my heart forever."

I felt like crying, that was the sweetest, most sincere thing I had ever heard Edward say. He isn't lying. He really does love me.

"Oh Edward, you are the absolute sweetest, most compassionate guy ever. I love you so much, I'll love you forever. Thank you for trusting me with your heart." Edward kissed me again.

"No Bella, thank you for trusting me. I promise I won't let you down." He hugged me to him and held me, showed me that he loved me, but just cuddled me. Maybe he is slowly changing. But for how long?


	16. Would You Cut Me With Your Kiss

**NOT MINE!**

* * *

~Bella's POV~

"What are you guys doing tonight?" Alice questioned as she sat on my bed. I placed my head band on my head, and grabbed some bobby pins clipping my bangs to the side and out of my face. I spritz on some perfume to my wrists and neck and smile at her.

"I don't know. Edward just said to dress nicely. Who knows what it could be." I replied as I slipped my pumps on making me at least five inches taller. I'd be closer to Edward's height now. She giggled.

"He's too sweet. I swear, you really have changed him. How long has he been trying to prove to you that he'll be a good boyfriend?" Alice looked at me and I smiled back.

"About two weeks now. We've hung out every day since, I want him to ask me already, but I guess he needs to know for sure." I explained simply. Alice nodded.

"He just wants everything to be perfect." I nodded and the doorbell rang. Alice and I walked downstairs and I answered the door to reveal Edward, sunglasses covering his beautiful eyes but that amazing smile plastered across his flawless face.

"Hey Eddie!" I exclaimed and hugged him.

"Hey baby, you look beautiful." He responded and placed a small kiss to my lips. I smiled up at him, even at a whopping 5'10'' in these heels Edward is still taller than me him being 6'1''.

"Thank you, as do you." Edward hugged Alice and I did too before we all left my house, I locked the door and Alice wished us luck. She winked at Edward and he smirked winking back. Weird. Edward opened my passenger door for me, being an absolute gentleman, I thanked him again. We both buckled up before Edward began driving in one direction.

"So want to tell me where we're going?" I questioned and grabbed his empty hand, he laced our fingers together. He smiled.

"Well I guess I should tell you, we're going to dinner. Rubio's." He said. I smiled, sweet I love Mexican food. It's the best!

"Awesome. I've been wanting Mexican." I replied.

"Same same, that's why i figured it'd be an ok place to go." I rolled down my window slightly and Edward and I continued to chat a bit while he drove. We talked about tour, and how the album is going to be released in a short three weeks. I am so beyond excited, Alice and I are getting the first copies, Edward said he wants to be with me when I listen to it. Says he has some things to explain. Upon arrival Edward and I were seated right away, the waitress immediately started flirting with Edward. She was pretty, petite, tall, blond, and she was pushing her chest out and tending to Edward's every whim.

"What can I start you guys to drink?" She flipped her bleached hair over her shoulder and giggled. I rolled my eyes.

"Um I'll have a Bud Light please." Edward ordered. She wrote it down and turned to me, less enthusiastic.

"I'll have a Root Beer please." I stated. She wrote it down and walked away, shaking her hips in the process to show off for Edward. I put my index finger to my mouth like I was puking and I glared.

"Hey hey baby calm down, I'm with you not here. I'm all yours I promise." Edward grabbed my hand and rubbed it gently with his thumb. I sighed and nodded before I leaned over the table and kissed him gently. I grabbed the back of his head, keeping his lips locked on mine and moved my lips with his. He gladly kissed back, smiled into our heated kiss and I heard her clear her throat. I smiled pulling away slowly, Edward looked dazed. She placed her hand on broad shoulder and smiled fakely at him giving him his drink.

"Here." She practically threw mine at me, it nearly tipped over and spilled.

"What do you want to eat?" She snapped at me. What the fuck is her problem? Yeah I know, I'm with the hottest guy in the joint, get the fuck over it whore.

"I'll have the two hard shell tacos with a side of rice and beans." She wrote it down and looked at Edward, leaning closer to him. He seemed uncomfortable so he scooted his chair a couple inches away from her.

"I'll have the bean and rice burrito." She giggled at him.

"That's my fave." She hit his shoulder and he laughed fakley and said "Awesome." We handed her our menus and I pouted in my seat, glaring.

"She's such a fucking bitch, does she not she that you and I are here together on a fucking date? I mean how pathetic! Get over it! Your not with the most amazing, best looking guy ever in here ok? Jesus Christ I fucking-" Edward cut me off with another kiss.

"Shh Bella, fuck her. I don't care about her, I'm here with you and your all that matters." He scooted his chair to be next to mine and he placed his hands on my thighs and kissed my neck, burying his face in it. I played with his hands and fingers as his warm tongue lapped at my soft spot. I bit my bottom lip, wanting to moan but didn't.

"Edward stop we're in public..." I giggled. He smirked against my neck.

"That's never stopped us before." I gasped but he was right, in the weeks we had fooled around we had done it in public at least twice. It was just so thrilling, the exciting idea of being caught at any moment was tremendous. So worth it. I hugged him and he hugged me back, tickling my neck with his nose.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear, his warm breath tickling my skin.

"I love you too Edward." Our waitress came back and she was glaring more as she placed our plates on the table and walked away before asking if we needed anything.

"She's getting a horrible tip." Edward muttered before we both laughed. I kissed his cheek and we began digging into our amazing food. It was so delicious, so yummy. Edward shared with me and I shared with him. It was fun, we had fun. I love going on dates with him, I love spending time with him. When it was time to go she came back and handed Edward the check.

"Did you enjoy your food?" She leaned towards him, her chest in his face practically. I was about to say something but Edward beat me to it.

"Excuse me but your being incredibly rude and are making me extremely uncomfortable. I do not appreciate you trying to flirt with me and be all over me while I'm on a date with this beautiful woman right here. Please quit it, I don't like it and you won't ever have a chance with me, I'm taken forever." Edward filled the check out and she grabbed it harshly.

"Where's my tip!" She yelled. Edward shrugged and made a cute "too-bad" face.

"Oh well, you weren't a very good server." He replied and we stood up, holding hands and laughing the entire time we were walking out. Edward and I were laughing as he pushed me against the car with his body, his hands on my hips.

"That was amazing, thank you so much." I whispered, my hands holding his face. He kissed me gently.

"I love you, I love you so much and that girl, she's just so horrible and would never ever gain my attention. She was irritating to be quite honest. Besides, I wanted that to be the test to prove how dedicated and true I am to you. Bella, I really want to be your boyfriend. Officially. And I want you to be my girlfriend, really bad. So will you be my girlfriend?" Edward was nervous, I could tell by the look on his face. I smiled and rubbed his cheek gently before kissing his lips.

"It's about damn time you ask, I've wanted you to for a few days. I love you Edward, of course I'll be your girlfriend." I replied. He smiled widely and kissed me passionately before pulling away and jumping up and down excitedly. He did a fist pump and shook his hips.

"Bella is my girlfriend! Bella is my girlfriend!" He chanted and ran around screaming it to random people on the street.

"Guess what miss, Bella is my girlfriend! She accepted!" Edward had an old lady by the shoulders and he was smiling. She laughed.

"Very good son." He giggled and kissed her cheek before running around, grabbing random people and yelling it. I laughed my ass off, kind of embarrassed but feeling so happy and so...flattered by his outburst. It felt like when Tom Cruise went on Operah declaring his love for Katie Holmes by jumping on the couch. I'm sure Edward would do that if he could. He ran back over to me, grabbing me in a hug and spinning me around.

"I fucking love you." He whispered huskily before I grabbed his face, pushing my lips back on his. Perfect...but what's going to happen on tour?


	17. A Story At The Bottom of This Bottle

**NOT MINE!**

* * *

~Bella's POV~

I rang the doorbell, patiently awaiting Edward or Jasper to open the front door. I saw Jasper's figure and he opened the door for me.

"Hey girly, you look cozy." I smirked down at my PJ's and nodded happily. He helped me with my bags and we walked inside. We're leaving for Warped Tour tomorrow. The boys have released their album, Alice and I got out copies and it was amazing. Edward showed me the songs he wrote me, explained each one in detail including talking about "Six Feet Under the Stars" and "Remembering Sunday" which shocked me. In Nothing Personal where they thank everyone Alice and I were both thanked. All the guys were like "thanks for the support, we'd be lost without you, I love you" or "we wouldn't be where we are without you girls thanks and much love" and Jasper wrote something special for Alice and Edward wrote something beautiful for me. He wrote "I'd like to express my fondest gratitude and give all my love to a very special girl who's been there for me from the very beginning, she's my best friend and I'd be lost without her. I love you _Isabella Marie Swan_ and you'll forever hold my heart." I cried when I read that. He's so different now, he's changed so much. He's been the best fucking boyfriend the past month. So sweet, so genuine and so caring. He hasn't even tried to sleep with me...ok well that's a lie, but he's Edward so he can't help it.

Jasper sets my bags down in the corner with everyone else. We're all spending the night at Edward and Jasper's so the bus can pick us all up from here. Alice can only come the first couple weeks but then she has to come back for work. My work is on tour, taking pictures of them on stage and of course helping with merch, Alice will help with merch while she's on. Edward comes out of the kitchen eating an apple and when he sees me his eyes light up.

"Hey baby!" His mouth was full and spit came out but I couldn't help but laugh. He is just so cute how could you deny him?

"Hi Eddie, nice to see you." I replied and walked into his open arms as he embraced me. He kissed the top of my head before swallowing the rest of his apple and kissing me gently on the lips.

"You taste like apples." I stated smirking as I pulled away. He raised an eye-brow and smirked back.

"Oh geeze I wonder why?" We both laugh and I grabbed his face kissing him once more before my brother interrupted us.

"Bells you're here!" He yelled and pushed Edward away from me and embraced me tightly. I laughed hugging him back as he lifted me off the ground.

"Hi Emmy!" I exclaimed. He kissed my forehead before setting me down gently and Edward pulled me back into his arms from behind.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" I questioned the guys. They all nodded happily. Alice ran over and hugged me while Edward still held me.

"OMG! Tomorrow is gonna be the shit!" Alice shouted. I squealed and jumped up and down with her pulling away from Edward.

"It is! I am so thrilled!" The boys shake their heads at us and laugh.

"So where's James?" Emmett answered for me.

"He's on a date." I rolled my eyes and Alice did too before Jasper suggested we all go into the living room. I grabbed Edward's hand connecting it with mine before we go and sit on the couch. He pulled me onto his lap, casually wrapping his arms around my waist and stomach, stroking the tops of my thighs lightly.

"Alice how long are you going to be on tour again?" Edward asked her. Alice turned away from smiling at Jasper to look at Edward.

"For the first couple of weeks but then I have to come back here for work. I can only take off so much time, but I will be back on before the end of it. I don't want you fucking up your relationship with Bella, Edward, I'm completely serious, you will die." Alice replied. Edward gulped and I smiled. Emmett nodded and cracked his knuckles.

"Like I said before, I have no issue beating your ass Edward. Family first." He added. Jasper just stared Edward down.

"You know what I'll do, I don't need to say it out loud."

"You guys quit picking on Edward! He will be just fine, he's changed a lot." I defend my poor Edward. He thanked me and I kissed him softly, grasping his hair gently within in my fingers. We smiled at each other and he pressed his forehead to mine. He placed his hands on my arms, the warmth radiating from them, I could feel it through my hoodie. He kissed my cheek softly, nuzzling his nose on it.

"I promise not to hurt you. And if I do, you have every right to do whatever you want to me." I smirked and cupped his cheeks in my hands, kissing him again.

"I'll consider anything. So don't fuck up." I muttered. He smiled. Throughout the course of the night we all watched lots of movies and played an intense game of Charades when James arrived so it'd be even teams and Edward started complaining about his "fat". I rolled my eyes when he said this.

"Edward you are fucking nuts you have got to be the skinniest person I've ever met, maybe even more than Alice," I replied. He shook his head and pouted. "You're skinnier than me! I should be the one saying I'm fat." I exclaimed. Edward crawled over to me and rested his head on my chest, and kissed my neck.

"No your not fat at all, your curves are defined, you have small hips, a toned ass, big boobs for your figure, I can grab them and their comfy, your legs and arms are toned and skinny so shut the fuck up I never want to hear that your fat." He lifted my hoodie up to reveal my flat toned stomach, I don't have abs but I'm getting there. Edward pressed kisses to my stomach, licked and sucked on my bellybutton ring. I giggled and held his head, twisting his hair in my fingers.

"Here we'll do crunches so you'll shut up." I stated and pushed him off me and he rolled over. We laid on our backs and Jasper grabbed the video camera.

"We're going to work out now if you don't mind." Edward told the camera. I gave it a thumbs up before turning my head to Edward.

"Ok so we're going to lift our lowers halves off the ground only, like your thrusting in the air!" Edward moaned as he thrusted quickly, he smirked at the camera.

"Oh hot dayum this is my jam! Baby what now?" The fans kow we're dating now, he posted it on his twitter as soon as he could. I thought it was cute, but then again, I did as well.

"Ok now hold it in position, flexing completely so you feel the burn in your thighs and stomach." I explained. We both did it and Edward threw his head and circled his hips.

"Oh yeah! I feel that burn! Dayum Bella!" We giggled and Jasper continued to film in for a few minutes. Edward and I stopped after a while, he quit complaining but Emmett wanted to do yoga. Jasper thought it would be amazing to film that too so Emmett and Edward sat with me. Alice sat on the couch watching, trying not to laugh.

"Ok so this one is called King Pigeon. First your going to kneel and slowly bring your hands to the back of your pelvis and push upwards, like so." I demonstrated, bending and pushing myself, Edward and Emmett's jaws dropped.

"Tuck your chin in and slowly lean back, it will cause a burn and definite pain but it will be worth it!" I instructed. Edward and Emmett did as so, whining and yelling in pain, saying they cannot bend that way. I laughed and continued until I was bent all the way back, back arched and my head touching my toes.

"Oh fuck I'm stuck!" Emmett shouted. Edward rolled out of his position as did I and we helped my brother sit back up straight, his back cracking in many places.

"Holy fuck sis how are you so flexible! Yoga seriously helps?" Emmett complained. I nodded smiling proudly.

"How else do you think I got such a nice body?" I smirked. Edward moaned.

"And she is so flexible, so nice in the bedroom." His eyes clouded over with lust and I bit my lip laughing, Emmett narrowed his eyes before slapping Edward upside the head. Edward whined and rubbed his head.

"What the fuck was that for asshole!" He yelled.

"Don't talk about your sex life with my baby sister right in front of me dumbass! That's gross!"

Edward pouted and mumbled "It's true." Emmett hit Edward again. "Hey! Quit it douchecake!"

"Well then quit mumbling about her!" I rolled my eyes as they continued to bicker on and on. Alice and Jasper laughed and I looked at them.

"When will it end?" I pouted.

"Never." Awesome! I hope this doesn't continue the rest of the night...let alone on tour...


	18. Talked About In Song, We Play Along

**NOT MINE!**

* * *

~Edward's POV~

"Edward baby wake up, the bus is coming in five minutes." I heard a gentle voice whisper in my ear. It was soothing, soft, I smiled in my sleep, I felt fingers run through my hair.

"Eddie, come on get up. You can go back to sleep on the bus." Warm kisses pressed to my face, neck, it made me smile wider. I felt around until my arm was securely around a thin waist. I felt hands on my chest, warm breath fanning my cheeks.

"Edward wake the fuck up!" A harsh slap erupted tingles and shot all up and down my skin. My eyes shot open and I groaned.

"What the fuck was that for!" I glared at Emmett who was laughing his ass of. Bella gave me an apologetic look before crawling off of me and slapping her older brother upside his head. Emmett stopped laughing immediately and whined as he rubbed his sore head.

"Don't fucking hit my boyfriend!" She yelled before going back over to me and kissing my cheek repeatedly, hugging me to her. I smiled, her lips soothed the soreness quickly.

"Feel better?" She questioned. I looked around the room, everyone was loading shit onto the bus. I shook my head and pouted.

"He hit me hard baby, and you missed a spot right here." I pointed to my other cheek and Bella soon realized my game. She pressed kisses all over my face: my eye-lids, my nose, my forehead, my temples, my chin, under my jaw, my cheeks and finally my lips. When our lips touched I placed my hand on the back of her head, moving my lips in sync with hers. Her small hand tapped my chest before she pulled away slightly, biting her bottom lip and looking down giggling.

"Not now baby." I nodded and she helped me stand up before I adjusted the blue plaid PJ bottoms on my hips. She snuggled into my white v-neck covered chest and I wrapped my arms back around her.

"Edward, Bella the bus is about to leave. You have everything?" Bella and I double checked before holding hands and walking out of the house. Jasper locked the front door behind him before the three of us headed onto the bus. I smiled, taking in the scene. Everyone was being social, talking or re-adjusting to bus life. It's been a while, but this is going to be awesome.

"So where's the first stop?" Bella inquired. No one heard her so I wrapped my arm around her waist and bent down to her ear, my lips brushing against her skin before I whispered "Pamona, California." She smiled up at me before nudging her head towards the bunks and winked before I smirked and let her lead the way, my hands on her hips, as we walked to the back where our bunk is located. We get the bottom of one.

"Come on let's put our sheets and blankets on first." She stated. I grabbed the Batman sheets and helped her put them on before she grabbed the Zebra comforter and I put the black and yellow polka dot pillow case on one and then a pink Barbie one on another. Bella kicked off her moccasins as did I before she climbed in and I followed behind. I pulled the curtain over so we could have some privacy and I wrapped my arms around her. Bella took some pictures out of a box she had grabbed and taped pictures to the wall. Pictures from like forever ago at that, but also more recent ones. We have been together for over a month after all, we like taking the ones of us kissing or of us making silly faces at the camera while cuddling. I kissed the back of her neck when she finished.

"Are you happy?" I whispered. I grabbed her hands, linking our fingers together, my chin resting on her shoulder. I could tell she was smiling and that made me happier as I pulled her back to my chest, even tighter.

"Very much so Edward, even after all we've been through." I smiled at her reply, kissing the side of her neck.

"I'm happy too, more than I've been in a long time." She smiled now and turned to look at me, placing her hands on my neck. I moved mine to her lower back, and pressed my forehead to hers.

"I want to make you feel so good baby." I added huskily, beginning to kiss her neck. Bella moaned as my lips found her spot, I smirked into her skin before I began to suck gently on it, my tongue coming out to lick the fresh bruise.

"Edward I need you..." She begged. Her fingers went to my crazy messy hair and she pressed herself more into me. I took her hoodie off and moaned when I saw she wasn't wearing a shirt underneath. Just her bra. She gladly took my shirt off, hands grazing the skin of my toned chest, her fingers running down to scratch my abs up and down lightly like she knows I like. I practically purr like a fucking cat when she does that. My mouth moved to her collarbone, biting gently getting a response from her quickly. I hooked my fingers in her short shorts and boy shorts all at once pulling them down.

"Edward..." I smiled, I love knowing she's moaning because of me. I love knowing that I'm the reason she feels so good. She put her hands down my pants, pulling those down as I kicked them off. She grabbed my face pressing our lips together. My tongue instantly sought out hers as it slipped through the barrier of her warm, light pink lips, her silky warm muscle massaging against mine. I moaned, she grabbed the bulge in my boxers and I threw my head back and screamed in pleasure.

"Shhh baby..." Her lips kissed mine gently before I moved against her hand wanting more friction. I un-clipped her bra and tossed that with the rest of our clothes before her warm hand massaged me. I was so hard at this point I felt like I was going to explode and Bella wasn't helping by whispering the naughty things she wanted me to do to her in my ear while kissing my neck.

"Oh God Bella take these fucking things off me..." She giggled before pulling them down and I helped us under the comforter before I rolled on top of her and hooked her left leg around my hips. I balanced myself on my arms and hands, leaning onto her so we were chest to chest as I kissed her neck softly, entering her slowly. She's on the pill, no condom needed. But I do wear one upon her request but she takes that shit ritually and she says it feels better when I don't wear one. No complaints on this end.

"Oh fuck Edward..." She sighed deeply, her breath coming our ragged, I know I sounded the same.

"Bella baby you feel so...fucking good..." I threw my head back, moving a little faster, our hips pressing together each time. She moved against me, increasing that delicious friction I craved so much of.

"Edward go harder please..." She was begging and I was happy to oblige to her wish. I moved faster, giving myself better leverage as her hands touched my back, her short nails digging into my back. I groaned, I love when she does that. We both grunted as I hit her spot, her mouth finding mine so we could moan into our mouths instead of making too much noise. I'm sure everyone figured what we were doing but it didn't mean we don't want to be a little less obvious. Minutes passed as our bodies moved in sync, sweat building up everywhere. I pushed her sweaty bangs back, a drop rolled of my nose and she bit her lip. I was feeling the same burning sensation as her only she was making me want to come faster because she kept tightening around me.

"Shit Edward I'm so close..." I placed kisses on her hot skin.

"Mmm...me too Bella please help me..." She moved with me, our bodies in one rhythm now. I gripped her hip and thigh tighter, her nails dug deeper into my skin. I knew at the same time that we released because she moaned my name and I threw my head back chanting hers. My release inside her sent her over the edge twice, I kept going until I completely let it all out, letting our orgasms climb to the highest mountain and come down very slowly. I collapsed on her chest, panting and a sweaty mess. I felt Bella run her fingers through my sweaty hair, her lips pressing to my head softly before I fell asleep.

~Bella's POV~

I woke up before Edward, I checked my watch and it was already 12:34.

"Hey love birds wake up! We're here!" Edward and I groaned before we pulled undergarments on and clean clothes and new undergarments and our shower stuff before going into the small bathroom. We locked the door and both tossed our dirty shit to the side and got in. Edward and I did not do anything but wash up and make out. After a quick fifteen minute shower we no longer smelled like sweat and sex and we got dressed. I put on my usual makeup and did my hair as I normally would tucking my bangs behind my ear, letting my waves fall around my shoulders. I sprayed on my perfume and Edward and I left the bathroom and grabbed our passes. When your on Warped you have to have one otherwise they don't let you in, even if you tell them your with the band. Edward forgot his once and security wouldn't let him in. They just have your picture and say who your with and you can decorate them. I put stickers on mine or I be-dazzle it. This time I did both. And Edward and I both clipped them onto our carabiner key chains, that hold all the other keys we carry. He and I jingled as we walked off the bus hand-in-hand.

"Who do you want to go watch first?" Edward asked me. I checked around at who was set up to perform. 3oh!3 seemed like a good choice so I pointed for Edward. He nodded and grabbed his phone before dialing one of the guys. We walked towards the set but Edward hung up his phone and was attacked by fans.

"Hi Edward!" They all screamed. They seemed legit, real ones, which I was grateful for. They looked to be about fifteen.

"Hey girls how ya liking tour?" He asked smiling as he hugged each of them.

"It's amazing, could we get a picture with you?" He nodded and they turned to me.

"OMG! IT'S BELLA! WE LOVE YOU BELLA!" They ran up and hugged me too which I didn't find surprising but it was nice. I'm liked by all the fans but now that I'm dating Edward I know there will be the small two percent of fans who hate me because "she's an ugly gold digger" or "she's just using Edward for his money he could do so much better" but I know it's all bullshit and I don't pay any attention to it.

"Hi girls nice to meet you too." I offered to take the picture and they all huddled around Edward. I snapped a couple of good shots and then they asked to pose with me. So I did, Edward took those ones.

"Well it was nice meeting you all hopefully we see you again before we leave." Edward stated. They hugged us both again.

"Also, you guys are the cutest couple ever do not listen to those stupid fake fans who diss on your relationship they're just jealous bitches." One said. The other two nodded. Edward pulled me into his arms and kissed my head.

"Yeah I'm really lucky Emmett didn't kill me." He smirked. They all giggled and Edward and I waved before walking towards 30h!3's stage where we spotted Jasper and Emmett.

"Where's Alice and James?" Edward yelled over the music.

"Alice is at the booth and James went to someone elses stage, I think he went to Devil Wears Prada." We nodded and I stood in front of Edward as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders from behind, his arms close to my chest which made me laugh. I leaned into him and we all sung along to Sean and Nate's songs and laughed at their wild antics.

"Well look who the fuck it is everyone! Emmett Swan, Jasper Whitlock, Edward Cullen and oh shit the very beautiful Isabella Swan!" Nate pointed at us all and the fans cheered.

"Shit you guys know that Edward finally grew balls and asked Bella out! Isn't that fucked amazing! They are the cutest couple ever, and just because we can we're dedicating this next song to them! It's called 'Starstrukk'." Edward and I laughed and they winked at us before beginning the song. The two asked if I would do a remix of that song with them, I accepted and it's set to come out in October. Cobra Starship asked if I would sing in their new single "Good Girls Go Bad", of course I accepted, I love them. That was fun to do especially the video. Boys Like Girls asked if I would do a song for their album Love Drunk, it's called "Two Is Better Than One" and of course I sang in "Remembering Sunday" by the boys, Edward asked and I had no idea the song was for me.

We all danced to the song, sang along and Edward kissed my lips lovingly.

"You got me starstrukk baby." He whispered into my lips.

"You've always had me." I smirked. He kissed me again before Emmett and Jasper jumped on us as we danced together in a large group. It was so much fun, I hope the rest of the tour turns out this good. But of course...thing don't always turn out the way you planned.


	19. Cause You Left Me Police Tape Chalk Line

**NOT MINE!**

* * *

~Edward's POV; Three Weeks Later~

Somewhere in the distance I hear a very familiar ringtone. One that I dread every time I hear it. I glance at my watch, three in the morning. It's vibrating in the distance, playing the infamous Beethoven song, dun dun dun...dun dun dun... I unwrap my arms from around Bella's tiny waist, fortunately everyone on this fucking bus is a heavy sleeper. I search the front for the vibrating machine and glare at it before answering.

"What the fuck, who do you think you are calling this number again?" She giggled, is she high? Is she out of her fucking mind!

"Tanya seriously why are you calling me? It's three in the fucking morning, I've been up since six with interviews and performances so if you could please just hang up and leave me alone for once, that'd be real swell."

"Edward baby I miss you, why can't we get back together?" I rolled my eyes.

"Because I'm with Bella, ya know the girl I've wanted to be with since eighth grade?"

"Oh shut up this is just a stunt to win me back."

"What! No it isn't I am dead serious about this relationship how dare you-"

"Oh yeah? If your so serious about it then why did you already cheat on her?" My eyes widened. How dare she bring that up...that was weeks ago...that was an accident.

"Why in the fuck would you bring that up, that was so long ago, it was a mistake and it wasn't even supposed to happen. You forced yourself on me."

"But you didn't push me off now did you? What is poor little Bells gonna think now huh? How about this one, what if I said I was pregnant?" My started thumping wildly and my throat tightened up. She's lying, call her bluff you douche.

"I'd say you were lying." She snapped her fingers.

"Damn I thought I got you for a sec, no I'm not pregnant but I have no problem coming on that tour and telling Bella what happened between us."

"Don't you fucking dare come near her or this tour."

"Ooh I'm so scared, have a nice day." She hung up. The dial tone rung in my ear but I couldn't control my breathing. My palms were sweating and my body was shaking. One time. I fuck up one time and it's about to ruin my life forever. About to ruin my friendship with Bella and with Emmett and God just everyone on the bus. About to ruin the love of my life forever, break her little heart in two. I fell to my knees and tried to contain my sobs, it wasn't working very well.

"Edward?" I heard a soft voice. I knew it was Bella but I didn't have the guts to face her. I couldn't, not after what Tanya had said. I heard her small footsteps advance towards me and I shuddered as her small warm hands touched the thin material of my v-neck.

"What's wrong baby?" She questioned. Her tired voice made me feel horrible, her hand soothed my shaking back. I wiped at my eyes furiously.

"Nothing, just um got a phone call, wrong number." I explained.

"Come on let's go back to bed." She helped me up and we walked back to our bunk. She climbed in first and I climbed in behind her, spooning her from behind. It could be the last time I hold her.

"I love you Edward." Bella whispered. I sniffled and bit back tears.

"I love you too Bella." I kissed her cheek. This could all be for the last time...and it's not right...

~Bella's POV~

I groaned hearing shouting on the bus. Why are they yelling when they know others are trying to sleep? I depicted the voices as Emmett, Jasper and Edward. It seems they were tag teaming Edward. He must have done something stupid. I sat up and pushed the covers off of me before rubbing my tired eyes and walking towards the noise.

"What's with all the-" My eyes widened when they fell on a certain person I wished to never see again. A certain petite blond who once held Edward's heart. Or at least seemed to for years. She smirked at me and wiggled her fingers in a wave. The boys were all looking at me awe-struck and I felt my heart beat quicken.

"Wh-What is she doing here?" I whispered. Emmett and Jasper's face hardened and they glared at Edward who looked guilty as hell. His eyes were downcast and he was crying. His fingers trembled and I could clearly see his shoulders shaking from holding in wracked sobs.

"Edward what's wrong?" I asked stronger this time. I walked towards him and shakily lifted my hands to his wet cheeks. He shook his head and he placed his hands around my wrists.

"Please...please Bella...I'm so sorry...please don't hate me..." Edward begged, his voice quivering with sadness and hurt.

"Edward please just tell me, what's wrong please I need to know." I was shaking now, my eyes were watering up, fearing the worst. It had to be terrible, otherwise Tanya wouldn't be on the bus. My ribs were cracking from pressure as my stomach shook and my knees swayed.

"I slept with Tanya." I barely heard him, I almost asked him to repeat himself but I heard. I couldn't even blink. Tears streamed down my cheeks and I let out a choked sob. I squeezed Edward's cheeks tightly, almost crushing his bones. My heart was pounding so roughly against my chest I thought I was going to pass out. My head hurt. Pressure consumed my limbs. My muscles ached, I couldn't even work my throat enough to talk. I pushed Edward away from me roughly and turned to Tanya.

"You bitch! How could you take him from me! How could you take the one person I love so much from me! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! Your nothing but a selfish fucking being who doesn't deserve the common courtesy of breathing on this planet!" I screamed and punched her hard in the cheek, crushing her bone underneath my fist. I straddled her hips as I pounded on her face. She screamed, I grabbed her hair, ripping and tearing. I couldn't even think logically, all I know is my head told me to hurt her. All the hate I had built up for her over the years,a ll the times in high school I wanted to hit her when her friends made fun of Alice and I, I was now getting my chance. And it felt fucking good.

"Bella stop it now!" Emmett yelled grabbing me around the waist. I thrashed in his arms, screaming for him to put me down, shaking my whole body, kicking my legs furiously. Edward was on the floor looking at me shocked, his eyes widened but tears were still streaming from his eyes. I pointed my finger at him, blood dripped down it.

"This is all your fault! You promised me you wouldn't hurt me Edward! How fucking dare you! I hate you too! I hate you more than her! Your a waste of breath, I fucking never want to see your face ever again!" I was so angry, I couldn't control the words coming out of my mouth. I kicked Emmett from behind and he dropped me and I stormed over to Edward, grabbed his shirt collar from his plaid button up top and punched him hard in the face. Only once, just enough to bruise. For him to throb with pain. To wrack with an unbearable hurt.

"Fuck you Edward Anthony Cullen." I spat and stomped to the back of the bus, locking myself in the back lounge. I screamed loudly, punching the walls, kicking the couches, screaming and throwing shit everywhere. My right hand was bruised badly, my knuckles split wide open once again, blood dripping down my fingers. My left hand was bruised as well but not as bad as my right one. Just black and blue forming across the tops of my knuckles and some scratches from the sharp corners of the walls.

"Bella open the fucking door now! Please!" Emmett begged.

"Go away Emmett!" I screamed.

"No now open the fucking door Isabella! You need me! Please!" I did need my brother, I needed him now more than ever. I stumbled to the door and un-locked it pulling him in and slamming it shut and re-locking it. Emmett instantly scooped me into his arms as I sobbed into his chest. He sat down, bringing me into his lap, his hands moving up and down my back as he bounced and rocked me slightly, trying to get me to calm down.

"Let it out baby..." I squeezed my brother, burying my face in his neck. He just held me while I cried, I couldn't contain it. The river flowing from my eyes wasn't stopping any time soon.

~Edward's POV~

My hand touched the stinging cheek where Bella's fist had just collided. Sticky red blood touched my fingers. Her blood. James was trying to help Tanya clean up but she refused and did it herself. I stood up from the floor and towered over her.

"Are you fucking happy! Are you glad you've ruined my life! The best thing that's ever happened to me just walked out of my life forever! Why did you force yourself on me when you knew I had her! Why you bitch!" I shouted. Tanya shrunk down. Jasper grabbed my shoulders. I tried to shove him off but he proved to be stronger than me at the moment and held his ground.

"I fucking despise you Tanya! I have never loved you, I thought I did but I haven't ever! And I don't know if anyone ever will love you because you treat everyone like shit!" I added.

"Look at what she fucking did to my face! She's the monster not me!" I advanced towards her but it's wrong to hit a girl and Jasper caught me again.

"Get the fuck off of me!" I pushed him off and ran to the back of the bus. I could hear Bella sobbing through the door, Emmett trying to calm her down. My heart dropped into my stomach, my sweaty palms rested on the wooden door. I pressed my heated face into the cooling wood, it cooling my skin. I shut my eyes tightly in an attempt to fight tears off but they still slid pass my barriers. I ran to the bathroom, locked myself inside as I sat in the corner, rocking back and forth, knees to my chest. I gripped my head tightly and screamed as I hit the wall with my fist, feeling bones shatter. I didn't care, no pain could hurt as much as the way my heart did.

I spot a re-placement razor for one of the guys electric shaver. I grab it and toss it back and forth in my hands. I never once thought about doing this...but at this point nothing seemed like a better idea. I rolled my sleeve up to my elbows, repeating the action to my other one. I chose the left wrist, the one not loaded with all the bracelets I wear. I skimmed the cold metal up and down my forearm. I stopped in the middle, I wasn't brave enough to go near my wrist. But this, this would be easy.

I slowly dug, applying more pressure, enough to break skin, enough to watch the my red red blood ooze out in little pin points. The blood slowly streamed as I made two more horizontal lines, it didn't hurt. I felt no pain, only relief. I threw my head back, letting the tears drip down my chin. Salty tears mixed with iron blood, I did this to stop hurting. I did this because poor Bella is screaming in pain when she doesn't deserve it. I did this for my own relief. When my arm was completely covered in blood I grabbed a wash cloth, warmed up and cleaned up the dried and still flowing blood, applying pressure to my three cuts. It stung but not in a bad way. I tossed the razor in the trash, grabbed the first-aid kit and wrapped my arm in gauze and tape. The red stopped seeping through after a while and I let my sleeves fall again.

"I'm so sorry Bella."

* * *

oh shit so much drama in one chapter! haha i love writing drama it's so much fun! lots of drama in the next few chapters, they won't be back together again for a while. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	20. Strange Maze, What is This Place?

**NOT MINE!**

* * *

~Bella's POV; Three Days Later~

I sat facing the wall, staring straight ahead. I have slept in the back room since that night, fell asleep with my brother holding me. I cried myself to sleep. Screamed until my throat burned. Emmett got the medic to check and bandage my hands earlier, now I'm sitting with my knees pulled up to my chest, and staring at the wall. I haven't blinked in over five minutes. My eyes are so dry from crying, my head is pounding with pressure, my muscles ache and my nose is drippy. I've been trying to figure out what happened. Trying to figure out why Edward did this. My trust for him is broken. He promised me that he wouldn't hurt me. He promised. And he broke it.

I feel so lost without my best friend. Edward and I have known each other for so long, that being away from him, like this, so angry, it's killing me. I have no spirit and I have no soul. Edward is my other half, he knows everything about me. When we're not together, when our puzzles pieces aren't conjoined, the big picture isn't there. Nothing makes sense. Without Edward I'm like a robot. No life. Just following instructions. No emotions. Just moving forward. I need him. I don't want to need him but I know I do. I love him, he broke my heart but I still love him. I can't quite grip that we aren't together anymore. It hasn't hit. All the crying has blocked my mind.

Today we're in Dallas, it's hot, and I don't want to go outside. Jasper and Emmett have been trying to convince me to leave the room and go outside. Breathe fresh air. Go and watch them and to just ignore Edward. Yeah like I can really do that with Edward staring at me the whole time. Even if I was on side stage, I wouldn't be able to ignore his stares.

"Come on please just go outside so you can get some fresh air. You've been locked in this room since Monday morning, please we're worried about you." Jasper begged.

"Fresh air will do you good little one, Edward will stay away from you, we promise. Just go for us, please, just go." Emmett pleaded. I looked at them both blankly before sniffling.

"Why should I?" My throat was scratchy, it hurt to swallow, my voice was so hoarse.

"Just go! Please!" Emmett was hugging me tightly now and I felt his tears in my shoulder. I felt bad, my brother was crying because of me. He's so worried about Edward and I. After getting over the initial anger my brother was just worried about him. Edward hadn't left our his bunk since two days ago. He went out to perform once yesterday and then he went back to his bunk. I sighed before playing with my brothers hair, rubbing his head gently.

"Shhh Emmy, I'll go." I whispered. He gasped and kissed my cheek. I winced but they helped me stand up.

"I'll go get you your stuff." Jasper stated. He left the room, went and grabbed my duffel bag from Edward's bunk, I grabbed some clean clothes. I had showered early this morning when everyone was asleep. I didn't want anyone to wake up, especially Edward. Emmett and Jasper left the room but stayed outside by the door so I could change privately. I slipped on some skinnies and a Glamour Kills shirt and a beret before grabbing some shoes and socks. I didn't bother with makeup, I'd cry it off anyway. I did however grab some sunglasses, I wanted to shield my red puffy eyes.

"Come in." I croaked. Emmett handed me my purple iPhone and my pass and I clipped it on before stuffing my phone in my pocket. My brother grabbed my hand, laced our fingers together and Jasper grabbed the other doing the same. I kept my head down as we exited the bus, they squeezed my hands reassuringly everyone once and a while, it made me feel a little better. They walked us to their stage so they could so sound check. My heart, what's left of it anyways, quickened and my breath caught in my throat. Edward looked terrible, he had sunglasses covering his eyes as well, he looked worn and beat up, he had a huge bruise on his right cheek from when I had hit him, he was wearing a hoodie, skinnies and beat up converse. I felt bad knowing we weren't talking. Knowing we might never be the same. But then I remembered this wasn't my fault. Edward brought this upon himself. He dug this grave, let him roll in it.

"Hey look who it is! Come here doll face!" Vinny exclaimed and waved me over. I trudged over, feeling Edward's eyes on me the whole time. I kept Emmett's hand in mine, Jasper kissed my cheek before going over to Edward. Vinny hugged me and I hugged back with the hand not attached to Emmett's larger one.

"I'm so sorry babygirl, I'm here for you always ok?" I nodded and gave a weak smile before I cuddled into Emmett's chest. He wrapped his other arm around my lower back and hummed a soft tune to me. It was calming me down, but I still felt my eyes sting with hot tears. I bit them back, sniffled and buried my face further into him.

"Emmett come on we need to do sound check." James called. Emmett cupped my face and looked down at me.

"I'll be right here, right next to you just stay here. I promise you'll be ok." Emmett whispered. I nodded and he kissed my forehead lovingly before adding "I love you Bells." I sniffled again, stupid tear ducts.

"I love you too Em. Go on." I replied. He squeezed my hand before letting go and grabbing his guitar. The guys began to warm up, used "Lost in Stereo". Edward couldn't sing, his voice was cracked and hoarse like mine, his arms kept shaking, he couldn't keep a grip on his guitar. He winced as it bumped into him.

"Yo man what's going on? Can you perform?" Emmett asked concerned. I stared at my Edward, I'm angry, hurt disappointed in it him but it doesn't mean I don't care about him. He was worrying me.

"Y-Yeah sorry my arms just kind of hurt." He stuttered. Emmett nodded and they re-did the song, Edward's arms fell and his guitar hung around his shoulders and neck. He choked back a sob. I moved forward but I felt Matt, the boys tour manager grab me.

"Let him be. Don't hurt yourself more." I sighed and the boys ran over to Edward.

"I-I can't l-l-lift my guitar. I'm s-s-sorry." Edward was crying now and Emmett grabbed him.

"Shhh...Edward it's alright, we performed yesterday, we can cancel for now. Go back to the bus and lay down man." I saw Edward stumble off the stage, Emmett held him as they walked back. What's wrong with Edward?

~Edward's POV~

Emmett's arm remained around my waist as I held his shoulder. He helped me back to the bus, I was wincing as my cut arm dug into him. I was ready to die. The past three day have been fucking hell. I haven't seen Bella, I haven't touched her, I haven't kissed her or held her. I'm dying without her. I want to kiss her so bad, I want to hold her and tell her how sorry I am. I need her. Without Bella, I've never felt emptier. Emmett carried me to my bunk and set me down before kneeling in front of me.

"Edward...why did you cheat on Bella?" He hadn't asked me yet, and I was so confused as to why he was being so nice to met after I killed his sisters heart. His baby sister that I promised to take care of.

"Tanya threw herself on me, I-I-I didn't mean to, I p-p-pushed her off and I-I-I couldn't get her off, it was an a-a-accident..." I was sobbing now. Emmett rubbed my back as he sat next to me.

"I'm so s-s-sorry Emmetty I didn't m-m-mean to h-h-h-hurt her..." Emmett hugged me and I squeezed him back. I needed my best friend. I needed him to be here for me now.

"Edward please calm down, I know your sorry. I'm so disappointed in you, I hate that you hurt her, but I know your sorry and I know that Tanya is a whore and I know you couldn't push her off easily. But Bella is so hurt...so heart broken, I can't fix this for you. You have to do it yourself." Emmett explained. I sniffled and nodded.

"Just stay here for now ok, relax. We'll tell the fans your staying back." I nodded and thanked him and I took off my shoes before rolling into my bunk. When Emmett was gone I lifted my sleeve and winced at the new patch of gauze on my arm. Red stains seeped, I knew it was from my guitar. I sighed before heading into the bathroom. I grabbed the scissors and took them off, my cuts were bleeding again. I placed my forearm under the warm water, it stung. I heard footsteps on the bus, too soft to be the guys, my eyes widened and I tried to kick the door close but I lost my balance and my arm bumped into the sink. I screamed in pain and the footsteps got heavier.

I turned and saw Bella, her eyes were widened and her jaw dropped. Oh fuck...

"Edward what did you do to yourself!"


	21. I Hear Voices Over My Shoulder

**NOT MINE!**

* * *

~Bella's POV~

My jaw dropped as I found Edward bleeding under the sink. His arm oozed it, the water washing it away only for it to come back out. I couldn't even speak. Why was he bleeding? What has he done to himself in the past few days that I don't know about? Is this why he couldn't lift his guitar? Thoughts swirled my mind as I walked towards him.

"Go away Bella." He whispered shamefully. I reached out and touched his shoulder.

"Edward...wh-what did you do to yourself?" My voice wavered, betrayed me, tears pooled in my brown orbs. He bit his lip and sniffled as he shut the sink off and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his forearm, applying pressure.

"Leave me the fuck alone, it's not like you care about me anyways." He spat. A sharp pain filled my chest. How could he say such a thing? Of all people he should know I care the most. I fucking love him. He hurt me, yet I still love him.

"Why would you say that Edward? You know I love you more than anyone." I replied. I stepped towards him again but he stepped back until he was pushed into the wall due to the cramped space in the bathroom.

"You made me do this! I did this to myself because of you! Because you made me feel pain, I feel so guilty Bella and I hate myself for it! I hate myself because of what I did to you, I treated you like shit! I did this to stop feeling pain!" He screamed. His face was angry and his tone was frustrated and beyond pissed. I reached out for his shoulders to grasp him but he dodged me again, hitting his head on the wall in the process.

"Edward I didn't make you do this, you did this to yourself to stop feeling pain. But you can't continue to do this, your hurting yourself for no reason whatsoever! I still love you, but how do you expect me to forgive you after I put all my trust in you and you stepped all over it! You know me, you know that I hate when people break my trust. Edward your my fucking best friend, you know me better than I know myself...how could you do this to me? To yourself?" I started angry but my voice slowly died down. I was feeling tremendous anxiety and pain at the moment. Edward's face twisted up in pain and anger.

"I love you too and I am so sorry for what I did! It was a complete accident, it was not supposed to happen! And I know I betrayed you, you have every right to not forgive me and to not be be mine again but I still love you. I could never be with another girl because your all I want Bella. I'm so sorry I hurt you...I'm so sorry...but do you really hate me? Am I really worse than Tanya?" He was breaking down, the white towel held to his arms was darkened with his blood. I grabbed his face, felt his tears stream down my hands and arms.

"Oh Edward I didn't mean that stuff...I was so angry the words just came out. But you cheated on me! The one thing I told you I could never get over! My own fucking best friend cheated on me! With a girl I fucking despise! With a girl who treated him like shit for years!" I shouted. He grabbed me and pulled me closer and I was trying to push myself away from him but he wrapped his arms around my middle tightly and I couldn't escape.

"Please let me go! I do not want to be around you! I love you but I'm still hurt! You cannot expect me to get over something like this that easily! Let go Edward!" I was hysterical, pushing with all my strength, he pulled me in tighter.

"No Bella please...I'm so sorry I can't have you go...I need you. Please don't leave me, please please don't I love you so much! I need you here, where's my angel?" He asked.

"You love me and your breaking my heart and taking me down with you! Please Edward don't do this to me or yourself! Your only hurting us both...take a few days away from me." I begged.

"No I have had enough without you! Life is unbearable without you in my arms to hold or your lips to kiss. Even your smile, Bella it's disappeared where did it go? Where did she go? Where did the real Bella go?" Edward was pleading with his eyes, his voice shaking from sobs and crying. I hit his chest, trying to get him to let go. His biceps held a lot of muscle, his flexing was making them protrude.

"Let go!" I screamed. Edward slid against the wall bringing me down with him.

"No I-I wrote a song, wrote a new one for you! Please just...Bella don't leave me...I need you, look at what I did to myself because you said you hated me! Look at it! I did this because of you!" He threw the towel off and I looked away closing my eyes tight. He grabbed my face and whispered darkly "Look at them." I shook my head but he forced my face closer to his and he pressed his forehead against mine. I was breathing shakily and he was panting.

"Fucking look at them God dammit Bella!" His voice boomed, I had never heard my Edward so angry and demanding before. I slowly opened them and I sobbed at the five different horizontal lines covering his left forearm. I shook my head, they were fresh, three were scabbing over slightly the other two look brand new.

"Why did you do this? When did you do this?" I wanted to go and hide in my bunk. Forget Edward's scars. Forget his cuts. My Edward...cutting?

"I did this to stop hurting! Your words cut deeper than a fucking knife Bella! I love you, I did this for you! Because of you, your words hurt me so much..." He dropped his head and I pulled myself away from him. He shakily stood up and leaned against the wall.

"Leave me alone Edward." I ran out of the bathroom, leaving him there crying. I felt terrible but he isn't the only one hurting. I ran past our bunk, but then remembered he said something about a song. I opened the curtain and found his songbook under his pillow. I flipped through the many pages and found the new one. His ink was smeared from tears, blood droplets littered the page. I sighed. The lyrics were depressing. Talked about us. Made me feel like shit. Probably did the same to him. But I need time away from Edward, even though it hurts, my head needs to be cleared. I put it back under his pillow and locked myself in the back room, threw myself on the bed and buried myself in pillows and blankets.

"I need you Edward...I'm so sorry..."

_"Painting Flowers"_

_ "Strange maze, what is this place?_  
_ I hear voices over my shoulder,_  
_ Nothing's making sense at all._  
_ Wonder why do we race?_  
_ And everyday we're running in circles,_  
_ Such a funny way to fall._  
_ Tried to open up my eyes,_  
_ I'm hoping for a chance to make it alright._

_ When I wake up, the dream isn't done._  
_ I wanna see your face,_  
_ and know I made it home._  
_ If nothing is true,_  
_ What more can I do?_  
_ I am still painting flowers for you._

_ Showed my cards, gave you my heart,_  
_ Wish we could start all over._  
_ Nothing's makin' sense at all._  
_ Tried to open up my eyes,_  
_ I'm hopin' for a chance to make it alright._

_ When I wake up, the dream isn't done._  
_ I wanna see your face,_  
_ and know I made it home._  
_ If nothing is true,_  
_ What more can I do?_  
_ I am still painting flowers for you,_  
_ I am still painting flowers for you._

_ I heard everything you said,_  
_ I don't wanna lose my head,_  
_ When I wake up,_  
_ the dream isn't done._  
_ I wanna see your face,_  
_ and know I made it home._  
_ If nothing is true,_  
_ What more can I do?_  
_ I am still painting flowers for you,_  
_ I am still painting flowers for you."_


	22. Hoping For A Chance To Make It Alright

**NOT MINE!**

* * *

~Edward's POV; Two Days Later~

I was currently on my lap top in my bunk, just searching music, just listening and checking my Myspace and what not. It's been two days since Bella's and my last interaction. She hasn't really come out of the back room and she only lets Emmett or Jasper in there. James isn't good with emotional problems which is why he kind of stays away from drama on the bus.

"Edward?" I heard Emmett's voice. The curtain pushes to the side and I beckon for him to come up. He sits next to me and I take off my glasses and rub my eyes, shaking my hair out.

"How is she?" I asked softly. Emmett gave a sad smile.

"She's been better...I can't exactly get her to eat. And she needs to, she's getting weaker. She really needs you Edward, and I know she's hurt right now and mad at you but frankly I don't give a shit, need you to be with her right now. She keeps muttering your name and whispering she's sorry. Please go and talk to her." I nodded and he left my bunk. I winced as I felt my arm, it was freshly wrapped but the cuts still hurt. I pushed my Mac Book off my lap and moved to the back of the bus. I pressed my ear to the door, I didn't hear anything. I opened the door slowly and quietly, closed it behind me and locked the door.

"Emmy...is that you?" I heard her faint whisper. I sighed and slowly walked to the bed. Her back was to me, and I slowly pulled the comforter up and climbed in next to her. I carefully wrapped my arms around her waist, interlocking my hands on her flat tummy. She pushed her back into my front, making herself more comfortable.

"Edward what are you doing here? I don't want to see you." Her tone was harsh and snappy but her voice was quiet. I kissed the back of her head softly.

"I'm not leaving you Bella, you need me now more than ever. Emmett told me. Don't push me away, I'm here for you. Just like I always promised." I replied. She scoffed.

"Yeah like that did a lot of good, and you haven't been here for me. Look at what you did and put us in this situation, look at how long we've been away from each other." I pulled her closer under her weak protest.

"Baby I know I've hurt you and I know I've hurt me but I wasn't lying when I said I'd always be here when you need me. You need me now, I know you do, I can see it in your eyes, I can feel it. Bella please..." I begged. She turned around and faced me. I gasped. Her eyes had dark circles underneath them, her eyes bloodshot from crying, she looked paler and much more weak. I moved my hands up her skinny arms, she's already skinny but a couple of days of her not eating made her look frailer. She hasn't lost weight she just doesn't look alive. I grabbed her tiny wrists in my hands, my eyes burned with hot tears.

"Bella you need to eat...need to bounce back to your old self. I hate seeing you like this, I know it's my fault...and I'm so sorry..." I let a few tears slip, Bella's cold fingers set out and brushed them away.

"Your damn right it's your fault, and fuck you Edward I hate being this way but I just...I feel like what's the point without you? I've lost my best friend, my love, my heart is broken, and I feel like I can't fucking trust you! You broke my trust...it's not like I can just give it back to you, you need to earn it back." She slapped my cheek and my eyes shut in pain and I winced. It was the bruised cheek. I deserved that.

"Then be with me again, I'll do anything to prove to you that I love you and want to be with you, I'm not giving up, look at all I did just to show you I changed from a sex loving fiend to a caring boyfriend. Please Bella..." I held her waist as I placed gentle and warm kisses on her face and neck. She needed heat. She needed to warm up. Her hands flew to my hair, running her fingers through them.

"Edward stop...stop! I don't want to do this with you, not now, not when I'm so hurt. Please Edward just go away!" She screamed. She pushed my chest and sat up. I sat up to, locked her in her position with my body.

"Fuck no, I'm not leaving you."

"Fine then I'll just ignore you all fucking night!" She pushed me again and scooted all the way to the wall and pulled the blankets tight around her. I laid on my side, propped my head into my hand, watching her. Heard her soft breathing. Saw her back move up and down with every intake. When I knew she was officially out, I pulled her closer, away from the wall, wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her head, breathing on her neck.

"I love you Bella...and I'm so sorry..." I didn't feel her move, didn't see that she woke up, I slowly closed my eyes, falling asleep not contently but feeling better with her there with me...

~Bella's POV~

Spending a whole two hours ignoring Edward was proven harder than I thought. All I wanted to do was grab his face and kiss him with all the passion and love and hurt and anger I'm feeling. I wanted him to hold me tight, heat my body, love me the way he should always. But my pride was stopping me, I want to make Edward squirm. I want him to feel more pain, more hurt before I finally take him back. And with Edward's determination, I know he won't be giving up. And that's just the way I like it. Games on Edward.

I was asleep for a while but my body moving made me wake up. I felt arms encircle around me, body heat pressing into me, warm breath fluttering my neck and soft lips brush my ear as Edward whispered _"I love you Bella...and I'm so sorry..."_

Yeah me too...

* * *

Check the link on my profile for outfits and such.

REVIEW!


	23. When I Wake Up, The Dream Isn't Done

**NOT MINE!**

* * *

~Bella's POV; The Next Day~

I sat up in bed, felt...happy. Refreshed. For the first time in days I felt ok. I pushed Edward's arm off of me and left the room. I grabbed some clothes, and headed into the bathroom. No one was awake yet, it's only seven. Even if I'm not a morning person today is anew. A new beginning. A new start. Today marks the day that Edward will begin to prove himself to me. I'll be nice, but I won't give in. Time for Edward to re-pair our hearts. I start the hot water and grab my toiletry items. That Dove shampoo and conditioner and Dove Go Fresh cool cucumber and green tea body wash really freshens you up. I shaved and then washed up again and rinsed off before getting out. I wrapped a towel around myself and wiped the mirror and brushed and flossed my teeth before dressing. I did my typical makeup and did my hair how I usually would and I sprayed my perfume on. I left the bathroom and headed into the kitchen, made a pot of coffee for the guys.

I grabbed myself a vitamin water, the citrus one, and made myself some toast and a bowl of fruit before sitting in the booth.

"Wow your up early." Jasper said yawning and walking forward.

"Hey Jasper, good morning." I kissed his cheek and continued to eat, smiling to myself. Jasper poured himself a cup of coffee and drank some.

"You seem strangely happy, are you alright? Did you take some happy pills?" I knew Jasper was joking to a certain extent but I knew he was serious when he asked why I was so happy. After all, I haven't been myself the past week and a half.

"I just...last night Edward came in and talked to me. Told me he wanted to get back together but I want him to squirm, I want him to feel what I've been feeling. I miss him and I love him and I defiantly want to get back together, but I do not trust him right now, he needs to gain it back." I replied. Jasper smiled.

"Ooh secret evil plan, I'm in. Fuck I think we all are, we are so tired of seeing you guys so depressed, this will be a good thing." I nodded and Emmett and James entered. I waved happily.

"Sis your happy today! My Bellsy is back!" Emmett yelled and ran over to me and kissed my forehead repeatedly. I giggled and hugged him tightly.

"I feel good today Emmy, thank you for having Edward talk to me." I said. He smiled.

"Are you back together?" I shook my head.

"No she's going to make him beg for it, squirm even." Jasper explained. Emmett laughed maniacally and pumped his fist in the air.

"Sounds brilliant, I'm in." He high-fived me and Jasper and James laughed.

"I'm not getting involved but I am rooting for you Bella." I thanked him and then Edward walked into the room. When he saw me smiling and dressed and what not, his eyes popped.

"Bella...you're...you're..." He couldn't form a complete thought. I giggled.

"Happy? Yes! As for you Mr. Cullen, today marks the day you will begin to win me back. I want to get back together but under these circumstances your going to have to work your ass off to win me back. Are you prepared for that?" I questioned. He nodded excitedly, had a smile on his face.

"Anything to get you back Bella. I'd walk to the ends of the earth for you." He replied. Jasper winked at me.

"Good answer. So when is the show?" I asked the guys.

"In a little while, we all need to get ready." I waved it off.

"Well I'll going to go set up the booth. See ya." I grabbed my phone and ID badge clipping it to my jeans before walking off the bus. The light was bright and I wished I had been smart and grabbed my sunglasses. The cool breeze tickled my bare arms, my short sleeve shirt was thin. I found Vinny at the booth and he wasn't wearing his sunglasses because he has a hat.

"Vinny can I please have your sunglasses? I forgot mine on the bus." I asked. His eyes widened and he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Hey girl! Sure you can! Man it's so nice to see you outside for once! Are you feeling better?" He questioned handing me the black Ray Bans. I slipped them on, they fit ok, they were big but that's alright. I smiled.

"I feel good today, it's just...different." I shrugged. He chuckled at my response and I started helping him with merchandise. We set the shirts and hats and hoodies up. Fans came by, purchased lots of shit, took pics with me because they adore me, and I saw Edward coming over. He leaned on the table and smiled at me.

"Hello gorgeous, you ok?" He asked. I smiled.

"Oh silly Edward, you have to try harder than this." I stated as I moved from around the table and was about to walk away but he grabbed me around the waist and I laughed for the first time in what feels like forever. It was a real genuine one. I heard Edward's familiar laugh, his was real too. He walked over to the table and sat me down on it and stood in-between my legs.

"Was Gabe Saporta really here?" His nose rubbed my chest, his hands on my hips, I could feel his hot breath through my thin shirt. I giggled and moved my hands to his beanie covered head.

"Oh you know it, didn't I tell you he was my secret lover?" I smirked. He chuckled and nuzzled his face into my boobs and held me tighter.

"So you cheated on me too?" He joked. I grabbed his face and gave him a serious look.

"I would never do that to you..." He frowned slightly and cleared his throat.

"I wish I could express to you how truly sorry I am, I wish I could tell you how much I hate myself for what I've done to you Bella but I can't without sounding like I'm making excuses. All I can hope for is that you'll forgive me in time and take me back. I promise you I wasn't lying when I said that I will do anything it fucking takes to win you back." He promised. I saw how sincere he was. Major points scored.

"That's what I needed to hear Edward, and I know you will and trust me, you will be forgiven and back with me, just...time is all that matters right now. We both need time to heal." I said. He nodded.

"I love you." He replied squeezing my hands. I smiled softly and blushed.

"I love you too." He kissed my nose and I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tight, not wanting him to let go.

"Please don't let go..." I pleaded. He sighed and held me tighter, held me closer, leaving no space between us. His breath became my breath, my heart became his heart, and he whispered "Never."

* * *

REVIEW!


	24. I Am Still Painting Flowers For You

**NOT MINE!**

* * *

~Edward's POV~

"Hey dude you ready, we're at the hotel?" Jasper asked popping into the bunk area. I nodded and grabbed a duffel bag with my overnight shit. We're staying in a hotel for two nights while in Florida. Everyone on Warped took a vote and we all wanted an actual bed with a nice big shower and air conditioning, our managers made it work thank God. We have to drive vans to get t the venues but that's whatever.

"Who's rooming again?" I questioned.

"It's you and Emmett, me and James and then Bella gets her own room since she's the only girl. She would be rooming with Alice but Alice couldn't come because of work." He replied.

"When is she coming?" Jasper smiled and looked at his iPhone.

"She's coming in a week." I nodded and we exited the bus and found our van. Bella was just tossing her stuff in when she saw us. She smiled and waved and we waved back.

"How are things with you and her?" Jasper asked.

"Better, we've been going back to how we were when we were just best friends and then there are times when we go back to the affectionate way when we were still together. It'll take time but it'll happen." I explained as we approached the van. Jasper and I loaded our bags on and he slid into the middle with Emmett and I slid in the very back with Bella. She was dressed casually but her freaking top was showing major cleavage and I had to resist letting my eyes fall shut and my hand go to my crotch. We buckled in and she smiled at me.

"Hey Edward." She said softly and hugged me. I hugged her back and then rested my head on her shoulder, she kept one arm around my shoulder and she kissed my forehead. Her scent was intoxicating, I pressed kisses to her bare shoulders.

"You smell so good..." I moaned against her soft skin and she giggled. She twisted locks of my hair and I closed my eyes at the feeling. I moved my face so that it was in her chest, my lips touching her cleavage.

"Edward what do you think your-oh God." Bella moaned softly and her head tilted back as her eyes shut. She gripped my head tighter and I smirked against her skin as I started pressing harder kisses and using my teeth to nibble.

"E-Edward stop..." She stuttered. I felt her barely there nails digging into the skin of my neck making me groan into her neck. I nibbled one spot, sucking it gently, it would be obvious to the naked eye.

"You taste so good baby..." I whispered, my hot breath giving her goose bumps. She pulled me closer, I let my lips travel to her neck, finding her soft spot that I know makes her knees shake and her moan loud. I know I was making her feel good, I know she was enjoying this. I know she misses this.

"Hey guys we're at the hotel." The driver declared. I finished leaving my mark before pulling away from Bella slowly, her hands traveled my face, her breath was coming out in pants. I smiled knowing I did that to her. She un-buckled her seat belt and moved so she was on her knees and she grabbed my face and towered over me. Bella's lips traveled to my ear before whispering "Come to my hotel tonight and I'll pay you back." I moan burying my face back into her chest. My heart beat was accelerating and I felt my jeans become way tighter. Bella smirked before getting out of the van. I stayed back to calm myself down, no way am I walking out with a fucking boner.

"Yo dude come on let's go!" Emmett yelled. I moved myself out and grabbed my duffel bag and Emmett draped his arm over my shoulder.

"Good job giving my sister those hickeys asshole." He teased. I smirked and shrugged.

"What can I say..." We both laughed and checked into our room. I waited anxiously for the night to come.

~Bella's POV~

It is so fucking nice to be in a big, plush bed. I literally feel like I'm on a cloud, this is amazing. It's about nine thirty when I hear a knock at my door. I roll off my bed and answer the door and smile seeing Edward.

"Hey you came." I hugged him and he hugged back before picking me up, holding my legs as he carried me over to the bed. He set me down and then laid down next to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I played with his hair and kissed his cheek.

"So did you want your payment for giving me four hickeys?" I smirked. Edward chuckled and sat up slightly examining his "art work". He blushed.

"Sorry I didn't think I'd give you that many." He kissed each one gently, two on my cleavage, one behind my ear and another on my collarbone. I ran my fingers through his hair and he cuddled closer to me.

"No I'm ok, I just want to be cuddle with you right now." He replied honestly. It surprised me, Edward actually doesn't want anything? What is this?

"What's wrong with you? You must have a fever I mean Edward your almost always horny." I said. He smiled.

"Not all the time, just sometimes. Mainly when I'm with you. And I don't know I just want to cuddle and kiss you. I really miss you Bella." I cupped his cheek, rubbing it gently with my thumb.

"I know, I miss you too." I whispered.

"Then why can't we get back together?" Edward looked confused. I sighed.

"It's just you broke my trust Edward. You promised me when we first got together that you'd never hurt me. And look what you did. But I won't deny how much I miss being able to call you my own. I like having you all to myself, I like knowing that the fans should contain themselves around you. I like being able to say I have the most wonderful boyfriend ever." I replied.

"Then let's be together again. Life is too hard without you. I don't care about that two percent of fans who are jealous of you just because your with me. Those aren't real fans, they should know that because I'm with you I'm happy. I'm not happy when your not with me, therefore the music suffers. I give you my heart, please Bella, please be my girlfriend again?" Edward begged. I smiled and held his face gently in my hands. Should I risk heart break again to be with him? Am I willing? For Edward, I am. It's true when they say love makes you do crazy things. I'm willing. I'm going to take the plunge.

"I give you my heart too Edward. Please protect it. Yes I will be yours again." I said. Edward's face lit up with happiness, his eyes glowing. He leaned down and kissed me softly. I smiled into the kiss and moved my hands down to hold his neck and his remained on my hips. I kissed him back, moving my lips in sync with his. We both smiled into the kiss, Edward's silky warm tongue skimmed my bottom lip, nibbling on it to get me to open up. I gladly did, it had been too long since Edward and I had kissed like this. He wasted no time moving in, his tongue massaging against mine. His warm hands traveled up my shirt and rested on my stomach, his rough calloused fingers tips skimming the skin causing goose bumps.

"I love you so much." Edward moaned pulling away from the kiss only for me to re-attach our lips. I didn't want to part with the amazing feeling his lips gave me. I had never felt such sparks before, no guy but Edward could kiss me so many times yet continue to give me chills or butterflies.

"I love you too I missed you so much." I whispered breathless as his lips made movement on mine again. We couldn't get enough of each other, it was impossible to breathe separately this close together, this pressed against each other. His chest and mine were pushing together, his tongue moved with mine, my hands traveled to his hair, pulling it just like I know he breaths were one. Our hearts were one. We eventually pulled away about five minutes later and were panting so hard I thought my heart might explode. Edward's lips were red and slightly puffy from the heavy kissing. I'm sure mine were similar. I leaned up and kissed him once more.

"I can't stop kissing you." I mumbled against our lips, he smiled and kissed me again.

"Me neither Bells." Edward grabbed something from his pocket and opened his hand, I smiled when I saw it. My promise ring he gave me. I gave it back to him when I broke up with him.

"Please wear this again." He whispered. I nodded and he slipped it back onto my ring finger. He doesn't take his off, not even when we broke up. I guess it gave him closure that'd we re-unite. I fell back against the plush cloud and climbed under my comforter still in my clothes from before. I'm too lazy to change and I just want Edward to cuddle with me right now. He climbed underneath with me and spooned me from behind, pressing my back into his chest tightly. His arms were wrapped tightly around my waist, his hands inter-locked over my stomach. He rested his chin on my shoulder and I smiled resting my much smaller hands on top of his.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." I said softly. We fell asleep just like that, things finally felt right for once.I actually smiled in my sleep.

_Showed my cards, gave you my heart, wish we could start all over. Nothing's makin' sense at all._

* * *

REVIEW!


	25. Showed My Cards, Gave You My Heart

**NOT MINE!**

* * *

~Bella's POV~

"Wake up sexy bitches! We have to be at the venue in an hour and a half!" My stupid older brother yelled pounding on my hotel door. I groaned, thank God he doesn't have a key card to my room. I could only imagine the wake up call he'd be giving if this is the one he has for not getting in. I felt Edward's strong arms tighten around me as he pulled me closer, burying his face in the back of my neck.

"Baby we have to get up and cleaned and shit. You have to perform soon." I whispered groggily. He chuckled, his warm breath tickling my neck.

"Fine fine, I'm up." He groaned and let go of me before we both sat up. I leaned on him and kissed him gently. Edward smiled at me and I smiled back feeling happy that we got back together. Reconciliation is always a good thing. But I don't want to go through that shit again. Edward and I will not be how he and Tanya were.

"Go get your sexy ass showered." I kicked him and he rolled off the bed hitting the ground with a loud thud. I giggled and i leaned over the bed.

"You ok?" I questioned. He fake glared at me before kissing me on the lips again and standing up. I sat up on my knees so I was at his height and he placed his hands on my hips.

"Can I have another kiss before I leave to shower by myself?" He pouted his lips. I smiled and cupped his face in my hands before pressing our lips back together. Edward placed one hand on the back of my neck pushing our lips harder together, moving them in sync, the only sound filling the world was our lips pulling apart and pushing back together. I pulled away slowly before it got too out of hand.

"Ok sexy beast go now." I stated pointing at the door. He smiled kissing me again muttering "I love you" into our lips. I giggled.

"I love you too." He slapped my ass as he left, he popped his head through the door yelling "BYE GIRLFRIEND!" I laughed harder and waved.

"BYE BOYFRIEND!" I shouted as he waved back and shut my door. I smiled it is so nice to be back together. I missed him so much and being re-united is so nice. I squeal before rolling off my bed and grabbing clean clothes and heading into my bathroom. It's so big and it's all to myself for another night. It is nice to get away from the bus when that's all you've been on for weeks. I started the hot water in the steam shower before stripping down and getting in. I spent at least five minutes just standing underneath it, letting my muscles relax and really wake me up. I shampooed and conditioned my hair and lathered up my body with Dove Go Fresh cool cucumber and green tea scent, it really does wake you up. I shaved my legs and arms and armpits and then re-lathered once more before rinsing off everything completely shutting the water off.

The bathroom was steamy and fogged up but I didn't care. I felt refreshed and clean and awake. I put my clothes on and then do my makeup and spray on my perfume. Because I'm not wearing jeans it makes having my ID badge a lot more difficult to put somewhere, so I compromise by putting it on one of my bracelets. It was weighing down my wrist, especially because of all the keys that come attached to my keychain. I grabbed some sunglasses and laced up my gladiator sandals before grabbing my phone and satchel and leaving the room. I kept my phone in purse and walked to Edward and Emmett's suite. I knock on the door.

"COME IN!" Emmett yelled through the door. I opened it and rolled my eyes. He was sprawled out on his bed watching MTV and eating a carton of Ben and Jerry's.

"You lazy butt munch you could have fucking opened the door." I stated rolling my eyes and shutting the door behind me. He scoffed.

"But then that would mean I'd have to get up, which I do not want to do until necessary. Besides the door was un-locked, what's the point of me wasting precious energy when you could just flick your wrist and open the door?" My brother argued. I walked over to him and slapped him upside the head.

"Ow! What the fuck Bella?" I rolled my eyes and he fed me a spoonful of Cake Batter ice cream. I smiled and kissed his cheek. He smiled back.

"Thank you Emmy." I sat down on the bed with him and he un-clipped my badge from my bracelet.

"Emmett what are you dong I need that to get in?" I questioned confused.

"I'm making your life easier and putting the badge on your purse instead." He clipped it onto my satchel and I thanked him. Edward came out of the bathroom and smiled when he saw me.

"Hey baby!" He exclaimed. I smiled and ran over to him and hugged him tightly before leaning on my tippy toes and kissing him gently.

"You look beautiful." He whispered placing his hands on my hips. I covered his hands with my own and bit my bottom lip.

"Thank you Edward you do too." He blushed and I kissed him again.

"ORGY!" Emmett screamed grabbing us both and tackling us on the bed with him.

"Emmett get the fuck off of us." Edward said.

"Fine Eddie. I see how it is, leave me for my baby sister. I'll just go sulk in the corner and be a depressed emo kid who doesn't know how to express their feelings." He crawled over to the darkest corner of the room and put his fringe in front of his eyes and pretending to cry. Edward and I giggled.

"Come on puss you said it yourself we need to get going." I grabbed my brother and pushed his bangs back and covered his head with a hat. He kissed my forehead.

"Thanks princess, let's go." He replied. Edward grabbed my hand and we all walked to the elevator, jingling loudly thanks to all of us wearing our badges and having keys attached to that one key chain. We stood in the elevator with an old couple, two up tight buisness partners and one couple who were practically dry humping. They bumped into Edward and I which caused us to press Emmett into the wall.

"Well this is awkward." Emmett whispered.

"Very." Edward muttered. The elevator dinged and we all sighed with relief as we exited the crowded box.

"That was disgusting." I whined and buried myself closer to Edward even though we were already holding hands. He kissed my head.

"It's ok baby it's over now." I smiled and then Jasper and James met us at the van and we drove over to the venue.

"So you guys got back together last night?" James questioned. We nodded.

"Finally I mean it's about fucking time we were all so sick of seeing you depressed." Jasper sighed. I smiled and kissed Edward's cheek.

"Well you should know by now Edward that if you ever hurt my princess again your balls will but chopped off and you will never be able to impregnate a female." Emmett said innocently with a smile. Edward gulped.

"Hey shut up I want to have Edward's cute little babies." I replied. Edward's eyes lit up.

"With his magic sperm I'm sure you could get pregnant easily." James scoffed. We all laughed.

"And you only want to have his babies because Edward wouldn't get anyone else to have them because of his tiny dick and because you guys would make the cutest fucking babies in the world." I pushed my bangs behind my ears and Edward pulled me tighter against him, kissing my finger tips.

"I do not have a tiny dick, just ask Bella. Fuck I'd think by now you guys would figure I didn't because for once you've all seen it at least twice and secondly you've heard Bella screaming my name at night." Edward retaliated. Emmett covered his ears with his hands and he whined.

"I do not want to hear about my fucking best friend and baby sister fucking boning!" He yelled. I giggled and grabbed Edward's face and kissed him sloppily on the lips, the guys were cheering us on and Emmett was whining and slapping Edward on the leg. I pulled away and Edward was panting and he tried to kiss me again but I put my finger on his lips and kissed my brothers cheek.

"You know you love me." I giggled.

"I love you and I love Edward but I do not love the idea you two fucking. It's gross!" We both laughed and then we arrived at the venue. We flashed our ID's and then Edward and I walked to the merch booth which was almost set up.

"Hey Vinny I'm dropping off the gorgeous little lady I'll be back after sound check." Edward kissed me and walked away.

"So your back together?" Vinny asked with a smirk. I nodded.

"Good it's nice to see you both happy." I hugged him and then continued to un-fold and display the clothes. This one girl marched over to the booth and got all up in my face.

"Excuse me can I help you?" I was trying not to get pissed but she was being rude and she hadn't even spoken a word yet.

"Yeah I do have a fucking problem what the fuck is wrong with you? You broke Edward's fucking heart and made him cause harm to himself." She spat. I clenched my fists. Who in the fuck does this bitch think she is?

"Excuse me but you do not know the full story and if I were you I'd back the fuck up and walk away now before you seriously regret it." I stated.

"Yeah I'm sure you'd like that slut, I just came here to tell you that you are a piece of trash and do nothing but cause drama I don't fucking care if your Emmett's sister or not your nothing and Edward deserves so much better than you." She shoved me and walked away. What a fucking pussy she doesn't even have the fucking decency to let me say something before walking away. She knows I'd kick her ass, that chicken shit. Ugh!

"Hey! Hey you! Yeah I don't ever want to fucking hear you talk to my little sister like that again! What the fuck what is wrong with you! Your just jealous that she is with Edward and your not! Leave my fucking family alone I don't want to ever fucking see you near any of us again!" Emmett yelled at that girl. I wiped my tears quickly and Edward walked towards them in the distance.

"Fuck you Emmett Swan! Your sister is nothing but a whore and you are an asshole for sticking up for her!" What the fuck is this fans problem!

"Security get this bitch out of here!" Two guards came and took her away. She screamed in protest the entire way. I ran over to Emmett and embraced him tightly, hugging him close.

"Thank you Emmy, I love you so much." I whispered and kissed his cheek.

"Your so welcome princess, no one fucks with you and gets away with it. I love you too babygirl." I sniffled and he kissed my forehead.

"Your lover is coming." He whispered and smiled before walking away. Edward came over and saw I was upset and he pulled my sunglasses off my face and cupped my face in his hands.

"Hey hey baby what's wrong? What happened?" He asked concerned. A few tears slipped and he wiped them away and kissed my forehead.

"Baby please tell me what's wrong." Edward begged.

"Some stupid bitch came over to the merch table and started yelling at me saying I was a stupid bitch who broke your heart and made you hurt yourself and that I'm nothing and not worth your time and a waste of space." I started sobbing and Edward pulled me into his arms and I cried into his chest and he wrapped his arms tightly around me and kissed my head repeatedly.

"Don't fucking listen to that bitch your so much better than me. I don't deserve you. You are such a great person Bella and I'm not worthy of you yet you chose me. I love you so much no one could ever fucking change the way I feel about you. Nothing in this world would ever get me to change my feelings. I love you and only you." Edward said and pressed his forehead to mine. I sniffled and he kissed my stray tears, and then my lips.

"I love you so much." I whispered. He smiled.

"I love you too Bella." He kissed me again.

"Now come on we're about to go perform." I nodded and he led us over to his stage. I stayed on the side and watched from there. The guys performed a lot of songs, poured a lot of energy into their set. The crowd was wild for them, jumping and singing along.

"Alright guys this last song we're going to do today is called 'Walls' and it is one of the songs I've written about my wonderful, totally amazing and very beautiful girlfriend Bella. Ya see, her and I just recently got back together after a small break and as I've explained before I was very heart broken and very hurt that I did cause harm to myself. I'm ok, I didn't try to kill myself, but I was hurting and tried to make it better. However Bella is the only thing that makes me feel happy, like I mean something.

And earlier we had a little incident where some fan marched up to her and said she was worthless and stupid and a waste of space and a fucking bitch for breaking my heart, but truth it I was the one who hurt Bella. She was just protecting herself. I want to point out that any fan who hates on Alice or Bella is not a real fan because if they make us happy then that's all that matters, without them our music suffers. So...Bella this song is for you, I love you." I felt my eyes water and I blew him a kiss and mouthed "I love you too." He winked before beginning to sing.

_"Hey there it's good to see you again,_  
_ It never felt right calling this "just friends"._  
_ I'm happy, if you're happy, with yourself._

_ Take off your shirt, your shoes,_  
_ those skinny jeans I bought for you._  
_ We're diving in, there's nothing left to lose._

_ I'm gonna break down these walls, (down these walls) I built around myself._  
_ I wanna fall so in love (so in love), with you, and no one else,_  
_ Could ever mean half as much, to me as you do now._  
_ Together we'll move on, just don't turn around,_  
_ Let the walls break down._

_ I used to wear you like a ball and chain,_  
_ I'd run and hide at the call of my name._  
_ It was obvious you were too much for me._  
_ Oblivious, I was young and horny._

_ In retrospect, I wouldn't do it again._  
_ Stop talking shit to every one of your friends_  
_ I'm not the same boy you knew back then..._

_ 'Cause I can break down these walls, I built around myself._  
_ I wanna fall so in love, with you, and no one else,_  
_ Could ever mean half as much, to me as you do now._  
_ Together we'll move on, just don't turn around,_  
_ Let the walls break_

_ I can't breathe, my body's shaking._  
_ You've got a way with the way you take me,_  
_ 'Cause you break me down,_  
_ You know you break me down..._

_ I'm gonna break down these walls, (down these walls) I built around myself._  
_ I wanna fall so in love, (so in love) with you, and no one else,_  
_ Could ever mean half as much, to me as you do now._  
_ Together we'll move on, just don't turn around,_  
_ Let the walls break down._

_ Break down these walls, I built around myself._  
_ Let the walls break down. (break down these walls)_  
_ 'Cause you break me down, (cause you break me down, cause you break me down)_  
_ Let the walls break down." _

This just reminds me ever more why I love him so much...

* * *

REVIEW!


	26. I Heard Everything You Said

**NOT MINE!**

* * *

~Bella's POV~

The boys set was amazing as always. I left a few songs in because Vinny needed me to help out with merch, apparently it had gotten out of control chaotic which is always good because it means fans are digging the shit. I walked over to him and he seemed to be panicking.

"BELLA HELP!" He yelled. I giggled to myself before hopping behind the merch booth and turning my attention to two girls. They looked to be about sixteen and they looked nice, I gave them a smile.

"What's up girls? What can I get for you?" I asked.

"Oh God this is fucking awesome, Bella Swan in the flesh. Hi I'm Nessie and this is Angela. Could we please have two of the purple shirts and one hoodie?" Nessie ordered. I smiled and she handed me money as I handed her the merch.

"Is that all?" I added. They giggled and Angela pulled out a camera.

"We were wondering if we could get a picture with you?" Angela blushed.

"If it's not too much trouble that is." Nessie added. I waved my hand.

"No trouble at all." They posed on either side of me as best as they could because I was on the other side of the booth and I made a silly face and they both smiled. The flash went off and they both hugged me.

"By the way Bella, we saw what went down earlier, like with that one chick and how Emmett went on off on her? We saw her yell at you, honestly you shouldn't ever listen or believe anything those kinds of 'fans' say because they're just jealous. Honestly, they just wish they could have Edward like you have him and they hate you for it. Fuck them though because you make Edward happy which means happy music." Angela stated.

"And she was just a fucking bitch and I'm glad Emmett told her off. Because Edward really loves you, honestly it's just obvious to all of us fans, like even before you guys got together. Those pictures from high school and even now, the way you two looked at each other was just indescribable." Nessie pointed out. I smiled.

"I really appreciate that girls, it's nice to know. I'm glad I can count on you two and many more. Thank you very much." I said. They both smiled.

"It's a job as a fan to worship the artist and love and thank his girlfriend because without you the music would suffer." I blushed this time.

"Besides he wrote all those amazing songs about you, that's true dedication in the most adorable way." Angela winked. I smirked.

"This is all so flattering, you girls should stick around, Edward will come back soon, their set just finished." I suggested. They nodded.

"For sure, we're going to get more stuff but we'll be back." I nodded and they hugged me again before leaving. Slowly the fans dwindled away from the booth and Vinny sat in the lawn chair fanning himself panting.

"Holy shit I am having heart palpatations. Fucking heart palpatations Bella. Jesus Christ I've never seen it so crowded like that before! Holy fucking shit Bella I'm too young to die!" Vinny exclaimed with wide eyes. I smiled and hugged him patting his head shushing in his ear.

"Calm down Vinny it's ok, it's over. Just sit back and relax, I'll take care of the next few fans." I assured. He nodded.

"Y-Yeah good." He stuttered. I smiled and then I heard a whistle. I turned and saw Edward walking over smiling and waving. I waved back and left the booth and he pulled me into a tight sweaty hug.

"Ugh Edward you're so sweaty." I groaned playfully. He chuckled and put his hands on my ass and buried his face in my neck and hair.

"You know you love it." He smirked against my skin, his warm lips curling against the blazing heart of my neck. I giggled and played with his hair and rounded my hands to his cheeks and leaned on my tippy toes and kissed him gently. He smiled into the kiss and we saw a flash behind our eyes. I pulled away and Emmett was waving excitedly with a camera.

"I am documenting as much fucking cuteness as I can, you should be fucking stoked I am accepting this so well." Emmett giggled. I rolled my eyes playfully and Edward smirked.

"Thanks brah." I kissed Edward again before handing him a towel and he dried himself up slightly. I sat on the booth and Edward stood in-between my legs and placed his hands on my thighs, his rough fingertips tickling my bare skin. Stupid dress. I placed my hands on his neck and he nuzzled my nose.

"I love you." He whispered, our lips brushing as he spoke. I felt chills run up and down my arms and legs. He smiled down at me, his eyes glowing with happiness.

"I love you too." We kissed softly and then he sat down next to me wrapping his arms around my waist and his head rested on my shoulder.

"So what happened while I was performing?" He asked. I shrugged.

"What does a shrug mean?" Edward questioned. I giggled.

"Nothing really, lots of fans were here so I had to come help Vinny, that's why i left in the middle of the set. And then I met these two really awesome and chill fan girls their names were Nessie and Angela, they kept telling me that they think you and I are super cute and to not listen to stupid bitches like the one from earlier." I replied. He nodded against my shoulder.

"Cool I hope they come back so I can personally thank them." He pulled me onto his lap and kissed my shoulders, nuzzled his face into my back. I looked around the crowded area, I saw Chisty and Angela walk forward nervously. I waved them over.

"Edward they're here." I whispered in his ear. He looked up and smiled before waving.

"Hi Nessie hi Angela! I'm so glad we get to meet Bella has said nothing but good things about you both, thank you very much for saying such wonderful things." Edward stated as he shook both their hands. They squealed.

"Wow this is just..." Nessie couldn't complete her sentence, she couldn't stop smiling.

"Amazing." Angela finished more calmly. Edward chuckled and I got off his lap and he stood up and hugged them both.

"I really appreciate you both sticking up for Bella, most fans like her but of course I know now that since we're dating again there will be some fans who don't like her. Those aren't real fans to me, they should be glad that I'm happy, otherwise our music would really suck." Edward said.

"No problem, it's totally true. She's unbelievably awesome and she's Emmett's little sis that already has cool points written all over it." Angela replied. I giggled.

"Yeah I am cooler than my butt munch brother." I added. They all laughed. Emmett popped up out of no where and wrapped his skinny arms around my shoulders from behind.

"I am not a butt munch I am a sexy beast who slays mystical dragons and saves beautiful princesses. Hi I'm Emmett who may you two peoples be?" Emmett asked with a smile.

"I'm Angela and this is my best friend Nessie." She told him. He shook both their hands and then wrapped them around me again.

"Thanks for being nice to my little princess here, she means the world to me. Well to me and Edward. I keep forgetting that I have to allow that image of my best friend and baby sister together." He scrunched up his face. I rolled my eyes and Edward elbowed him.

"You don't approve?" Nessie asked with her head tilting to the side in confusion. Edward answered.

"No he just recently allowed himself to believe it. He was too worried at first but now he is A-OK with everything." Edward winked. Emmett smiled.

"Yup yup gup gup you know it's Eddie baby, he is secretly cheating on her with me. Edward makes sweet love to us both." Emmett said with a straight face. I scrunched my face up this time.

"Yucky Em don't fantasize about my boyfriend like that!" I whined. He sloppily kissed my cheek.

"Toodaloo fuckers I'll speak to you later, by girlies!" Emmett hugged them before skipping off with a girly swing. I smiled. Nessie and Angela stayed and talked to Edward and I for a while before they left with another picture of them and Edward together and then one as a group with us both. Edward held my hand as we walked back to the van that was to escort us back to the hotel. It had been a long day and all I wanted to do was relax and sink into my cloud bed in the arms of my sexy, totally wonderful boyfriend. Upon arrival we all bid each other goodbye before entering our rooms. Edward stayed with me, kicked his shoes off and sunk the bed even further as his arms wrapped around my waist, spooning me from behind.

"Go shower stinky poo!" I exclaimed. He pouted and turned me over to face him.

"God dammit I will not until you give me a fucking kiss." I smirked and pecked his lips super quick. Edward whined more.

"No I want a real fucking kiss baby please?" He begged. I smiled and placed my hands on his face.

"Ok..." I whispered before pushing our lips together. Edward smiled into the kiss before moving his lips with mine in a slow rhythm. I felt his silky, wet tongue lick my bottom lip, his teeth nibbling on my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and our tongues ventured together, moving and massaging against one another, my fingers tangled in his hair. His hands remained in a strong grip on my hips, we both moaned softly. I pulled away slowly, Edward continuing to kiss me until my head was so far back all his lips reached were my neck. I moaned as his teeth nibbled my collar bone.

"I love you so much." His hot breath warmed my skin, shot tingles through my veins, made my finger tips curl and twitch with delight.

"I love you too." I replied softly. I kissed his forehead.

"No go shower." I kicked him off the bed, pushing my foot into his amazing ass, he landed with an oof.

"You alright?" I asked. Edward nodded and kissed me again before grabbing clean clothes and heading into the shower. I cuddled into the bed, letting my tired eyes succumb to the darkness, allowed the granite weights to be removed from my eyes.

* * *

REVIEW!


	27. She's Trouble In A Tank Top

**NOT MINE!**

* * *

~Edward's POV~

I rolled over but didn't feel a body next to mine. Confused I felt around, trying to detect where Bella might be. Her side of the bed was un-made but cold. I opened my eyes, trying to blink away the blurriness. I sat up, sheets falling around my waist, as I spotted her on her iMac laptop. She was sitting facing the window and her messy hair was tied up in a messy bun and she was wearing one of my hoodies.

"Hey baby." I greeted groggily. She turned around and smiled. She looked so damn sexy in her glasses, like a sexy librarian.

"Hi Ed! Did you sleep well?" She asked standing up and stretching her arms above her head, my hoodie rising up exposing her flat stomach. I bit my bottom lip and sucked in the drool that was threatening to spill out.

"Slept very good to be honest." I smirked. My morning wood was defiantly bugging me, and I had nothing but sex dreams about Bella last night. All were blowing my fucking mind. Bella giggled before un-plugging her Mac Book and skipping over.

"Look who wants to kill me today baby!" She chirped. That's what I love about Bella, ever since we first started dating she never let what people said about her get to her. Honestly no one started talking shit about her until she got with me. I feel so bad about that but the majority of our fans love of her, that's all that matters. Fuck the other two percent who can't get over themselves and have to waste their own lives and diss my girlfriend/best friend. I laughed at her statement and she climbed onto the bed next to me and we looked. It was a picture of her and I on Buzznet and we were lying down on the couch at Emmett's and I was kind of on top of her and I took the picture and it's us kissing so you can see just below our necks. I checked the comments.

_"OMG THESE TWO ARE SO FUCKING CUTE! LOVE!_

_ "Wow Edward is a good photographer, he captured just about everything."_

_ "Ugh what a fucking whore Bella is, Edward could do so much better. Who gives a fuck if she's Emmett's sister, she's ugly and gross."_

_ "OMG! Finally! Someone agrees with me! That whore doesn't deserve Edward! I heard she made Edward cut his wrists on Warped Tour, what a fucking bitch!"_

_ "Wow you both are losers, I cannot believe how jealous you bitches are. Bella is a wonderful person and she's extremely gorgeous and you're just jealous you can't get Edward. If he makes her happy you should fuck off and be happy for them. Stop being so retarded. Get over it and go suck a dick if you can't accept it."_

_ "I agree with the girl above, you guys need to accept that fact that Bella is a big part of their lives and her and Edward love each other. And I just went to Warped Tour and Edward explained why he hurt himself, it wasn't Bella's fault. She didn't make him, they were fighting and she broke up with him and he did that. His own choice, don't blame Bella for mistakes Edward does. And besides they're back together so fucking shut the fuck up and suck it up."_

_ "These two are beyond adorable. My best friend and I were at the first stop on Warped Tour this year and we saw Edward and Bella together, they are beyond cute in person. Like he's always holding her hand or kissing her and you can see how happy he is. Without Bella Edward wouldn't be able to make happy music or sing good. You jealous whores need to fucking accept it."_

_ "Ugh I hate that whore, Edward is way too hot for her. I can't believe she's related to Emmett, he's sexier than her too."_

_ "Hey, girl above me, shut you fucking mouth. I met Bella on Warped Tour this year and she is the nicest person ever, she was nothing but friendly and she even gave me a discount on my hoodie I bought. And Edward really loves her, he told me himself. So fuck off." _

My eyes widened at all the comments. That many for just one picture of us? What else do people say? I was beyond relived when I read positive comments but I felt nothing but anger at the angry mean ones. They don't even know Bella and none of the fans really even know what went down between us. Why can't everyone just be understanding?

"Wow I didn't expect that, sometimes I look up what people say but mostly it's nice things. I don't like those girls who said mean things." I pouted. Bella pecked my lips softly.

"Don't worry baby I'm over it, these bitches got nothing on me. And your fans are wonderful, I still love them even if they don't love me." She winked. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her on top of me, my morning wood rubbed against her thighs and I couldn't resist a groan of pleasure.

"Ooh Eddie did you have really good dreams?" She whispered in a seductive tone right in my ear, her hot breath tickling my skin giving me chills. I threw my head back, it landed on the soft pillows surrounding us.

"Holy shit Bella don't do that unless you plan on helping me out. Please baby?" I moaned. Bella smiled down at me before helping me out of my boxers. She was only wearing her boy shorts and my hoodie. Thank God easy access. Her hips grinded against mine, I rolled mine back into hers. She moaned but I knew she wanted to be in control. Fine with me. Let her dominate me. Bella rubbed against me continuously, getting me harder than I was before. I pushed my hoodie up and off of her, threw it across the room.

"Impatient are we Edward?" She asked cutely with a smug smile on her face. We both giggled and I leaned up pressing hot and wet kisses to her exposed neck and chest. I cupped a feel, massaging her as my wet tongue slid up the side of her neck, nibbling on her soft spot. I wanted to her to have hickeys and love bites, I wanted her to go to the show today and show off that she's all mine and she isn't going anywhere so get over it.

"No fair Edward you can't give me a whole bunch and not get at least one." She whispered huskily and gripped my hair, her lips traveling to my neck. Her perfect teeth nibbled and bit where it would be exposed, she gave me another, sucking softly and wetting it with her tongue.

"Baby come on no more prolonging I need you now." I groaned frustrated. Sexually frustrated to the point where I felt like I was going to explode. She finished giving me her mark before she sat up on her knees and I hooked my fingers in her sexy pink striped boy shorts. My hands cupped her amazing ass as she kicked them off.

"I'm in control, got it?" Bella asked sexily. I nodded desperate now. She smiled and held my face as she kissed me softly. I couldn't help but want more so I moved my tongue into her mouth, I didn't even realize she was lowering down until I felt myself inside of her. She was so tight, so wet. I moaned loudly throwing my head back. Bella gripped my shoulders tightly.

"What...broad shoulders...y-you have Edward..." Bella moaned as she moved against me, her hips and mine clashing each time she bounced up and down. I dug my fingers into her perfect defined sides, she moved with me in sync. I moaned at the feeling I love when she rides me, when she's in control I swear she's the best at it.

"Y-You know it b-baby b-b-been working o-out..." I stuttered through clenched teeth, my breath coming out in sharp pants as my bangs stuck to my forehead. Bella pushed them to the side and went harder, she screamed my name as I hit her spot. I smirked.

"Fuck yeah keep doing that Bells!" I shouted and she moved harder, tightening around me making me squeeze her hips in a bruising grip.

"Edward baby...I-I..." Her hand moved down to my abs which were flexing currently and she scratched at them gently, like she was rubbing a dog's belly. I moaned, that feels so fucking good.

"You feel so fucking good Bella oh God don't stop..." I knew she was trying to hold out for me but when she kept tightening around me, squeezing me and kissing my face and neck I really couldn't hold out much longer. My stomach burned and twisted into knots and when she pulled my hair I lost it.

"Bella!" She moaned my name back, not as loudly but she did moan it loud as I helped her ride out our orgasms, I emptied inside her, feeling so fucking good as we kept moving. When we couldn't move anymore she fell against me, our bare chests pressing together, our heart beats pounding wildly. She gave me little kisses on my neck and I smiled lazily running my fingers up and down her lower back, hugging her to me. Such a nice moment, I love being with her like this. Pressed together, close together.

"HEY WAKE UP GUS WE NEED TO LEAVE IN AN HOUR AND A HALF! GET SHOWERED AND MEET US IN THE LOBBY BY 11:30!" Jasper yelled pounding on the door. Good moment ruined.

"OK!" I shouted back. Bella smiled against my neck, her lips curling, tickling my skin.

"I love you." I said softly in her ear, kissing her temple.

"I love you too Edward." She mumbled into my neck. I chuckled and she sat up tiredly.

"Come on let's go shower." She nodded and I picked her up, her legs wrapping around my waist as I carried us into the bathroom. She started the hot water and I grabbed us some undergarments at least, we could get clothes afterward. Our shampoos and conditioners and body washes were still in the shower from yesterday. Bella and I got into the steaming shower and I wrapped her into my arms as we stood under the rushing waterfall for at least five minutes. I grabbed the white Dove shampoo bottle and conditioner lathering up her hair and massaging her scalp. She sighed contently and rested her back against my chest. When I finished she covered her eyes and stood under the water rinsing it all out. I helped the process running my fingers through her hair. When all signs of suds were gone I handed her my shampoo and conditioner and bent down for her and wrapped my arms around her. She was so gentle with me, I couldn't help but close my eyes and rest against her shoulder. I rinsed out my hair when she gave me the OK and we both washed each other with our body washes. Her smells so good, Dove Go Fresh cool cucumber and green tea and I use Old Spice. We rinsed off completely before getting out and drying off. I kissed her shoulders gently, nuzzling my nose on her before she kissed me.

We brushed our teeth and did our hair and she did her makeup before we both got dressed. Bella was too adorable in her "I support Breast Cancer Awareness" top, it didn't say that but it was representing that message. She put her "I Heart Boobies" bracelets on and I finished styling my hair.

"Edward support Breast Cancer Awareness and wear the boobies bracelets I have too many." She whined. I laughed and grabbed a green and white one before slipping them on my wrists.

"Happy?" I asked with a smile. She nodded happily and kissed me softly before spraying on her perfume and tucking her bangs slightly and putting her beret on. She looked smoking, I swear her body should be illegal. We clipped our ID badges on our belt loops and grabbed our cell phones before leaving the room. I put my Ray Bans on and held her hand in the elevator before we reached the lobby where Emmett and James were.

"Have fun this morning?" Emmett asked with a smirk as he pointed out our now decorated necks. Bella blushed and buried her face in my chest and I smiled.

"You know it." I replied. Emmett shivered and we both laughed before I kissed Bella's head.

"Ya know we were looking at just one picture of her and I together on Buzznet, read all the comments, some fans are just jealous bitches I swear. I was like shocked to see some of the things they said." I stated. Bella shrugged and Emmett glared.

"Are you kidding? What can they been saying about her?" He was fuming I could tell. He hates anyone who messes with his baby sister, he's very over-protective. Bella pulled away from and wrapped her arms around Emmett's waist and tried to calm him down.

"They didn't say anything but that I shouldn't be related to you and that your sexier than me. Really Emmetty it's whatever I swear." Bella tried to explain. His eyes widened.

"What! Seriously! That's bullshit! If anything you're sexier than me! Fuck we're sexy together!" Emmett exclaimed angrily. I nodded and Bella petted his hair gently and shushed him kissing his forehead.

"Emmy it's ok calm down." She whispered. I swear Bella is so good at calming people down and being there for people. He smiled.

"Ok I'm good." We all laughed and she hugged him tightly. I joined in and James was laughing so hard. I snuggled into Bella's back and Emmett's long arms wrapped around us. Jasper cleared his throat.

"Dudes I don't even want to know."

* * *

REVIEW!


	28. Snakebite Heart With A Bubblegum Smile

**NOT MINE!**

* * *

~Edward's POV~

I sat perched at the bus booth, scrolling through site after site on my Mac laptop. I am currently looking to buy a new house, we're finally done with Warped Tour and going home today. Our next tour won't be until October for the Glamour Kills tour. And I'm hoping that in those few months in-between I can buy a house and ask Bella to move in with me. I know it's a big step and all but I really want to be with her all the time. I want to wake up next to her and be able to see her and not wait the fifteen minutes for her to drive to my house or vice versa. I talked to Emmett about it, he thinks it's a good idea. Jasper and James do also and Alice was beyond excited when I told her. She said she'd help me out because she's been at home for months so she helped me find an agent.

"Hey baby what are you doing?" Bella asked coming over to me. I quickly shut my laptop and turned my body to face her as she sipped a Citrus SoBe flavored beverage.

"Oh um I was just checking my Myspace and shit, I had a lot of comments and messages." I explained. She nodded and walked over to me and I smiled wrapping her in my arms.

"Are you excited to finally be going home?" I questioned. She nodded against my chest and I kissed her head softly.

"Good." I whispered. I traced her arm with my finger tips, goose bumps forming on her soft skin. I smiled knowing I had that effect on her.

"So I was thinking later tonight when we're home I could take you to a cute dinner. I have something important to ask you." I suggested. Bella looked up at me.

"Sure." She pecked my lips. I smiled happily. Alice had helped me plan it out. A candle-lit dinner in my backyard, Chinese lanterns glowing above us, Chinese dinner, soft music playing in the background. Cheesy but I'm hoping it will work because Bella loves when I'm corny. The whole bus ride from Seattle to Forks I was un-easy and shaky. I was getting too nervous for my own good.

~

"Is everything set up? She'll be here soon!" I asked nervously bustling round the backyard and adjusting anything I thought was out of place. Alice sighed and gripped my shoulder and smacked me.

"Edward calm the fuck down everything is complete and finished. Now all you have to do is seal the deal. Bella will say yes, I know she will. She loves you so much, why else do you think you were able to patch things up? She's attached." Alice explained. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair before nodding. Alice winked as the doorbell rang and Jasper answered the door. I walked through the French doors and smiled when I saw Bella. She looked fucking gorgeous as always, dressed casually but classy. Bella's eyes lit up when she saw me.

"Hey Edward!" She walked over to me and I pulled her into my arms and kissed her softly. Bella smiled into the kiss and pulled away slowly.

"You look beautiful." I muttered cupping her face in my hands. She blushed and kissed me tenderly.

"Not so bad yourself stud." Bella whispered. I giggled excitedly and shooed Jasper and Alice away from the house. I held Bella's hand as I led her to the backyard, her eyes widened when she saw it.

"Edward this is beautiful. I love it." She stated looking around, mesmerized. I sighed in relief.

"Good, I was hoping you'd like it. Now let's eat." I helped her into her chair before getting into my own, we served each other plates of orange chicken, spicy tangy chicken, white rice, chow mein, and of course the fortune cookie. There was one and it was for her, I got one personalized that says "Will you move in with me?" Once again, cute but very corny. Bella struggled with her chop sticks and she pouted.

"Fuck these stupid sticks." She grumbled. I handed her a fork and kissed her hand gently.

"You're so adorable when you're angry." I growled sexily. She giggled and tucked her bangs behind her ears.

"Edward you naughty boy, you're turning me on over fucking chop sticks quit it." Bella whined. I leaned over the table and kissed her, her lips moving in sync with mine. We didn't take it far, just out lips pulling apart and pushing back together. I pulled away after nibbling her bottom lip teasingly. She pouted.

"You tease." I smirked and kissed her lips again.

"There's more where that came from, tonight is a celebratory night." I replied. She raised an eye-brow but grabbed her glass of soda to my beer.

"And what are we celebrating?" She asked, a cute hint of confusion laced in her soft tone. I smiled.

"To homecoming, to a successful tour, to us working through our problems and becoming stronger and to...well maybe you should look at your fortune." She clinked my beer before taking a sip and grabbing the cookie. She gave me a hesitant look.

"It's not what you think but it's something big." I whispered. My heart was pounding as I watched her small, delicate hands open the plastic and unveil the cookie. Her black polished nails glistening in the dim light, she gave me a soft glance.

"Go ahead." My voice was hoarse and husky, I tried to swallow the lump forming in my burning throat. I have no idea how I will handle rejection if she says no. I don't think I can, it'll be a major blow to my ego. I can't lose her, I just hope I didn't fuck everything up. The cookie cracked and crumbs fell around the table cloth and her empty plate and she took the small slip of paper out. She read it over. Once. Twice. Three times. Oh God what have I done...

"Edward?" She gasped. Her eyes met mine and I saw tears form in her brown orbs. Oh no I've gone and made her cry, stupid fucking idiot-

"Yes!" She squealed. My eyes widened and butterflies erupted in my stomach.

"Yes I will move in with you!"

That was all I needed to hear...

* * *

REVIEW!


	29. They Tore Me Apart Like A Hurricane

**NOT MINE!**

* * *

~Bella's POV~

I buzzed around my house, cleaning it up and putting things back into place. I need to keep myself busy. Today Edward and I are going house hunting and I am so fucking nervous. I want us to find our dream home and sometimes things don't go as planned. I'm just hoping for a chance ya know? Edward and I really want this. Speaking of the little devil he needs to get his ass dressed and showered because our appointment is in two hours and Edward takes forever to get ready. I walked upstairs, my heels clicking against the wooden floors as I walked towards my bedroom. Edward had spent the night, he loves doing that because we get more privacy at my house then at his and Jasper's. I don't really care but he seems to. I quietly opened the bedroom door and I giggle at the sight before me.

Edward sprawled out across the bed, comforter and extra blankets covering him except for his head, I walked towards the sleeping angel. His breathing was soft but his mouth was open in a little "O". His bangs fell in his eyes and I pushed them aside gently. I used my other hand to rub his bare back.

"Edward honey I need you to wake up..." I whispered. Why am I whispering Edward could sleep through a fucking hurricane? The music could be blasting on the surround sound system downstairs and he'd still be out like a match.

"Edward come on you need to wake up like now." I stated. He groaned and pulled the covers over his head. I sighed, he's so difficult sometimes.

"Leave me alone, sleep is good you should try it sometime..." He replied groggily. I sat on top of his back and massaged his head with my fingers. He moaned softly and went back to sleep.

"Eddie please wake up..." I said directly in his ear, nibbling on the lobe. I got off of him and crouched down by his side of the bed.

"You better have a fucking good reason for waking me up this early..." He warned and popped one eye open slowly. I smiled and pushed his bangs back.

"Yes I do, today we're going house hunting and you need to get up and ready. So get out of bed, shower and breakfast will be waiting for you downstairs." I kissed him softly and pushed him off of the bed. He groaned and pulled the sheets around him.

"No joke Edward get up now or I'll pick the house by myself." I demanded and walked out of the room. I giggled when I heard Edward stumble around the room. I went into the kitchen and got the ingredients out to make French toast because it's fast and easy to make. I made sure to grab fresh strawberries and powdered sugar because it's the only way Edward will eat them. While I mixed the ingredients I put some coffee on the pot, brewing a fresh batch, and I started making us our delicious breakfast. About fifteen minutes later I heard Edward cutting the shower off and beginning the process of dressing. I was eating my breakfast while still hot, I made sure not to make his quite yet. I'm good at guessing when Edward will be done and by the looks of it he could be done in about five minutes. While I took bites of mine and sipped my hot coffee I began making his dish. I cut the strawberries perfectly and powdered just the right about of sugar onto it, looked like something from a catalog.

Edward came walking down the stairs showered and dressed looking quite fresh. His eyes lit up when he saw his breakfast.

"Aww baby you are too sweet! Why am I so lucky?" He asked and skipped over to me pulling me into a hug and holding my face as he kissed me gently. Our kiss lasted a few seconds before he pulled away and pushed his forehead on mine.

"Because I'm lucky too. Now eat before it gets cold, we have to meet with Jessica soon." Jessica is our agent, she's going to help us find our dream home in Forks. Edward immediately dug in, moaning as he took every bite and sip.

"Holy shit baby this is amazing." Edward closed his eyes and smiled happily as he finished every last bite and every last drop.

"Thanks Baby." I said wrapping my arm around shoulder. His arms wrapped around my waist and he placed little kisses on my neck. He nuzzled his nose on my soft spot and I giggled because it tickled.

"I swear you are so obsessed with Alice in Wonderland, it's totally adorable." Edward stated as he played with my Rabbit Pocket Watch hanging from my neck and my Tea Party ring. I giggled.

"I can't help that I loved that story growing up and then they came out with the movie on Disney and now they're making a brand new live action one directed by Tim fucking Burton, how sick is that?" I questioned excitedly. Edward traced my arm.

"Actually we've been asked to write and record a song for the soundtrack. They asked way in advanced because the movie is coming out in March of next year and the soundtrack is supposed to be release in late February. It's mid August, I was talking to the guys...you know that song I showed you on tour? The one I wrote you?" Edward replied. I nodded.

"'Painting Flowers' yes I remember what about it?" He smiled.

"I was kinda hoping you'd let me use that for the soundtrack. When I wrote it I was writing it about you but if you listen to the lyrics, you read them thoroughly then you can see the connection to Alice in Wonderland. 'When I wake up the dream isn't done.', 'If nothing is true what more can I do?', 'I am still painting flowers for you', 'Showed my cards gave you my heart', 'Strange maze what is this place, I hear voices over my shoulder nothing's making sense at all'? Get it? When we were fighting I had this crazy dream that was all Alice in Wonderland based. I woke in a giant maze with the guys and we were running around and I was trying to find you, and I kept getting lost and finding myself in the same situations as Alice. And then I found you, you were dressed exactly like her and you handed me a paint can and a brush and a white rose and throughout a path leading to the Mad hatters Tea Party you left little white roses that I kept painting. It turned out when I reached the Tea Party I became the Mad Hatter.

I don't know why but it gave me inspiration to right the dream, to write the song about how much I missed you, how much I wanted you back, but with an Alice in Wonderland twist. What do you think?" I smiled and cupped his face in my hands. I knew the song was for me but now that I know its true origin I feel even more giddy.

"Wow I love that! Sounds like a fucking weird dream but I love that you wrote a song for me with a theme of Alice. That's amazing, and I'd love to hear how you guys compose it, I think putting it on that soundtrack would be a good thing." I said. Edward smiled and kissed me.

"Ok I'll tell the guys later. Now let's go find us a house." I smiled and he grabbed his car keys and we walked out my front door and into the driveway. Edward opened my door for me and kissed me before I went and sat down and then he got in himself. As the engine revved to life we both buckled up and I plugged my iPhone into Edward's iPod chord connected to his radio so it plays music from iPods and iPhones. I let the music play softly and Edward grabbed my hand in his and I connected our fingers.

"So you think we'll find our dream home?" Edward questioned nervously. I rubbed his hand with my thumb softly trying to assure him things will be ok. I know he's more nervous than me and I think that's because he wants me to be happy and so he's determined to find what'll make me happy.

"Well most people don't find their dream home on the first go so it might be days, weeks, months before we find what we really want. But it'll happen when it's meant to happen, you just have to have faith Edward." I said. He sighed but nodded. When we arrived at the agency we introduced ourselves to Jessica and we all sat down in her office.

"So what price range are we exactly looking to buy?" She asked happily. I looked at Edward.

"Well...there really is no range, so 0-10 million. I know houses in Forks don't cost over the top but they can be if they're nice. We want a biggish house, nothing gigantic because for now it's just us two but in case anything ever happened we want three bedrooms." Edward explained. I nodded smiling. Jessica wrote it down.

"Ok well there are lots of lovely homes waiting for you guys to go check out, let's get going." She got in her car and Edward and I got in his and he followed her.

"What do you think of her?" I asked. Edward smirked.

"She's a little too peppy for my liking." He chuckled. I giggled too.

"Well what do you expect, Alice hired her." I winked. He laughed harder and then we arrived at our first stop. To be honest, the house looked like shit from the outside so I'm assuming it'll look like a dump in the inside.

"First stop, what do you two think?" Edward's nose was scrunched up in disgust and I held his hand squeezing it.

"Well to be honest we think it looks pretty shitty, I highly doubt the inside looks any better. But we'll give it a go to be fair." I replied. Jessica didn't let that response damper her chipper mood. Edward and I followed her inside...yup I was right. The house was a dump. The carpet was some cheap green carpet and it was heavily stained with dark spots around and the walls were drawn on and stained and the kitchen had fucking cock roaches!

"What the fuck!" I screamed and jumped into Edward's arms.

"Ew! Ew! Ew! Get that shit away from me! How could you show us a shitty home like this! Did a couple of junkies live here or something! The carpet is stained as shit!" I yelled. Edward ran towards the hall away from the kitchen and set me down.

"Uh I found an old syringe in the bathroom. Perhaps we should bail before we catch Hepatitis." Edward suggested. I dragged him out of there and Jessica started apologizing.

"I'm so sorry in the picture they made the house look so nice." She showed us her evidence, solid. The house was clearly photo shopped to fit the perfect little family description.

"Whatever let's just get out of here and to the next one." I stated. We spent hours looking at houses all over one side of Forks. They were nothing Edward and I were interested in and it was obvious Edward was becoming discouraged. When we got back to my house Edward sat on one of the bar stools in my kitchen and propped his chin in his hand and looked distressed.

"Edward baby it's ok these kinds of things take time. We both knew we wouldn't find our dream home on the first day." I assured him and massaged his tense shoulders. He sighed heavily and turned to face me, I stood in-between his legs and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I know but I feel so bad, I want you to be so happy. I want to make you so happy and I want to be able to find you the perfect home, the one you always imagined living in as a little girl." Edward replied.

"You mean a castle with a moat and unicorns? Ha-ha..." I joked. Edward frowned. I sighed and cupped his stubbly cheek and kissed his nose.

"Baby don't worry we'll find it, it'll just take time, you and I both know how long it takes to find the perfect home." I said and kissed him softly.

"But I want you to be happy...I can't have you living in a house your unhappy with just because you think I'm happy. This house has to be perfect for you Bella. Perfect for us." Edward sounded so disappointed. I smiled and held his face in my hands as I pressed our foreheads together.

"Baby as long as your in the house it's perfect to me." I whispered, our lips brushing. He blushed and bit his bottom lip before I kissed him softly.

"I love you so much, Bella." Edward responded quietly. I nuzzled our noses together and he giggled.

"I love you more, Edward." I hugged him tightly and just held him, letting him snuggle into me, I rubbed his back in slow circles trying to assure him things would be alright. If I stay positive he will. We are determined.

* * *

REVIEW!


	30. I Could Be A Reason To Stare

**NOT MINE!**

* * *

~Edward's POV; One Week Later~

I looked over a packet of houses that Jessica had sent for me and Bella to look at. There were some really nice houses and Bella and I were getting really excited. The past week had been hard, we found this one house we really wanted and we were so close to getting it, but then they turned us down because the owners decided not to sell it. Needless to say we spent the night crying. But today we're going out again, and we're determined to get the perfect house we saw. Big enough for a family of three or four, either way we're excited.

"Bella you ready!" I yelled. I heard her footsteps moving around upstairs. I heard her coming downstairs and she smiled at me dangling her keys.

"Yes! Now let's go! I want our fucking house God dammit!" She exclaimed. I smiled and grabbed the paper and we went into the garage and into her BMW. I called up Jessica as we agreed to meet her at the address of our desired home. Bella was nearly bouncing in her seat as she gripped the wheel and leaned forward smiling widely. I hadn't seen her this excited since I asked her to move in with me. That was weeks ago.

"Calm down baby it's alright." I stated placing my hand on her jean covered thigh. She sighed happily and stopped at the light.

"I'm sorry I'm just fucking stoked! I really want this house God dammit and no one is stopping us from getting it!" I smiled and kissed her cheek and kept my hand on her thigh as she drove the twenty minutes to get there. It was close to where Emmett lives, I'd say about five or ten minutes from his place.

"Hey Jessica!" I shouted as Bella pulled up to the driveway and rolled down my window. She waved at us and Bella and I got out of the car. She hugged us both.

"Alright kids, let's check this place out." I held Bella's hand in mine, squeezing it as we walked forward. The house was perfect. Wood floors except for in the living room which had light carpet, the kitchen was magnificent and huge, granite counter tops and matching dark wood cabinet doors and a brand new fridge and stove. There were four room, master bedroom and master bathroom, and then three other empty ones. One could be the office/design studio area for Bella and the other two...one could be a spare bedroom and the other could be for when Bella and I have a baby.

"Can we see the back?" Jessica led us towards the large backyard, it had a gorgeous pool and a built in grill, fire pit, jacuzzi in the pool, bar stools in the bool, an area for tables and chairs, a large grass area, it was perfect.

"OMG! I love it!" Bella exclaimed.

"I do too, we really like this one Jessica. How much is it?" I questioned. Jessica checked her clip board.

"Two million, under your price range and perfect for you both. Better than the last one honestly I could see you both happy in this area. It's safe, family is nearby, great schools for when you kids make a family, everything is right here for you." Bella smiled up at me, I knew she was having me make the final decision. I sighed before smiling.

"We'll take it." Bella screamed and jumped into my arms wrapping her legs around my waist and pushing her lips onto mine and kissing all over my face.

"Oh Edward I love you! I love you! I love this place! Our home! It's all ours!" Bella screamed. I chuckled, she was happy, and to be honest that's all that matters.

* * *

yay! they bought a house! haha i know it's short butttt it was important! =D reviews please! love you all so much! you're all fucking amazing!

Pic of house on link in my profile :D


	31. I'm Not the Type to Forget

**NOT MINE!**

* * *

~Bella's POV~

"Edward come on! We need to go shopping!" I yelled. Today Edward and I are going to buy furniture for our new home. We got the paint set up and painted already and our appliances and we've begun packing our shit but we need shit to sit on and lay on and well...to decorate the home.

"I'm coming! Just...just let me finish!" Edward grunted and then my eyes widened and I giggled. Was he really? I totally forgot he was there! Edward has been taking a shit for the past fifteen minutes. He ate Thai food last night and well, it defiantly didn't agree with him this morning.

"Sorry babe I forgot! Take your time!" I screamed, and kept laughing to myself. I heard Edward moaning in pain and he shouted "Babe I just...c-could you like just go without me? I do not know when I'll be done!" I walked upstairs to his house, Jasper wasn't around so it was Edward and I. I stood outside the bathroom door in his room and I heard heavy breathing. And well then Edward made me crack up when I heard a series of farts and a happy content sigh.

"OMG EDWARD! Did you just seriously do that!" I fell on the floor holding my sides and laughing so hard I was squealing. I heard his belt buckle and the toilet flush and then the sink run for like at least two minutes. Edward turned the fan on in his bathroom before exiting and shutting the door quickly.

"Ahhh much better, I just painted the toilet brown, lovely." He helped me up and I buried my face in his chest continuing to laugh wildly. He just held me and rocked us side to side.

"You done?" He questioned five minutes later. I looked up at him and smiled before nodding. He kissed my nose and forehead before twirling his keys and we walked downstairs. I jingled due to my keys being attached to the purple cabiner key chain. Edward locked the front door and we got in his Volvo and drove towards the closest Jerome's furniture store.

"Think we'll find anything? What's the goal for today?" Edward asked casually. I held his hand in mine and he inner-twined our fingers.

"Well today we decided on living room, that's a goal. We'll just use your bed set because it's a nice bed and big and comfy and your dressers and nightstands match so that's settled. We'll just buy a new bedding set." I replied. He nodded and made a left before pulling into the parking lot. We walked hand-in-hand inside and were immediately ambushed by employees asking if we needed anything.

"We just fucking got here give us a moment to chill Jesus." I said rolling my eyes and tugging Edward along. He smiled before we walked towards the living room section.

"What kind of couch are we looking for?" I inquired as we looked around.

"We decided on a tan suade wrap around couch, but it has to be large and plush because we always have people over. Also, we decided on another small couch that matches, a dark wood glass coffee table, and a dark wood chest things with shelves to place our shit on, like pictures and such. We'll have the TV hang on the wall and then the fireplace is near that." Edward explained making himself cozy on every piece of living room decor he could. He would bounce his ass on some and decide it was too cushy or too bumpy. He ran over to one and when he jumped in the air and landed on it, he made a loud crash sound and fell off.

"Edward are you alright!" I ran over to him and helped him up. He groaned and rubbed his ass.

"What the fuck? That shit was hard as a rock. No fucking way are we buying that." I smiled and kissed him softly to make him feel better. He grabbed my neck and kissed me again, keeping our lips connected and we moved our lips together. I placed my hands on his neck, tugging on his hair lightly making him groan into the kiss. I pulled away slowly and out of breath, He sat me on the arm of a couch and stood in-between my legs attacking my neck with nibbles and hard kisses.

"Edward baby stop people are staring..." I giggled in his ear. I could care less, we've done it in public, it's just not in a fucking furniture store.

"Mmm really? Let's give em' a show Bells..." He moaned into my ear and I grabbed his package, he was already hard and he threw his head back moaning loudly. I giggled and rubbed him teasingly before a clerk came over.

"Excuse me, do you guys need help?" I pushed Edward away and he whined and pulled my back into his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around my middle, covering his friend. I giggled, he was rubbing against me, his eyes shutting.

"Oh well we really like that couch over there, my boyfriend felt it and I sat on it, we want that one and it's smaller version. We have a huge living room so we need to fill it out." Edward moaned and buried his face in my neck, I bit my lip smiling. The guy raised his eye-brow but nodded.

"Sure, that sounds good. There's two small versions, identical ones of course that match the big one. If you have a large living room those work well." He explained. Edward rubbed hard and sighed shakily.

"F-Fuck I'm cumming Bella..." His husky voice whispered, his hot breath fanning my neck and shoulders as he kissed them softly.

"We'd love that!"

"OH GOD!" The guy gave us weird looks.

"He defiantly likes it. Where do we sign?" Edward shakily pulled me closer, panting heavily and smiling against my skin. We spent three hours there, buying things, it was nice and after Edward got himself off in public he was ok. When we went back to my house to chill my brother was on his laptop in my living room.

"Emmett how the fuck did you get in here?" I questioned. He smiled.

"Oh ya know, keys." Edward skipped over to him.

"What are ya doin'?" Emmett pointed at the screen.

"Chat Roulette, this guy likes blow jobs and wrinkles...I'm slightly scared. Protect me!" Emmett screamed like a little girl and we all laughed. Freaky brother makes for an amazing time.

* * *

haha so that was random!

give me reviews! =D love you guys!


	32. When I Woke up Alone I Had Everything

**NOT MINE!**

* * *

~Edward's POV; A Week Later~

God I am so tired. So sick of doing this shit without any break. It's all we've been doing for two straight weeks, every hour of every minute of every second of everyday. I need a fucking break.

"Yo dude what's up?" Emmett greeted me, entering the local bar and sitting next to me on the bar stool.

"Can I get a jack on the rocks?" Emmett added. The bartender went to work.

"Nothing, I just needed a break, I'm fucking tired." I slurred. Emmett raised an eye-brow and gave me a confused look.

"What are you tired about? Something happen at home?" Emmett sounded concerned, of course he would, anything involving me or Bella concerns him because he cares so much for us both.

"Just everything, my life has become so chaotic. All I've been doing for the past couple weeks is moving shit. I just feel so stressed and then all Bella does is that, she doesn't even really focus on me anymore." I explained. I sounded like a fucking girl with the way I was whining but I don't care, my feelings weren't being taken into consideration and it was pissing me off. Emmett smacked my shoulder.

"You dumbshit why don't you talk to Bella about it then huh? If it bothers you that much you shouldn't keep it bottled inside or drown your sorrows in fucking alcohol. Bella loves you, she really does, and she wants you to be honest with her. Grab your fucking balls and tell her how you feel." He snapped and then gulped his drink. I ran my fingers through my hair.

"It's isn't that simple, I don't want her to get mad at me for getting mad at her because right now I am." I whispered. He rolled his eyes.

"You guys aren't the perfect couple, you will fight and right now you're both under an immense amount of stress and pressure. You both need to fucking relax. Now go home and talk to her. Did you drive, you're obviously too drunk to drive? I walked, give me your keys." I un-clipped the keychain from my belt loop and I downed the rest of my vodka and red bull before Emmett and I paid for our drinks and he helped me to the car.

"Alright man, just buckle up and relax." He assured. I rested my head against the cool window glass and shut my eyes. I love Bella and I defiantly don't want to argue with her, especially since I'm drunk. This is not going to be any fun. We arrived to my house shortly and Emmett helped me to the door before winking at me and walking home. I walked inside and Bella was sitting around a pile of boxes and putting pictures away.

"Hey Edward you alright?" She asked as I shut the door behind me and leaned against it. I ran my hands down my face.

"I'm drunk." I muttered. She gave me a confused glance.

"I thought you said you went to go be by yourself somewhere quiet?" Her confused face was so cute but then I remembered I was still mad at her.

"Yeah I did, I found solace in a bar, got a problem with it?" I snapped. Bella stood up and walked up to me, I leaned more into the door. I need to make an escape.

"Um actually I do because tomorrow morning we have to go to Bed Bath and Beyond and start looking for-" I screamed in frustration shooting my hands to my hair.

"I'm so fucking sick of going places! 'We need to go find swatches to paint the kitchen', 'Oh Edward we need to go to Target to find new kitchen silverware' Bella I'm fucking tired of going shopping! We need a break! No more house stuff right now! It's ours, why can't we just take our time! No one is going to fucking take it from us!" I shouted. Bella's eyes were widened.

"What the fuck is up your ass Cullen!" She only calls me Cullen when she's really pissed off at me. Fucking swell. I sighed as she glared at me. "Do you fucking want to move in with me? Because I have no issue doing everything by myself or better yet not even moving in at all! We can just forget you ever asked me! I love you Edward and I want to be able to live with you! But this attitude, this behavior, it's not my Edward." She whispered the last part, tears welling her eyes.

"I fucking can't do this, I'm too drunk right now, when I can fucking keep my eyes open and walk properly I'll come back and we'll talk this shit out. Until then, goodnight Isabella." I sneered. She glared harder at me, tears slipping from her eyes. I grabbed her shoulders and pressed a kiss to her forehead before she pushed me away and I left, opening the door and slamming it shut. That definitely went as I expected. I figured since I'm too drunk to drive I'd just walk to Emmett's, which proved more difficult then I thought because I forgot he lives at lest fifteen minutes from us.

But I took the time to do so, took the time to clear my clouded thoughts. I feel bad for what I said to Bella because it was harsh but I also meant it, the alcohol just didn't help me word it nicely. The night was dark, starry, I felt at peace in a way I haven't in weeks. I arrived at Emmett's, ringing his doorbell. He answered a minute later looking disheveled.

"Edward? What's going on?" He'd obviously just woken up, his eyes were tired, his voice hoarse and his hair was a mess.

"Can I stay the night?"

* * *

give me reviews! =D love you guys!


	33. I Bleed, Red Lips You're Unbelievable

**NOT MINE!**

* * *

~Bella's POV~

Who does Edward think he is talking to me like that? I don't understand why he couldn't just tell me he was feeling like that, he was obviously bottling everything up. It's not all my fault, I'm just trying to make things go faster so we can get settled in. I've been stressed too, it's not just him. Whatever, hopefully he gets over this shit, this has got to be one of our most stupid fights ever. I lock the front door and check the windows and backdoor before turning the lights off and going upstairs. I took off my hoodie and climbed into bed, snuggling into the pillow Edward had been using the past couple days. It still smells like him, I can't help but miss him and feel so fucking alone.

BANG BANG! I groaned, who in the fuck bangs on the front door at...8:30 in the fucking morning? I rolled my eyes before going downstairs and unlocking the piece of shit, my eyes widening when I spot Edward in front of me, looking tired and worn.

"Can I come in?" I didn't speak, I just moved to the side. He walked in and I shut the door behind him locking it in the process. I crossed my arms over my chest and rested all my weight on the left leg, my hip jutting out.

"What is it?" I snapped. I was still angry for the way he had talked to me. Edward frowned and rubbed his golden pools.

"I'm sorry about last night but you have to understand Bella. I'm so sick of all this stress, all this pressure to move in so quickly. We should take our time, the house is officially ours, I want to go through with this, I want to live with you. I love you but I just want to do this the right way, I want us to take this special time and really share it together. But you haven't been letting me do that." Edward replied. I rolled my eyes and looked away.

"Why didn't you talk to me about this before? You fucking bottle everything up Edward. You promised me you'd always be honest and well you haven't been. You're not the only one stressing out here, I am way stressed and overloaded with all this shit just so you and I can be happy and in our own home. I want to live with you too Edward." I argued. He sighed and ran his fingers through his messy hair.

"I fucking don't even know what to say except I'm sorry for how I said shit last night but I'm not sorry I said it. You need to relax and calm down Bella. We both do. Why don't we just take a fucking break this week? No house stuff, just you and me time. We haven't gotten a whole lot of it since this all happened. Please? No more fighting." He begged and pulled me by my hips into him, our hips touching and his forehead pressing to mine. I sighed and looked up into his eyes. He had a smile hiding and I bit my bottom lip, placing my hands on his hairy, strong forearms.

"You think just because you're sweet talking I'll stop being mad at you?" I questioned. He smiled this time, chuckling under his breath, and kissing my cheek and moving down to my neck and across my jaw.

"I know you will because I love you and I'm sorry and you know it. I also know you love me too." He whispered. I smiled and pulled him closer hugging him around his waist. He rested his chin on my head and I got on my tippy toes tilting my head up pressing kisses to Edward's neck and nuzzling my nose on the stubbly skin.

"You need a shave." I muttered and used the tip of my tongue to trace his Adam's apple before nibbling it lightly. Edward moaned softly and dug his fingers into my lower back, crashing my hips into his.

"Fuck babe...d-don't start what you can't finish..." Edward moaned. I giggled and grabbed his face kissing him softly.

"Well then why don't you start making it up to me now?" Edward wasted no time throwing me over his shoulder and rushing upstairs and into my room. He threw me on the bed climbing on top of me as his warm lips sucked feverishly at the skin of my neck and collarbone. My wife beater tank top had ridden up at the bottom exposing my flat stomach and my cleavage was indeed exposed making Edward harder against his silky basketball shorts. I pulled at his hair and stripped his shirt off and pulling his shirt down, noticing he wasn't bothering with boxers at the moment. I smirked.

"No boxers huh?" I whispered.

"Easier access." His reply was simple and breathless as he tore my clothes off, interlocking our hands and staring deeply into my eyes as our foreheads pressed together.

"I fucking love you Bella." Edward's voice was sincere, desperate and full of passion. I smiled sweetly before kissing him gently.

"I love you so much." We both silently sized each other up before Edward sent us into a world of bliss. Yeah, I definitely missed this kid.

* * *

give me reviews! =D love you guys!


	34. I'm Damned If I Do Ya, Damned If I Don't

**NOT MINE!**

* * *

~Edward's POV~

I woke up the next morning at eleven. Fucking eleven you have no idea how happy that makes me. I haven't been able to sleep in in like forever! Every morning the past couple weeks it's been up but nine out the door by ten. And then spending hours upon hours shopping. But today, today is the first Bella and Me day. I didn't feel her on the bed next to me so I sat up and as I did I saw her walk in with a tray full of food. She was wearing white tube socks and my plaid shirt buttoned up to only a certain extent. I smiled and she walked over climbing into bed with me.

"Good morning baby." I whispered grabbing her head and kissing her softly. She smiled into the kiss before pulling away.

"Good morning sunshine, dig in there is plenty of food." She replied. Bella had made an assortment of delicious breakfast foods: pancakes, waffles, scrambled eggs, bacon, fresh fruit, orange juice and coffee. My mouth watered.

"Why are you so fucking perfect?" I questioned and took a sip of morning coffee bean, ah fuck yes this is what I want to wake up to every day. My beautiful girlfriend, fresh food, and waking up late.

"Mmm far from it babe but thank you anyways." She muttered as she kissed me again. I smiled when I pulled away and pushed Bella's bangs behind her ear.

"What do you want to do today?" She added. I scooped some eggs into my mouth before chomping on some bacon.

"I just want to stay home with you babygirl, let's just watch movies or something. I don't want to go out anywhere." I voiced. She nodded, I knew Bella wouldn't decline that suggestion. We made small talk while we ate and when the tray was clean of any food and scraps we went downstairs. I helped Bella do the dishes since she made breakfast and then I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind and kissed her neck.

"Edward we are not having sex, we had sex all night I barely got any sleep." She whined and gripped my hands. I giggled and nibbled her ear love, avoiding her cartilage piercing.

"Mmm you were complaining last night...or early this morning..." I mumbled into her deliciously silky skin. Bella rolled her eyes and we both laughed as I spun her around to face me and pressed her into the counter.

"Will you at least give me a kiss?" I pouted and used my big puppy dog eyes. She groaned but grabbed my cheeks and brought my head down, kissing me softly. I placed one hand on the back of her head so our lips could remain connected and the other kept to her hip. She moved her lips against mine, I was so happy we weren't fighting anymore. I hate fighting with this girl, I hate making her cry. I know we don't have the perfect relationship but we maintain the best we can. We aren't made of steel after all.

I nibbled Bella's bottom lip, gliding my tongue across it as well and she gladly opened her mouth as her fingers twisted in my hair. Our tongues slowly danced, twisting and coiling, brushing and massaging, I couldn't help but moan into her mouth. Bella smiled into the kiss and pulled my hair gaining another moan. I know that it gives her an ego boost when she makes me moan, she does it quite a lot. I pushed my body even closer to her body, our hips tightly pressing together. Bella pulled away slowly and before I could attack her neck sensually she got on her tippy toes and pressed tiny wet kisses on my neck. I smiled and let my eyes fall shut, my mouth opening and happy sighs rushing out. Her little teeth nibbled my collarbone and I moaned grabbing her butt. She giggled against my neck.

"Was that good enough for you?" She whispered breathless. I couldn't speak but I nodded wordless, she smiled at me and it was so contagious that a grin swept across my features as well. I nuzzled my nose on hers, her soft fingertips skimmed my stubbly skin.

"Go fucking shave, then we'll watch a movie." Bella demanded.

"Ok ok I'm going." She kissed me again before slapping my ass and pushing me towards the stairs. I wiggled my thick eye-brows and she pointed at the stairs.

"Get walking Edward Anthony." I shuttered.

"Ooh I love it when you use my full name, it's so sexy...Isabella Marie..." I growled.

"Cullen seriously go!" Ooh she's getting feisty, last name means she's getting pissed or angry. I saluted her before skipping upstairs and going into her bathroom. I keep an extra shaver here because I'm always over. I put some shaving cream on and plugged the sucker in before carefully getting rid of the stubble on my face and neck. It was getting too long, Bella only demands I shave when it gets to be a beard. I look "horrible" or "hoboish" with one according to her. Whatever. I manged to not cut myself which I was thankful for. I washed my face and then cleaned up my mess because Bella gets fucking pissed when I leave little hairs on the sink. I went back downstairs and she was bent over grabbing some DVDs. I walked up behind her slowly and carefully before smacking my hand on her perfect ass hard.

"OW! Edward!" She screamed grabbing her ass. I smiled and she she turned around glaring.

"What the fuck babe...?" She whined. I pouted and then Bella did the unthinkable, she smacked me in my ass just as hard. It definitely stung but I was happy I had put some skinny jeans on, she was still wearing my shirt but also wearing some short shorts.

"Ha-ha it didn't hurt me that bad!" I taunted.

"Do you want it to fucking hurt?" She pushed me on the ground and got on top of me, pinning my arms above my head.

"Ya know this is quite the compromising position, are you gonna punish me? That would be way sexy Bells, no even joking, I want you bad. Feel!" I thrusted my hips up pressing my hard on into her area. She squealed.

"I'm in charge here bitch." She smirked. I wiggled my eye-brows again. She's so sexy when in control.

"I don't mind being dominated by you...can we just do this all day?" I begged. I was getting eager now, circling my hips into hers and she bounced on top of me. I threw my head back moaning loudly.

"F-fuck Bella! Just...ugh I don't even fucking no! Dry hump me for all I care! Just let me fucking cum!" I screeched. She brought her face down to mine, her hair tickling my neck and face.

"You want that baby? You want to cum?" She whispered huskily against my cheek bone. I nodded quickly and squeezed my eyes shut.

"So fucking bad, please Bella!" Before she could say anything else the front door opened.

"THE HILLS ARE ALIVE WITH THE SOUND OF EMMETT SWAN'S SEXY ASS VOICE! Edward! Bella! Where are you!" Emmett yelled.

"You fucking ass! I was just about to get some! Gah Emmett I'm gonna kill you!" I shouted and Bella got off of me and I ran towards Emmett tackling him on the ground.

"Ugh ew Edward your dick is pressing into me! That's nasty!" Emmett's face was pressed into the carpet and I laughed rubbing against him.

"GET OFF ME! BELLA GET YOUR BOYFRIEND OFF OF ME!" Emmett was begging and he sounded like he was crying. I was laughing and Bella was too.

"Ooh baby you know you like it! And fuck no you cock blocked me! I'll get off when I fucking feel like it!" I argued.

"I didn't know I just walked in! You guys are like fucking rabbits you fuck any chance you get and you fuck everywhere! That's my sister Cullen!" He whined. I got off of him and helped him up.

"I swear you Swan's will be the death of me."

* * *

give me reviews! =D love you guys!


	35. This City Was Your City

**NOT MINE!**

* * *

~Edward's POV; One Month Later~

Well, we've officially moved in. We moved in as of last night. Our house looks perfect. It feels right calling a place with Bella "home". Her and I can now see each other all the time without having to have sleepovers. She's happy and that's all that really matters to me. If Bella is happy I'm happy. She was squealing at how perfect it looked and jumping up and down with excitement. It was cute to watch, and well we celebrated in more ways than one if you know what I mean, We had to break the bed in, not to mention, test out the waters in the house. Needless to say it was a long night therefore I am tired as fuck. She wore me out, all I want to do today is relax in bed with movies and my Bells. Speaking of Bella, where is she? She's not next to me in bed.

"Bella!" I yelled. The house was silent. I groaned and rubbed my tired eyes and I yawned loudly.

"BABY!" I repeated. No answer still. I rolled onto my stomach and reached out my arm for the nightstand where my cell phone laid. I grabbed the Blackberry and dialed her number. Watch she's somewhere in the house. I listened to her ringback tone of our song "Lost in Stereo".

"Hello?"

"Hey baby where are you?"

"Oh shit I'm sorry I forgot to leave a note, I left early to go grocery shopping. I woke up hungry and realized we had no food so I'm shopping right now." I pouted.

"Aww why didn't you take me?"

"Because you looked so cute sleeping I just couldn't bring myself to wake you up," She paused and I knew she was smiling, "Besides, I know how tired you are from last night and this morning's events." I chuckled and she giggled cutely.

"Mmm yeah you wore me out pumpkin, but I wanted to wake up next to you. The first night we're here and you're not here to share our first morning together." She sighed.

"Well we gotta eat, desperately in need of food really. I'll only be another hour or so, is there anything you want specifically?" I scratched my head and cracked my neck.

"You know what I like."

"True, I love you baby."

"I love you too Bells, call me when your coming home."

"Ok I will, bye Eddie."

"Bye Bella." I hang up and set my phone down and roll off the bed and hit the floor with a loud thump.

"Ughhh..." I groaned to myself. I push myself off the ground and grab a pair of basketball shorts and a shirt before walking downstairs. My dog, Sebastian, was barking and I let him out and got him some fresh food and water. Wow, Bella wasn't kidding, we really have no food at all. I rubbed my eyes and let Sebastian back in before someone rang the doorbell. Oh great who could that be? I walked towards it and opened it revealing Emmett.

"Yo Edward what's up!" He shouted happily. I winced and covered my ears.

"Aww poor baby did you just wake up?" He cooed. I nodded. He grabbed my face and placed a sloppy kiss on my forehead before pushing past me and skipping into my living room. I shut the door and looked at him.

"And why was that necessary?" I whined wiping my face on my shirt. Emmett's slobber...gross.

"I don't know, thought it might wake you up." He smirked with a shrug. I rolled my eyes.

"A little less tongue next time, we'll be good then." I pushed him into the living room and he turned on the TV as we plopped down onto the couch.

"Where's Bella? She asleep?" I shook my head.

"She went grocery shopping since we have no food." I replied. Emmett nodded his head.

"So you digging the new house? Does it feel nice?" Emmett questioned. I smiled.

"It's very nice to have a new home but what's best of all is that Bella lives here with me, she isn't going anywhere and we don't have to have sleepovers anymore. We just...I don't know, it feels nice." I said blushing. He giggled shoving my shoulder.

"You're such a girl...but that's ok." I pouted.

"You're sister is not a lesbian and I am very much a man. You should have heard her screaming last night, I am most certainly a boy." I winked. Emmett groaned and covered his ears.

"Ya fucking nasty! That's my little sister, she's the baby you shithead! Don't talk about her like that with me...GROSS!" Emmett screamed in horror. I smirked and crawled over to him.

"And she was so good...riding me...screaming my name...licking and biting, sweating and clawing, grinding and rubbing, moaning and sucking...she tastes so good..." I whispered seductively. His eyes widened even further, I thought they were going to pop out of their head.

"You asshole quit it! I don't wish to know the details of your sex life with her! That's my little sister you creep! Shut the fuck up!" Emmett pouted.

"She was teasing me so well...whispering the naughty things she wanted to do to me...God what wonders she can do with that tongue of hers, I don't think I've ever cum that hard..." This was too much fun and I had no intentions of stopping.

"EDWARD STOP PLEASE!" He pleaded. The garage door opened and Bella walked in.

"EDWARD I'M HOME!"

"BELLSY COME SAVE ME FROM YOUR DISGUSTING PERVERTED BOYFRIEND AND MY BEST FRIEND! HE'S SO GROSS!" Emmett screamed for her and she came walking in confused.

"Edward what are you doing to torture my brother?" She smirked.

"I was hinting at our activities from last night and this morning." I winked. Bella giggled and Emmett excused himself to go throw up. I walked over to her and pressed her against the wall, pushing our hips together so she could feel my boner against her thigh. I braced my arms on either side of her body, brought my forehead down to press into hers.

"Ooh are you hard baby?" She whispered. I nodded and rubbed against her.

"This is all for you, see how badly I need you Bells..." I licked the side of her cheek nd kissed her softly. I moaned in her mouth when her hand went into my shorts and cupped my through my boxers, she massaged me and I threw my head back.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Bella took her hand from my pants and giggled pulling me closer, we both laughed hysterically as Emmett left to go puke again.

* * *

give me reviews! =D love you guys!


	36. Tonight's Like A Right Hook

**NOT MINE!**

* * *

~Bella's POV~

I'm so excited! Tonight we're all going out to a club. It's going to be so fun because we all haven't had a going out together night in like forever. We've just been doing our traditional movie nights. But it was Edward and Emmett's idea and none of us were willing to decline because we've all been under a lot of stress lately and we need some time to chill and go and get drunk. I'm not going to get drunk, Alice and I are designated drivers and I only want to drink a little.

"Hey baby are you ready?" Edward asked popping his head into the bathroom. I sprayed on the perfume I always wear before nodding my head and exiting the bathroom. I was closer to Edward's height in my five inch heels, he's 6'1'' and I'm 5'10'' in these. He grabbed my hand and his keys before we walked downstairs. Alice was driving her SUV so we could all take one car since we know the guys will get drunk. Emmett was waiting in the living room.

"Whoa! Are you guys excited to get drunk!" He cheered. I smiled and Edward cheered with him.

"Fuck yeah dude!" They chest bumped and I laughed harder.

"You guys are nuts." I muttered crossing my arms over my chest. Edward winked at me and the doorbell rang and Emmett shut the TV off before we all went to the front door. I opened it and Alice stood there, Jasper honking the horn and James in the passenger seat.

"Hey guys ready to go?" We all nodded and Edward locked the front door behind us before we walked over to her car getting in. I sat in the back with Emmett, James and Edward. Edward draped his arm over my shoulder, his hand dangerously close to my boob.

"Ya know Edward your hand has easy access at this point huh?" I questioned. He smirked before moving his face to my exposed cleavage, he kissed it gently.

"Mmm you did this on purpose huh?" He whispered against my skin, kissing my neck and chest more. I grabbed his hand and twisted his hair between my fingers before giggling.

"You know it." I remarked. He kissed up my neck until he reached my face, kissing my chin, and cheeks and then my lips.

"I love you so much." He whispered.

"I love you too." I said softly. We smiled at each other before he kissed me again and rested against me. I held him and played with his hair the whole way. Alice smiled at us in the rear-view mirror, I blushed. Even if it's been months since Edward and I got back together, he still makes me blush and gives me butterflies. His warm lips pressed kisses to my tummy through my shirt, the butterflies flapped harder.

"Edward stop you're giving me butterflies." I whined. He smiled against my shirt before placing a final kiss to my bellybutton ring and smiled up at me.

"I'm glad to hear it." I giggled and we smiled at each other before we arrived at the club. Emmett started cheering as we all entered, he and James went to go grab everyone drinks. Edward sat in the booth and pulled me to stand in-between his legs and he held my hips as his face buried itself in my chest, kissing and sucking on my exposed cleavage like earlier in the car. I moaned softly bringing Edward's face up to mine, holding his cheeks softly as I pressed our lips together. He smiled into the kiss as he moved them with mine in unison, our tongues dancing together, the tips brushing and coiling. Edward pulled me even closer and I buried my hands in his hair and we both moaned into each others mouths.

"Hey quit sucking face you two and take a shot!" Jasper shouted over the loud music. Edward and I pulled away from each other and each grabbed a shot of tequila.

"Ok to friends and fucking sexy ass lovers!" Emmett toasted. We all clanked shots before throwing them down our throats, each of going and grabbing another. Emmett had ordered several shots and we each downed at least three. I grabbed a bottle of Corona and squirted the lime down it and poured salt around the tip before beginning to drink it.

"Bella come dance with me!" Alice screamed. I grabbed her hand and we took our drinks with us as we made our way to the dance floor. We shook or bodies to the rhythm, our asses bumping and our backs touching.

"OWWWWW!" Alice shouted over the music, she wasn't in pain nor was she hurt in the first place, she just screeched it and raised her drink higher. I did the same and turned to face her, we were the same height in our heels.

"The boys are looking." She whispered in my ear.

"Then let's give them a show." I smirked and we started grinding together. It was funny because we'd turn to look at the boys and each had their mouths hanging open and their eyes were wide and their tongues were hanging out. It was hilarious. When Alice and I danced for another couple of songs her and I went back to the bar to grab some more drinks.

"Two mango margaritas!" Alice demanded in her best Mexican accent. The bartender quickly made them up and we each paid for our own.

"I'll be right back I gotta use the little girls room." Alice told me. I nodded and sat at the bar by myself, casually sipping my drink. Some asshole came and disturbed my moment.

"What's a pretty little lady like yourself doing here at the bar by herself?" He smirked at me. He looked like a total tool. Fake tan, big muscles, spiked hair, he looked straight out of Jersey fucking Shore. I rolled my eyes.

"Get lost loser I have a fucking boyfriend." I snapped. I stood up to leave but he grabbed my ass and I turned around and slapped him hard in the face.

"Don't fucking touch me!" I yelled. He pushed me against the bar and seized my jaw tightly in his rough hand. My eyes widened and I dropped my drink, the slushee oozing out and the glass shattering. I gulped.

"No one fucking hits me bitch, now your really going to pay!" He shouted pushing me harder against the wood, his other hand starting to take off my jacket. I fought back and he dragged me to a corner of the club where no one was paying attention.

"HELP ME! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!" I begged, trying to shout over the music. No one could hear me and I started to freak out even more. He was about to put his mouth on my neck and grab my chest when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"What the fuck do you-" He was cut off when he was punched straight in the face. I jumped back but I sighed in relief when I saw it was Edward.

"Edward!" I squealed and ran over to him jumping into his arms.

"It's ok baby, I'm here now." He cooed in my ear. I held him tighter and the guy stood back up.

"This is your boyfriend?" He scoffed.

"Yeah and he's way more fucking man then you could ever hope to be you dickhead! Leave us the fuck alone!" The guy got angry and pushed Edward, Edward crashed into some tables.

"Edward!" I screamed and ran over to him. I helped him up and he cracked his neck.

"You're fucking dead man!" Edward charged at him and they tackled each other. Edward was on top, using his hand with his ring to punch the guy repeatedly in the face. The guy grabbed Edward's hair and shoved his face down onto the floor, his foot coming in contact with his stomach and ribs.

"Quit it! Stop it right fucking now!" I screamed.

"Someone fucking help me!" No one was listening. Edward's nose was pouring blood and his eyes was turning black. The guy punched him in the mouth, his lips splitting open.

"Get the fuck off of him!" Emmett and James came running over, Alice and Jasper grabbed me. Emmett punched the guy right in the nose, it cracked beneath his fist. Alice and I screamed and James helped Edward up.

"Edward!" I ran over to him and held him to me, he grabbed me tighter pulling me even closer. He didn't say a word as he took me outside, and into an empty alley.

"Edward are you alright?" He didn't say anything as he took off his leather jacket and my own. He gripped my ass in his hands, crashing our hips together.

"This is mine." He said in a demanding tone. I nodded and gave him a confused glance, we were so close together my hands were forced on his chest. His hands traveled up and down my ass, down my thighs, up my hips and back, gripping my chest in his hands.

"This is mine." He repeated. His hands moved to my neck and he pushed his forehead on mine.

"And this...this is mine." He pressed our lips together then, violently moving together, our tongues immediately meeting and tangling in a fit of lust. We both moaned and Edward moved his hands down to un-button my tight skinny jeans, I did the same to him and moved to un-button his plaid shirt. He pushed my jeans down my hips until they fell at my ankles, I once again did the same. I gripped his head tightly when his warm lips and hot tongue glided across my skin, biting and nibbling. He picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist and pushing me against the wall.

"I don't want to ever fucking see another guy touch you again." Edward's voice was angry and he suddenly pushed in. I screamed in pleasure, he braced one hand against the wall and used the other to hold my legs up.

"I-I tried...to push him off...I-I swear..." I stuttered. He smirked evily, pushing in and out harder and rougher.

"I know...I saw...I'm so sorry I didn't come...fast e-enough..." He said in between breaths, our hips grinded and clashed together as we moved faster. I gripped his back and hair.

"Y-You saved m-m-me, I'm s-sorry I couldn't p-push him off sooner..." I whispered. I took larger gulps of breath, my heart was accelerating and Edward was moaning. For a few minutes, this continued, and Edward and I kept kissing and whispering how much we love each other and how sorry we both were.

"F-Fuck I'm gonna c-c-cum Bella...oh God..." Edward moaned, kissing my throat.

"Oh God Edward, so close...fuck oh my God keep doing that..."

"OH GOD Bella!" He screamed in absolute pleasure. I moaned loud too and Edward rode our both our orgasms. He held me to him tighter, his eyes watering as he buried his face in my neck.

"I love you so much Bella, I'm so sorry please...I love you..." I examined his black eye, cut lips, his face was scratched and he had bruises on his neck and arms. He set me down gently and we got dressed, I touched his stomach and he flinched, he had several bruises there too.

"I love you too Edward, I love you so much and don't be...you saved me..." I whispered and wrapped my arms around his waist. He held me tighter and his tears dampened my hair. I just held him tight as he silently cried.

* * *

give me reviews! =D love you guys!


	37. Take Off Your Shirt, Your Shoes

**NOT MINE!**

* * *

~Edward's POV; The Next Morning~

I woke up with an immense headache and feeling like a big pile of shit. My head was pounding. My body was sore. It hurt to breathe. I had bruises and cuts covering every part of my body. I was fortunate I didn't break anything. Bella was on her laptop next to me in bed when I opened my eyes. I stroked her thigh and she looked down and smiled...but it quickly faded when she saw my wounds. I guess I look as bad as I feel.

"Baby?" My voice croaked.

"Oh Edward...let's go fix you up." Her voice was soft but I could hear tears in it. She closed her laptop and helped me out of the bed. I stumbled with her into the bathroom and sat down on the closed toilet as she instructed. She grabbed the first-aid kit and grabbed the bottle of hydrogen peroxide.

"This won't hurt you like rubbing alcohol ok?" She said. I nodded and she grabbed some cue tips and cotton balls and began work. She couldn't do anything for my black eye except give me ice for it but she cleaned up my cracked open lip, my split open knuckle and her soft thumb rubbed over the other knuckle that was covered in bruises. She kissed my forehead gently and she cleaned up any cuts she saw that were pretty big. A lot of the blood had clotted over and dried up over night so it was crusty as she cleaned up. I winced as she touched the big bruise covering my stomach.

"Does it hurt to breathe?" She whispered. I shook my head.

"Not so bad, just really sore. It's going to take some getting used to." I replied. She bit her bottom lip and finished cleaning me up, grabbing me a shirt as we walked downstairs. She got me an ice pack for my stomach and a bag of frozen peas for my eye.

"Now go sit down, what do you want to eat Edward?" Bella questioned. I shook my head.

"I don't want anything to eat." I mumbled. Bella walked over to me with a concerned look on her face as she stood in-between my legs and placed her hands on my cheeks gently. I looked down, avoiding her face. I still feel terrible about last night. I wish I had gotten to her sooner. I had been at the booth drinking with the guys when I saw him walk up to her. I figured since Bella can defend herself she'd say some smart ass remark or something and walk away but when he grabbed her I lost all control. I rushed over, pushed past people in the crowd and swung at him.

"Edward please...stop blaming yourself about that...it was an accident, I'm alright I swear..." Her voice was soft, barely a whisper. I bit my lip.

"You could have been raped...YOU COULD HAVE BEEN FUCKING RAPED GOD DAMMIT BELLA DON'T YOU GET IT!" I shouted suddenly. She got scared and backed up a bit. I pounded my already bruised fist on the marble counter top and panted. I was trying to contain the sob building in my throat. This is bullshit. He hurt her. I saw she had bruises on wrists.

"Bells come here please..." I begged. She ran over and I grabbed her tiny hands and kissed her wrists gently. I nuzzled my nose on them and sighed quietly. I wrapped her arms around my neck and wound mine around her waist.

"I love you..." I stated weakly. Bella played with my hair and kissed the top of my head before smiling at me.

"I love you too Edward." She cupped my cheek and kissed me gently, everything felt right again. Her smooth warm lips, her gentle silky tongue caressed inside my mouth and danced with my own, we both sighed happily as we kissed passionately. I can't imagine life without this girl, I don't want to imagine it without her. Without Bella, life simply has no purpose.

* * *

give me reviews! =D love you guys! More chapters will be updated today, so stick around.


	38. I'm A Match That's Burning Out

**NOT MINE!**

* * *

~Edward's POV; Another Month Later~

We're preparing for a new tour, the Glamour Kills tour that we'll be headlining and that Bella helped organize. She's very excited as am I. This tour, we promised each other, it would have no drama. That we'd be honest with each other, that we'd look out for each other, that everything would remain simple. Although we now know our relationship can be pushed to the absolute limit, we still find confidence in each other and the faith and trust we bestowed upon one another. I was currently on my Mac laptop checking my Myspace and reading over preparations and e-mails from the coordinators of the tour.

"What are you up to Edward?" Bella asked popping over to me, wrapping her arm around my shoulder as she played with the hair hanging out of my beanie. I smiled and turned to face her before wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Not much, just checking the Myspace, reading over plans for the tour. It's supposed to last until December." I replied. She nodded.

"Yeah sorry we planned kind of a longish tour but there are so many places here in the States that want to see you guys." She apologized. I waved my hand like it didn't matter.

"No big deal, we'll probably have to celebrate mine, Jasper's and your birthday on tour this time." I said. She giggled before kissing me softly.

"As long as your there my birthday will be complete." She whispered against my lips before kissing me gently again. I smiled at her, played with her brown curls and nuzzled her nose. We both laughed at each other.

"Remember what we talked about? About how this tour will be different then the last?" I questioned. She nodded, biting her bottom lip as her finger traced over old scars. We both looked at each other, I saw the pain in her eyes.

"As long as you don't hurt yourself again." She begged. I cupped her cheek in my hand and nuzzled her nose.

"I love you." She was about to open her mouth and say something but Emmett ruined our moment when he ran into the room in his underwear screaming that we were on TV for our music video "Damned If I Do Ya (Damned If I Don't)" Bella rolled her eyes and I chuckled.

"Way to ruin a sentimental moment Captain Shitfuck!" Bella groaned. Emmett pouted and scratched his messy head of hair.

"What did I do!" He whined. I laughed harder and she pouted.

"I was having a moment with Edward and you came and barged in on it Emmett! Jesus!" She threw her arms above her head in frustration. Emmett pouted back and crossed his arms over his naked chest.

"That's not fair! I didn't mean to! It's not like I can read minds, I don't fucking know when you and Edward decide to make a Hallmark card every five minutes." He argued.

"Kodak moment too." I added in a small voice raising my hands. Bella glared at me.

"Not helping Cullen." Emmett skipped over and embraced her in a hug, she squirmed and whined that Emmett needed a shower and he laughed kissing all over her face and head.

"God and you need to fucking shave! I'm getting pricked here!" She yelled. I literally fell off my bar stool from laughing so hard. My ribs were applying pressure and it hurt to breathe but I was laughing so hard I just couldn't stop.

"Look what you did fuck face! You are suffocating my boyfriend with laughter! Edward quit laughing!" Bella pointed out gasping. Emmett smirked.

"Oh you know he's just drowning in ecstasy from seeing this hot bod of mine." Emmett rubbed his hands up and down his chest and I laughed harder, I was squealing. Bella and Emmett couldn't help but burst into laughter too when they saw me. Oh how I love my life...

* * *

give me reviews! =D love you guys! More chapters will be updated today, so stick around.


	39. Another Reason I Could Never Forget You

**NOT MINE!**

* * *

~Edward's POV~

I sat outside in our backyard, staring at the beginning of sunset. The sky was a mixture of oranges, and yellows and pinks and even some light blues. The clouds were fluffy and white, I felt like I was staring at the giant Picasso painting. The sun was falling slowly, not quite hitting the horizon just yet. I smiled to myself and leaned back even further in the outdoor chair. We're leaving for tour tomorrow and I feel like I'm really going to miss Forks. It's always been my home, well, for a long time, maybe not the first eight years of my life but after that it was.

"Edward?" I smiled hearing her quiet, soothing voice. I hear ice cubes banging about in two glasses, she walked up to me and I wrapped an arm around her waist as she sat on the arm of the chair. I crossed a leg over my knee and she leaned into me wrapping her around my shoulder. I took a sip of the homemade iced tea she had just finished making.

"What are you doing out here?" Bella asked. I smiled and pointed at the sky.

"The sun is setting, I love watching it. For some reason, no matter how many places we go, the sun always looks the same when it sets and when it rises. Although it does become more beautiful each and every time it rises and falls." I replied. Bella smiled.

"And the stars too, those are nice. It's like...ya know how the moon comes and goes each night? Well, when it comes it's bright, illuminating, big and glowing makes you feel happy but when it goes away in the morning it's like your story is ending and when it comes back the next night you start anew. I don't know why but that's how I always feel about the stars and moon. They twinkle and glow and then they disappear, kind of like life and death. Them coming symbolizes life, them fading away represents death." Bella explained. I kissed her cheek gently.

"Did your grandma tell you that, she's wise, she's like 97." I asked. Bella blushed and smiled.

"One night when Emmett and I were in Lebanon, back in like...eighth or ninth grade visiting for the summer, she told us that. And she said the stars guide you home because no matter where you are, someone you love will be looking at those exact same stars. You connect. Looking at them...I didn't feel so lonely because I knew you'd be looking at them too. For some reason, I just felt connected to you." She smiled. I blushed this time.

"I don't feel so lost looking at them either." I whispered and kissed her lips gently. Bella placed her hand on my cheek and rubbed it with her thumb softly.

"I love you Edward Anthony Cullen...so fucking much you are my better half." Bella stated. I smiled wider and kissed her passionately. Her hands wove in my hair and I did the same, both our glasses shattered on the cement, our tongues twirling, our breaths becoming one, our heart's beating rapidly.

"I fucking love you Isabella, you are my fucking world, my fucking life, you are the meaning of my whole being." I placed her hand on my heart, she smiled and did the same to my hand. Our foreheads pressed together.

"You're wonderful." She giggled. Her hands held my face and we both giggled together. I rubbed my nose on hers, twisted her chocolate curls and kissed her lips lovingly. We sat like this, watched the sun set, watched our stars and moon come out to play. We held hands and remained quiet, our connection grew stronger each passing second. I had never felt more...alive until that very moment in my backyard with the love of my life.

* * *

**Two more chapters left until a new story! They will be cheesy...haha! REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	40. London, Tokyo, Boston, Frisco, DC

**NOT MINE!**

* * *

~Bella's POV; The Next Morning~

Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. I groan and slam my fist down several times before I feel the alarm shut off. Fuck, it's 5:30, way to early and I am not happy. It's dark as fuck outside and it's cold. I move closer to Edward's bare chest to obtain his body heat. He grunts and tightens his arms around my middle. I moan and snuggle even closer. I feel his handle tangle in my messy bed hair and he smooths it down for me carefully.

"Edward we have to wake up." I stated tiredly, monotone, and with my eyes closed. He moved around a little and rolled over onto his back and pulled me on top of him.

"Nooooo...too early..." Edward groaned. I sat up slightly so I was straddling him and I rubbed my tired eyes and yawned loudly. When I opened my eyes the very dim sky was beginning to lighten up and shine through the window. It was still dark and there was no sunshine but it wasn't quite so dark. Edward's hands moved to my bare thighs and rubbed up and down gently. He was looking up at me and yawning.

"Edward are you seriously horny?" I groaned feeling his morning wood and he chuckled before nodding.

"They say morning is the best time to have sex baby...let's make it quick." Edward suggested. I rolled my eyes and tried to get off of him but he just pulled me back onto his lap, we both moaned as our private areas rubbed together and my hands fell to his chest.

"Where'd you see that?" I whispered breathless. He blushed and looked away, I grabbed his chin and forced him to look at me, cupping his cheeks.

"He-he...I read it in one of your Cosmos when you weren't home. It gave me 99 different sexy and hot sexual positions. They also said sex in the morning is best because everything is stimulated or some shit...come on I need to release and I don't want to use my hand." He whined. I giggled and moved my hips against his slowly and my hands up and down his stomach lightly. Edward moaned and threw his head back, I lifted my hips silently telling him to pull my boy short down. Edward hooked his fingers in there and pulled them down, I kicked them off and pulled his boxers down.

"You look so good in my shirt." He moaned out as I moved down on him slowly, I sighed contently as he filled me whole. Edward sat up in bed and sat against the pillows. He placed his hands on my hips, my hands went on his neck and I brought his face to mine so we could kiss. I moved up and down slowly, letting the amazing feeling of Edward moving inside of me. Our lips met, his warm and soft, moved against mine, our tongues moving together slowly and passionately. Minutes passed as I pushed up and down and I eventually began to feel my muscles tie up in knots and my thighs tense. Edward screamed out in pleasure breaking from our slow kiss.

"Oh God Bella! Keep doing that, I'm so fucking close...shit baby..." I smirked and continued to tense around him, he panted and Edward moaned loudly as he came first, I quickly followed and moved against him, his hips crashed against mine as we rode out our orgasms. My breathing picked up and I pulled Edward's hair. When we stopped moving he pulled me closer and en-circled his arms tightly around my middle, my hands on his face as he buried it in my neck and kissed gently.

"I love you...I love you...God dammit now we have to get up..." I giggled at his statement.

"Come on, let's go." I got off Edward's lap and he moaned at loss of contact because I had been inside of him for so long. We grabbed clean clothes and went int our bathroom. We didn't do anything too bad in the shower, just helped each other and washed one another and made out. Edward kissed my nose and lips softly as I wrapped a towel around myself.

"You're so perfect and I'm so lucky." He whispered.

"I consider myself the same, I am really lucky." We both smiled at each other and shared another gentle kiss before we got dressed, did our hair, brushed our teeth, I did my makeup and we did last minute packing. Emmett and Jasper came to the house and we packed up before joining James, Matt, Vinny on the bus. Alice can't come, so I'll be the only girl.

"Bella! The fridge is fucking loaded! Holy shit! Do you want a SoBE or an Arizona!" Emmett screeched and gasped. I pulled myself out of Edward's lap and he whined but I ran over.

"I want a fucking Arizona." I grabbed a kiwi strawberry flavor and opened it up. Emmett and I hip bumped and squealed, we were getting too excited about our fridge.

"You guys are fucking weird, it's just food." James said laughing.

"No it is not just food! It is amazingness in a whole! So shut your mouth!" Emmett argued and pointed a finger. I walked over to Edward and sat in his lap as he cradled me. I gave him some sips of my large can and continued to drink it myself.

" First stop...Chicago!"

* * *

**One more chapter... REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	41. I Wanna Fall So in Love With You

**NOT MINE!**

* * *

~Bella's POV~

"Bella can you come help me set up the booth?" Vinny asked popping his head into mine and Edward's bunk. I was currently reading and Edward was passed out next to me snoring loudly. I smiled and nodded.

"Sure be right out." I whispered. He smiled before leaving. I marked my book page and put it under the pillow carefully before petting Edward's hair and kissing his forehead gently. I got out of the bunk slowly so the movement wouldn't wake Edward up and I grabbed my ID pass, hooking it and the rest of my keys onto my back pocket and checking for my cell phone before walking out of the bus. It's sunset, the show starts at seven. I find Vinny and see he is already at work getting the booth set up so I skip over and help him some more.

"Sorry to cut your break short, I wouldn't have asked if I didn't need it." Vinny apologized as I grabbed the table with him and set one up. I waved it off and adjusted the huge tent.

"It's ok really, I understand. We're in this together, I don't mind. I was just reading anyways." I replied laughing. Vinny chuckled too. I grabbed some shirts, hoodies, stickers and other merch neatly placing the piles across the large table cloth. Vinny hung up the different merch to expose what the customers can buy and I set up the chairs for me and him and if any of the guys decide to pop in. They usually do meet and greet here anyways unless it gets too crowded, then they do it somewhere else. Either way they always make sure the fans know, that way no one goes home disappointed. My cell phone started vibrating in my pocket and ringing, playing Edward's ringtone. I grab it and click accept.

"Yes Edward?"

"Baby where are you? I woke up and you weren't lying next to me?" He sounded sleepy so I figured he had just woken up. He sounded adorable. I smiled to myself.

"I'm outside helping Vinny set up the booth, I didn't want to wake you up, you need as much rest as you can before the set."

"No, it's fine, I'll be down in a few." I giggled.

"Ok if you say so."

"I love you."

"I love you too Eddie." I hang up and Vinny shakes his head laughing too.

"I swear he is such a spaz, if he doesn't see you he instantly freaks out. It's actually kind of cute how attached he is to you, none of us have ever seen Edward like that with a girl before." He explained. I sighed.

"Yeah definitely, I know he never acted like this with Tanya, he's more clingy with me, but in a good way. I like that he gets jealous and I like that he's so protective and wants to know where I am because honestly I don't feel smothered at all. I love being around him." I said. He smiled at me.

"You guys are definitely in love, I don't think I've ever seen anything like it before." I shrugged with a blush and I heard Edward coming because he was jingling due to his keys and ID badge.

"Hello sexy people! I have arrived to make this tent go 100 degrees hotter." Edward greeted us with a smirk and leaning his elbows on the table. I placed my hands on either side of him and looked down.

"Hello sir can I help you?" He smirked wider.

"Yes, yes you can young lady. You can give poppa bear a sweet kiss right here." He pouted his lips our indicating he wanted his lips kissed. I giggled. I leaned down and pecked them.

"Yes! Success! Are you guys done yet? The show is supposed to start soon." He asked. I looked at Vinny and he nodded.

"Yeah we're done so we can watch the show from backstage. Well your guys set anyways. You go get set up since your on soon we'll be right there." I stated.

"Promise?" Edward questioned. I smiled and hooked my pinkie with his before kissing them both.

"Pinkie promise, now go, rock the stage. I'll be watching." He kissed me softly and hugged me before skipping away. I laughed at my boyfriend, he can be such a retard sometimes but that's ok. He's a goof and I love him dearly. He is my exact match, he's someone I want to spend the rest of my life with.

~

The guys were rocking that stage. Harder than ever before. Maybe because it was the first show of a fucking rocking tour? Maybe because they were just so excited and needed to un-leash the energy? Maybe it's because they each had two red bulls before coming on stage? Yeah, that's why. I laughed listening to Edward and Emmett's dialogue in-between each song, it gets funnier and funnier every time.

"So Emmett, what do you think of me and Bella dating? She is your baby sister after all?" Edward asked with a smirk. The crowd cheered when they heard my name. Emmett scrunched his face up.

"It's fucking gross! You guys are like wild monkey's, always sexing each other up or making fucking Hallmark cards! I get no room to breathe!" Emmett exclaimed. Edward laughed and the rest of the crowd did too.

"Aww but she's just so wonderfully sexy and...wow! I can't even explain! She's doing weird things to my tummy." Edward patted his stomach for effect and pouted his lips, he had said that in a baby voice. Emmett smiled.

"Butterflies, she giving him butterflies. Better than giving Edward a funny, he's gone on stage with a boner before ya know? It was hilarious! His guitar bumped into him and he moaned!" Emmett pointed out. The crowd screamed, wooting Edward on.

"Oh yeah you know it, I accidently moaned Bella's name out which was pretty bad because her and I were not dating yet and I was still with my ex-girlfriend. But it was worth it!" I blushed and hid my face in my hands.

"Alright guys this is a song about Bella, I love that girl to pieces and I always have. She's always been my best friend. There were hard times, back in high school after my brother passed I had built up strong walls around me, I didn't let anyone in and I was always screaming at my friends claiming they were talking shit about me, I guess I was just paranoid. Bella, Bella was there for me. Even when I told her to leave me the fuck alone or to go jump off a cliff, she was there. I can never express my gratitude towards her because even then it wouldn't be enough. She broke down my walls, she's got this way...this way that she takes me. I love you baby, this is for you." The beginning of "Walls" began playing and I felt my eyes water.

**_"Hey there it's good to see you again,_**  
**_ It never felt right calling this "just friends"._**  
**_ I'm happy, if you're happy, with yourself._**

**_ Take off your shirt, your shoes,_**  
**_ those skinny jeans I bought for you._**  
**_ We're diving in, there's nothing left to lose._**

**_ I'm gonna break down these walls, (down these walls) I built around myself._**  
**_ I wanna fall so in love (so in love), with you, and no one else,_**  
**_ Could ever mean half as much, to me as you do now._**  
**_ Together we'll move on, just don't turn around,_**  
**_ Let the walls break down._**

**_ I used to wear you like a ball and chain,_**  
**_ I'd run and hide at the call of my name._**  
**_ It was obvious you were too much for me._**  
**_ Oblivious, I was young and horny._**

**_ In retrospect, I wouldn't do it again._**  
**_ Stop talking shit to every one of your friends_**  
**_ I'm not the same boy you knew back then..._**

**_ 'Cause I can break down these walls, I built around myself._**  
**_ I wanna fall so in love, with you, and no one else,_**  
**_ Could ever mean half as much, to me as you do now._**  
**_ Together we'll move on, just don't turn around,_**  
**_ Let the walls break_**

**_ I can't breathe, my body's shaking._**  
**_ You've got a way with the way you take me,_**  
**_ 'Cause you break me down,_**  
**_ You know you break me down..._**

**_ I'm gonna break down these walls, (down these walls) I built around myself._**  
**_ I wanna fall so in love, (so in love) with you, and no one else,_**  
**_ Could ever mean half as much, to me as you do now._**  
**_ Together we'll move on, just don't turn around,_**  
**_ Let the walls break down._**

**_ Break down these walls, I built around myself._**  
**_ Let the walls break down. (break down these walls)_**  
**_ 'Cause you break me down, (cause you break me down, cause you break me down)_**  
**_ Let the walls break down."_**

Edward looked at me several times throughout the song, he pointed at me sometimes and would smile or wink. I was so happy, my heart was racing and my butterflies were going wild. When they finished off with "Remembering Sunday" two songs later and they rushed off stage Edward ran towards me and picked me up in the biggest hug ever. I wrapped my legs around his waist and squeezed him. We kissed repeatedly, over and over, my hands on his face his on my ass steadying us.

"I love you so much Edward. I love you so fucking much, thank you for giving me the wildest, craziest time of my life. Through the good and bad, we've made it through and I am so happy to be a part of you life." I whispered. Edward was smiling wide.

"I love you more, you can't even imagine what you do to me. Ever since we first met, things just clicked. Fell into place when I met you. You've always been there for me and I love you for that. I'll always love you. Thank you for giving me a chance, you've completed me in ways you can't even imagine." He replied in a hushed tone. Our lips brushed as he spoke, I kissed him again. Bad times. Good times. Edward and I have been through them all. I can't even imagine my life without Edward Cullen. Because any time without Edward isn't worth imagining.

Edward Anthony Cullen...you've got a way with the way you take me.

* * *

***tear* omg! it's over! i am so fucking...AMAZED at how fucking fantastic you all are! i can't even begin to express my love and gratitude towards you all! thank you to all who read, reviewed, favorited and gave my story a chance! i love you so! thank you or believing in my story!**

** the new one will be up shortly, it will be called If Nothing is True. check it out! tell me how it is!**


End file.
